All Is Forgiven
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Perry and Della are out of town visiting friends.Everything is fine. Then things take a twist and suddenly there's trouble and a long ago secret that threatens to distroy their relationship for good! The Epilogue has been added!
1. Chapter 1

I have worked on this story for the past two months and had a lot of fun with it. Hope you enjoy it as well.

With a HUGE THANK YOU to Rachel for all her help and wonderful suggestions….and for being my second pair of eyes!

All is Forgiven Chapter 1

It was late when Perry Mason pulled up in front of the hotel and brought the car to a stop in the valet area. Stepping out of the car, he handed the keys to the young man and then walked around to the other side of the rented vehicle. Opening the door, he extended his hand to his secretary and the love of his life…the most beautiful and charming Della Street. Once out of the car, Della looked up at Perry. Normally, her breathtakingly beautiful eyes would be filled with happiness or maybe a teasing glance, even at times a seductive one…and as always, they would be filled with something else…an all encompassing love. She would smile at him then, that smile that would steel his breath and paralyze his lungs. Between the two of those, that look and that smile Mason would have to stop whatever he was doing. It would be impossible for him to concentrate on anyone or anything but her. Depending on the situation and where they were at the time, one of two things would happen. If they were involved in any legal proceedings, or somewhere in public, Perry would have to breathe deeply and momentarily shut his eyes. He would have to quickly remember where they were and pull himself together. It would take but only a minute for him to come back from that trancelike state and deal with whatever or whoever needed his attention. If the other occurred…if they were alone, then he would gather her up in his arms, pulling her into his embrace so tightly that sometimes he feared he was crushing her. He would breathe in her scent, then slowly and methodically begin his descent. Starting at the top of her head, he would leave soft kisses in her hair then work his way down to her eyes, ears, neck, throat and her shoulders. His kisses, though still tender would become more passionate as he worked his way back up to her lips. He would kiss her with a desire and a hunger that always left Della weak and dizzy and hot. She would return those kisses, leaving Perry in his own dazed world until finally they would separate, both breathless.

This would always happen if everything was fine…which it usually was. Except for tonight. Tonight had been different. Tonight had been very hard..Tonight, for the first time since being together Della was very frightened and very worried for them. Tonight for the first time since being together Perry too, was scared and felt helpless. Tonight for the first time in both their professional and private lives something had gone wrong …very wrong

Ten days before

The party was in full swing when Perry and Della had arrived. They were supposed to have been there at seven for cocktails but they had been delayed. Walking up the path to the front door of the spacious home, Perry put his arm around Della. Pulling her closer to him he spoke in a low voice but his tone was full of the devil.

"You know Miss Street, it's your fault that we are late."

"Oh is it now, Mr. Mason?"

"Why yes, it is"

"And that would be because?"

Perry stopped and turned to Della. Putting his hands on her face he looked down at her. In a voice filled with wonder he quietly said, "because my darling, you are so beautiful and so amazing and so…" Perry stopped for a minute then continued, "I love you Della Street and I just couldn't help it. You just looked so gorgeous and then you smiled at me and I was gone. You see what you do to me?"

"Well counselor, I could say the same about you…and I think I will… you are so handsome that when I look at you I can hardly breathe. So I guess you can say that we're both at fault here."

Perry glanced down at Della and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kissing her on the forehead he put his arm around her. "Come on, we'd better go inside before Lucas and Gwenn send out a search party to look for us.

As Perry and Della entered the house, Lucas Matthews came over to greet them. Tall, handsome and charming, he was as close to Perry in character as anyone could be. The difference in the two men was their physical appearance. They were both handsome yes, but where Perry had dark hair, Lucas had a head full of shocking red curls. His green eyes were just as mesmerizing as Perry's blue ones. Lucas was a born and bred Arizonian. He had grown up in Tempe coming from a hard working ranch family. Using a small inheritance from his Grandparents, he had attended Arizona State and graduated with a degree in business and accounting. Intelligent, with a sharp mind and keen insight for the financial and real estate markets, Lucas had worked his way up the ladder and finally opened his own firm. He did business the right way, establishing a rapport with his associates and treating them with honesty, respect and dignity…much like Perry did with his clients and staff.

On a business trip to Chicago eight years before Lucas Matthews walked into the financial firm of Taylor, Morgan and Kramer. He took one look at the lovely and gracious head of acquisitions and mergers, Gwendolyn Harper and he was gone…hook, line and sinker…much the same way Perry had fallen for Della. What he didn't know then, was that Gwenn and Della were the best of friends, having grown up together since they were seven years old. Having gotten Miss Harpers attention, Mr. Matthews managed to court her and by the end of his two week stay in the windy city, it was clear that they had fallen in love. As soon as she could Gwenn called her best friend and told her all about the new man in her life. By that time Della had been living in California for two years and had been working for Perry for eight months. Della was thrilled for Gwenn and as she hung up the phone from having that conversation Della smiled to herself. She knew all too well what Gwenn was feeling because she was having those very same feelings about a certain lawyer. The only difference being, that Della wasn't quite sure about this certain lawyer's feelings for her. She needn't have worried though. Six months later, walking down the aisle in a pale pink chiffon dress as Gwenn's maid of honor, she passed that certain lawyer, sitting at the end of the pew. The looks that passed between them said it all. There were just a few people at that wedding that weren't aware of something that already had been brought to light. That very handsome attorney and his very beautiful secretary had become an official couple three months earlier.

Upon returning from their honeymoon Gwenn and Lucas settled down in Phoenix. By the fifth year of their marriage, they had two children, a boy and a girl and were living the American dream. Della and Gwenn's friendship remained strong and they were as close as always. They spoke on the phone at least once a week and managed to get in a visit whenever time allowed. Having gotten to know each other well, Perry and Lucas's friendship was born out of a mutual respect and admiration, and over the years, the two couples became very close. So when Lucas decided to give a party for Gwenn's birthday, Miss Street and her Mr. Mason were at the top of the list.

After shaking hands with Perry and giving Della a light kiss on the check, Lucas led them into the living room. Looking around Perry again took notice of the well appointed room. Gwenn's taste was the main influence and the room held a combination of elegance and simplicity. Perry smiled to himself. He thought how similar Della and Gwenn were in so many ways and that the beauty of this room was much like the beauty of the two women themselves. Perry's smile quickly faded as he noticed something else. Lucas's usually affable greeting had seemed forced and his eyes held a worried look.

Lost in thought, Perry didn't hear Della's whispered comment until he felt a light pressure on his arm. He turned his attention back to her and gave her an apologetic glance.

"Perry, is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You looked so far away and you didn't hear me. In case you haven't noticed counselor, we are at a party and….if I am not mistaken, wasn't it your idea to turn this weekend into a week's vacation?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just…Perry was about to say something but thought better of it. Instead he looked down at Della, his eyes traveling the lines of her trim figure, then coming to rest on her lovely face. Softly, he said. You my beauty, are right as usual. Pulling her close, he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "When we get back to the hotel, will you remind me again…hmmm?"

Della gazed up at Perry, giving him a brilliant smile.. There was a twinkle in her beautiful eyes as she said demurely, "I will be happy to remind you, Mr. Mason. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to find Gwenn. Why don't you see if you can track down Lucas and I will meet you back here in a little while."

Tenderly brushing away a wisp of hair that had fallen in her face, Perry said quietly, "I have a better idea. Will you meet me on the patio in about a half hour? That band sounds too good to pass up and besides, I want to hold you close while we dance,"

Della's voice was slightly seductive. "You've got yourself a date counselor" She stood on her tiptoes and left a soft brush on Perry's lips Then, leaving him wanting more, Della went off in search of her friend.

Gwenn Matthews stood in the center of her large kitchen, talking to the caterer. Upon entering, one could tell that it was the focal point of the home. Although modern and filled with all the latest amenities, the room held a charm and warmth all its own. The walls were painted two shades of yellow, the top half just a bit lighter than the bottom and were divided by a wood chair rail that had been painted a glossy white. The blue speckled counters wrapped around the room, complementing the light wood cabinets and in the center stood a large island, complete with a butcher block top. Gwenn had papered the wall behind the oven in a pale yellow and blue flowered pattern and had brought red into the room as the accent color. Against the back wall sat the white tile and wood table and chairs and one wall held a large cork board filled with school messages, daily notes, appointment schedules and the children's art work.

Walking into the kitchen, Della found Gwenn deep in conversation. While waiting for her to finish, Della's thoughts drifted back to the talks she and her friend had over the years. She smiled to herself as she realized that both of them had the life they had always wanted. A small chuckle escaped Della's lips as she thought too of the many times Gwenn would ask about her and Perry. She and Gwenn would be having a conversation and somehow Mrs. Matthews would quietly and skillfully bring up the subject of Miss Street's relationship with Mr. Mason. Della would smile, a twinkle would come into her beautiful eyes and she would tell Gwenn what she always told her…she loved Perry more than anything else in the world…she was happy and contented with her life and she couldn't see it changing. Perry was amazing…she always felt safe and protected…he spoiled here and he took wonderful care of her. Gwenn would smile and give Della a hug. She would tell her that she was happy for her but she just knew that one day Della would be calling her with exciting news. The girls would then dissolve into laughter and the conversation would go in another direction, usually about the children and daily life.

Finished with the caterer, Gwenn turned her attention to her friend. Looking at her, Della knew how Lucas had fallen in love with her so quickly. Just an inch or so taller than Della, Gwenn was a natural beauty. Her warm, honey blonde hair fell in a soft natural curl to her shoulder and her blue eyes sparkled with humor and warmth. She was sweet, witty, smart and genuine and whenever anyone met her, they were immediately taken with her beauty and charm. Baring the physical difference, it's as if she were a mirror reflection of her best friend.

Gwenn walked over to Della and the two embraced. Breaking away, Della said, "Oh Gwennie, you look absolutely stunning. I'll bet Lucas wishes everyone would just leave so he could be alone with you."

Gwenn laughed . Giving Della a smile and a wink she said laughingly, "talk about looking stunning, my God Della, it's a wonder Perry let you out of his sight"

Laughing herself, Della said, "actually, Perry and I have a "date" on the terrace in about twenty minutes….for dancing"

A mischievous look came into Gwenn's eyes. With a teasing tone in her voice she said, "for dancing, hmmm?"

A warm blush crept up the side of Della's face. Softly she said, "yes, my dear Gwenn for dancing. Now come on, I want to see the children before they go to bed and I don't want to keep Perry waiting."

With that, the two women walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

While Della and Gwenn had been talking in the kitchen, Perry had gone in search of Lucas and found him in the library. He was staring out the window that overlooked the terrace. His face held the same look Perry had seen earlier and as Perry came into the room, Lucas turned and gave his friend a rueful smile. Perry walked over to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he asked, "how are you Lucas?"

Lucas went behind his desk. Dropping his tall body in the large, comfortable leather chair, he rubbed his hands across his face. Looking straight at Mason he said, "I don't know Perry…I don't know how I am."

.Although Perry had suspected there was a problem he was momentarily taken back at Lucas's candor. He didn't like the way he looked and he thought he sounded tired…older. Perry sat down across from him and in a concerned voice asked, "Lucas, is there anything I can do?...anything I can help you with?"

Lucas's voice was so quiet that Perry almost didn't hear him. "There's trouble with my business Perry, I think someone is doctoring the books."

Perry sat forward in the chair. "Embezzlement?" he asked, his voice serious but calm.

"Maybe, but there may be more to it than that. I wanted to call you this afternoon to see if we could meet privately but with the preparations for the party and all…." Lucas stood up, walked around and leaned against the desk. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Perry, can we keep this between us…just between us?"

"I take it Gwenn doesn't know?"

Lucas shook his head. "No she doesn't and I want it to stay that way. She has enough to deal with, the house, the children…and me. Not to mention her charities and the other activities she's involved in." Lucas rubbed his hand over his face and sighed deeply. "God Perry, I love her so much. I would do anything for her. I want to protect her and take care of her. I don't want her to have anything extra to worry about."

Perry smiled to himself. Lucas's words echoed his feelings about Della. He had those same exact thoughts every day since she'd come into his life.

Perry's voice was kind as he spoke to his friend. "Lucas, you know that as an attorney, anything you tell me is confidential…and as an attorney and your friend, I will keep that confidence. Now, as an attorney and your friend, let me give you a piece of advice. Don't keep anything…and I mean anything from Gwenn. She's your wife and while I know that you want to protect her, believe me it will be better in the long run if you're honest with her right from the start. She's intelligent and intuitive. She can help you in ways, you can't imagine and most importantly, she can be your greatest comfort. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. You know how I feel about Della and while we may not be married in the eyes of the law, I feel just as much married to her as you do to Gwenn. I love her, respect her and I can't see my life without her. I always want to protect her and take care of her and I watch over her the best as I can. I also don't keep anything from her. I trust her implicitly and I value her opinions. She is my greatest comfort and my greatest joy."

Even though he was worried a smile came over Lucas's face. Chuckling, he said, "you know Perry, for someone who's not, as you say, "legally wed" you really have this whole marriage business down pat. By the way, why aren't you?"

"Why aren't I what?"

"Married…legally that is. You know, a wedding… the girls crying… flowers… rice and orange blossoms… rings… a house in the suburbs… kids….the whole nine yards."

Perry sighed. "Lucas, nothing would make me happier my friend. I've asked Della to marry me more than once. I'm sure I will ask her again and again and again…probably until she says yes."

"Why the resistance? I mean it's simple isn't it? You love her…she loves you…she's perfect for you in every way…you said it yourself. So, what's the holdup?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Anyway, if I remember, we were talking about you." Perry paused a minute then continued, "let's get back to your problem. I'll be happy to meet with you and I'll try to help you in any way I can. I do think that you should also contact your own attorney and fill him in. Above all talk to Gwenn….and do it as soon as possible…tonight after the party or tomorrow at the latest. Trust me, the sooner you do, the better you'll feel." Perry rose from the chair and placed a reassuring hand on Lucas's back. " Look, I know that we are going to be together tomorrow. Della said that she and Gwenn have something planned. From what she told me, it had something to do with us and the kids. I have an idea. When we received the invitation to Gwenn's party I decided to surprise Della and make a vacation out of it. We'll be here for another week so how about if we meet Monday morning, either at your office or my hotel. We'll have the time to talk and maybe we can find a solution to your problem or at the very least, find something that will give us a clue."

Perry noticed the relief on Lucas face as he smiled and said, "thank you Perry. I'm so glad you're here…both you and Della. I think Gwenn's going to need her best friend. Oh and about tomorrow…just to prepare you….We're going miniature golfing with two professionals. Personally I think they cheat but Gwenn says that their naturals. I think I'll just let you be the judge."

Perry laughed and said, "It will be my pleasure. You know that Della and I always love being here with you and Gwenn and the kids….and Lucas, try not to worry. We'll find the answer. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a very important date with a very beautiful woman. She's waiting for me on the terrace and I don't want to keep her waiting a minute longer." Then giving Lucas a wink and a smile, Perry turned and walked through the French doors that led out to the terrace….and to Della.

The soft sounds of the orchestra drifted through the terrace, complimenting the warm Summer night. Handsome men in dinner jackets and beautiful women in cocktail dresses stood around, some talking in groups, some couples by themselves, and some dancing to the wonderful melodies of the band. Silver trays with a myriad of h'dorves and glasses filled with wine and champagne were being passed around by caterers wearing simple, crisp uniforms. Green plants, interspersed with small twinkling lights were encased in clay pots and surrounded the perimeter of the terrace The sky had just begun to bid the day goodbye and the night hello and the orange, red and golden hues of the sunrise meeting the top of the majestic mountains made for a magnificent view. At the very moment when the sun began to set behind the mountain, a gentle breeze passed over the terrace, settling on its occupants. The sound of a nightingale could be heard in the distance and the stars were getting ready to make their dazzling appearance in what would become a brilliantly clear night sky.

Della was standing in one corner of the terrace, her back to the crowd. Slightly leaning against one of the pots she didn't see Perry approaching. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Feeling warm breath on her neck, Della shivered slightly. Perry nuzzled her behind the ear and then gently turned her around, pulling her closer into his embrace. Laying her head on his broad chest she said softly, "I missed you, counselor"

Perry's voice suddenly took on a husky tone as he said, "I missed you too sweetheart. I had to take care of something and I guess I am a little late. Can you forgive me?"

Della raised her head. Her eyes met Perry's and the look she gave him, stole his breath. Her own voice was low and held a promise of things to come. "You weren't that late darling and besides, you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Yes, that's all that matters," repeated Perry, his voice now just a whisper. He bent down and left a soft, sensual kiss on Della's lips. He felt Della pressing closer to him and then felt her returning the kiss…stronger…hungrier…as if she didn't want it to end. When at last they parted, both breathless, Perry looked at her and said, "I…I believe I owe you a dance, Miss Street."

"Yes you do Mr. Mason."

Without saying another word, Perry gently guided Della onto the movable dance floor that had been placed in the center of the terrace. He took her in his arms, once again reveling in the nearness of her. As Della melted into him, she sighed, feeling the way she always did when Perry held her. It was as if she were being covered with a warm blanket…a warm blanket that held safety, protection and complete love.

As he and Della danced, Perry put his face next to hers and softly hummed along. They seemed to be in a world of their own, slowly swaying to the song being played by the orchestra…...mesmerized by the silky sounds of the bands beautiful vocalist.

Love is a many splendored thing  
It's the April rose  
That only grows in the early spring  
Love is nature's way of giving  
A reason to be living  
The golden crown that makes a man a king

Once on a high and windy hill  
In the morning mist  
Two lovers kissed  
And the world stood still  
Then your fingers touched  
My silent heart and taught it how to sing  
Yes, true love's  
A many splendored thing

Once on a high and windy hill  
In the morning mist  
Two lovers kissed  
And the world stood still  
Then your fingers touched  
My silent heart and taught it how to sing  
Yes, true love's  
A many splendored thing

Perry drew Della closer to him, leaving small soft kisses in her hair. He then kissed her forehead and eyelids, finally settling his lips on hers. When the song ended, it took another moment or so for them to break apart. Pulling back, Perry brushed the hair away from Della's face. Tenderly he caressed her face and said, "Do you think it would be in poor taste to leave without saying goodnight to Lucas and Gwenn?"

Looking up at Perry, Della's face held a small pout. Slowly she moved her hands up his arms, snaking them past his shoulders and finally bringing them to rest behind his neck. Perry felt a feather light touch on his skin and as Della wound her fingers inside the silky fabric and playfully moved them around, he sucked in a deep breath.

Della's voice was low and sensual. "Tell me something Mr. Mason, did you really intend to leave after only one dance? It would be such a shame to waist all this…ambiance." Della's eyes held a mischievous twinkle and her voice a wistful tone.

"Della…."

"Is something wrong? I mean you look like you have something on your mind. Is that why you want to leave? You know, if you tell me what the problem is, I might be able to help."

.

Perry eyes locked onto Della's. He brought her hand up to his lips. Kissing it tenderly he said, "I do have something to tell you but it can wait until morning. It has nothing to do with my wanting to leave. The only reason I want to go is because I cannot wait to be alone with you. Perry then put his hands on Della's face and pressed his lips to hers, kissing so passionately that Della felt dizzy and week. Putting a bit of space between them, Perry continued. " You know, Miss Street, while I am very happy to be here, I do have plans for the rest of the evening which requires the presence of only two people…namely you and I. It would make me very happy if you would indulge me so….."Perry didn't have a chance to finish. Della stood on her tiptoes and left a soft kiss on Perry's lips. Quietly she said, I would do anything to make you happy counselor. I can't wait to find out what those plans are." Laughing softly, Della picked up her evening bag from a nearby table. Putting his arm around her, Perry led her down the path, around to the front of the house and their waiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

All Is Forgiven Chapter 2

Perry Mason opened the door to his hotel suite and allowed the young man to enter. The waiter wheeled the cart inside and placed it in the center of the dining area, next to the table and chairs. Mason signed the bill for the breakfast, including a generous gratuity and smiled his thanks. The boy scanned the slip and his eyes went wide with surprise as he realized the amount of the tip. Giving a final check to make sure everything was in order, he gave Perry a youthful grin, then turned and left.

Perry walked over to the cart. Lifting the lids off the plates he smiled in satisfaction. He removed one of the red roses from the glass vase and was about to turn around and walk back to the bedroom, when he heard soft footsteps and smelled the lingering scent of bath oil. Not moving, he felt silky hands slide smoothly around his waist and a small framed body gently coming to rest against his back. Perry turned to see Della's beautiful face gazing up at him, eyes shining with love, lips turned upward in that spectacular smile she always wore. Strong arms wrapped around her as she snuggled into him as close as their bodies would allow. The attorney looked down at his gorgeous secretary and kissed her tenderly yet passionately on the mouth.

Breaking away, but retaining a soothing hold, Perry brushed his hand across Della's cheeks so tenderly and lightly that he felt her tremble. Moving one arm from around her, Perry reached over to the table where he'd left the rose. Beginning at her forehead, he very slowly, traced her face with the delicate flower. He then followed the same path with soft brush like kisses, finishing when their lips met.

In a voice still drowsy with sleep, Della said, "this is beautiful Perry. Thank you. Nice touch" she said, nodding at the rose. There was teasing in her voice as she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Mr. Mason, do you treat every woman you know this way, or am I the first?"

"You, my wonderful Miss Street should know the answer to that"

Feigning innocence and a yawn, Della said, "I suppose I should, but just for arguments sake would you mind telling me again"

Taking Della by the hand, Perry led her to the couch. Gently sitting her down, he pretended to assume his famous lawyers stance. Perry looked Della directly in the eyes. Trying his best to remain serious he began to question her as he would a witness on the stand

"Miss Street, would you tell the court exactly how long we have known each other"

.Picking up on Perry's playfulness, Della said, "about nine years"

"I believe I asked you EXACTLY how long."

"EXACTLY 8 years and 8 months"

"You are almost correct, Miss Street. You see it's been EXACTLY 8 years,8 months, 1 week and three days…and if memory serves me, I believe it was October 2nd 1949"

A small look of surprise escaped Della's face. She hadn't realized that Perry remembered the precise date. Opening her mouth to say something, she noticed Perry holding up his hand, silencing her. What she didn't notice was Perry biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. In reality he wanted to stop this little game and take Della into his arms. First, he needed one more answer to one more question...

Going as close as possible to where Della was seated, Perry continued his "interrogation," his voice becoming soft and loving. "Now Miss Street, I have only one more question. In the all the time we have known each other, have I ever looked at, yet alone expressed a desire to have any other woman but you in my life?"

Putting her head down, Della's answer was so soft, Perry could hardly hear her.

"No"

"I'm sorry, I don't think the court can hear you.

Not certain if she wanted to laugh or cry, Della spoke just a bit louder

"No".

There was no more separation. Perry effectively closed the space between them. Pulling her up into his embrace, he held her tightly, whispering, "from that very first day darling….It's always been you…just you…then…now… and always. I remember it like it yesterday. Do you realize that you changed my life?"

Raising her head from Perry's chest, Della gave him a slightly confused look.

Perry smiled. Taking Della's hand he tenderly brought it up to his lips, Ever so gently he kissed her fingers one by one. Settling her closer in his arms, he spoke softly, his voice loving, his touch tender.

"Della, listen to me baby. The minute I saw you, it was like being struck by lightning…and along with your beauty, I also fell in love with your intelligence and your charm and your humor. It's as if we were destined to be together. You're part of me, my best part. You've enriched my life in ways you can't imagine. I can't see myself self without you."

.Della's voice was warm and caring. "Oh Perry, I feel the same way…and it has been that way from the very beginning. I love you too…only you." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she said… "and I don't see that changing any time soon counselor." Now, as lovely as this is, I think we better see to that wonderful breakfast you ordered. Then I'll get dressed. I'm really glad you convinced Lucas to be honest with Gwenn. By the way, what time is your meeting with him? I know I should remember what you told me but I've been sort of…uh… distracted since the party.

"Eleven thirty and I want both you and Gwenn to be there. I could use your help and I think it's a good idea for Gwenn to know everything too.."Perry paused for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Whatever for?"

"This is supposed to be our vacation and while I'm always happy to be with Lucas and Gwenn and the kids, and I'm glad to help him, I really wanted to make sure we left time just for us."

Della placed her lips on Perry's leaving a sensuous kiss. Her voice was soft "My dear Mr. Mason, while I love you for making this vacation happen, I also love you for wanting to help our friends. That's who you are. It's what makes you the most wonderful, caring, amazing man in the world. I understand and I wouldn't expect anything different. Lightly tugging on Perry's arm, she flashed him a brilliant smile. "Come on, I think someone here owes me breakfast"

.

While Della was dressing, Perry consumed the last of his meal. He poured himself more coffee, adding the sugar and cream. As he stirred the golden colored liquid, his thoughts drifted back to the weekend that had so quickly come and gone. Despite the serious nature of the conversation with Lucas, the party had been wonderful. As always Della had looked beautiful. She had worn a sleeveless aqua sheath dress with thin silver thread running through it. The garment fit her like a second skin and as Perry danced with her he noticed more than one man's eyes looking at his stunning companion. Dancing with Della afforded Perry one of his greatest pleasures. He loved holding her in his arms and would seize the moment when ever the opportunity arose. Perry smiled as he remembered Della's face when they walked into the suite after returning from the Matthew's home. He had made arrangements to have flowers delivered and they had filled the air with an intoxicating aroma. The champagne was ready and waiting, having already been chilled. The rooms were dark, their only light coming from the glow of candles that had been placed around them. Soft, romantic music was emanating from the stereo which stood against the back wall.

After enjoying some of the bubbly liquid, Perry took Della into his arms so they could dance. Eyes sparkling with a devilish gleam, Della put her arms around Perry's neck. She brought his face down to hers and placed a warm kiss on his lips. Then without warning she slipped out of her silver open toed sandals and placed her feet on his shoes. Not expecting this, Perry glanced down at Della. Giving her a look that held both surprise and delight, he brought her closer into his embrace. His hands began to lightly roam over her bare back. Perry's mouth met Della's supple skin, leaving sweet sensuous kisses on her neck, shoulders and throat. Not being able to stand it any longer, Della began to moan softly. She was witless and as Perry's gaze connected with hers, looks of longing and desire silenced speech. In one swift movement, Perry's hands went around Della's waist, lifting her to his full height. Carrying her into the bedroom, Perry sat down on the bed while still holding Della in his arms. Carefully, he maneuvered her off his lap, his lips returning again to her soft skin. Della felt gentle hands pushing her backwards onto the bed. A moment later those same gentle hands were stroking her body up and down….lingering…tantalizing. Perry's fingertips barely brushed over Della's eyelids and down her face causing her to shiver and gasp. Sliding his hands behind Della's back, Perry continued to stroke and caress her. He felt her trembling beneath him and as she brought her body up to meet his, he heard her moan and call out his name. Perry felt his own heart race and the blood rush to his head. Della's eyes locked into his, sound and light merged and exploded and the room seemed to spin. Della moaned again. Perry put his lips on hers drawing her further and further into sweet oblivion. Slipping into delicious ecstasy, bodies and souls united, shutting out everything around them.

"Perry?...Perry?"

The soft sound of Della's voice and the sweet kiss she left on his lips, brought Perry out of his daydream. Looking up at her, he met her smile with one of his own. He grinned at her sheepishly and said, "Well Miss Street, it looks as if you caught me"

"It would seem so, Mr. Mason….and just what have you been thinking about while I was getting dressed?" Her eyes sparkled and her brilliant smile matched the teasing nature of her voice

Perry stood and brought Della into his arms. Lightly kissing the top of her head, he pulled back and said quietly, "If you must know, I was thinking of last night and how gorgeous you looked. I was also thinking about what happened after we came back from the party." Perry grinned as Della's face took on a warm blush.

"Now my beauty, if you're ready, let's go meet Lucas and Gwenn. Hopefully we'll be able to help them solve whatever the problem is." Perry raised his eyebrows suggestively and thumbed Della under the chin. "Then we can concentrate on the real reason we came….to spend time with them…. and better yet…to spend some time alone."

Della wrapped her hands around Perry's waist and hugged him tightly. Gazing up at him, she flashed him a spectacular smile and said, "my thoughts exactly counselor."

Gently removing Della's hands from around his body, Perry walked over to the desk and picked up a set of keys and a folder. Walking back to Della, he gave her a sweet light kiss on her forehead and said quietly, "I love you baby."

Della leaned into Perry and for just a moment, rested her head on his broad chest. Looking up at him with adoring eyes she said softly, "I love you too Perry."

Perry pulled back and smiled at Della. Then putting his arm around her, Perry guided Della through the door and off to see their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

All Is Forgiven Chapter 3

Perry Mason and Della Street sat across the desk from Lucas Matthews. Gwenn Matthews sat next to her husband and as he looked at Della and their friends, Perry was once again reminded of how the two women in that room were so much alike. When Perry and Della had entered the office, Gwenn immediately stood up from where she'd been sitting and came over to greet them. She hugged both Perry and Della and even though they knew she was worried, her greeting to them was warm and caring. As she ushered them further into the office, she smiled and said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry we're not ready. Lucas is on the phone…he's been on the phone practically the whole morning. I'm going over some files for him…some invoices and such . Normally Mrs. Simpson would do it but Lucas doesn't want anyone to know what's going on…at least not yet. This morning he called everyone and told them not to come in. He made up something about the power being off…he didn't want anyone here. He wanted us to be able to talk privately. He didn't want to take a chance of anyone being able to overhear anything. Gwenn's cheerful manor suddenly faded and she became quiet. Her face paled and unshed tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Perry, I'm so worried about him. I knew something was bothering him for a few weeks now, but he wouldn't tell me. He kept saying that it was nothing, he was just a little tired. Thank you for convincing him to tell me what's been going on. We don't keep any secrets from one another and it was killing me knowing something was wrong. I couldn't help him. I just didn't know what to do." Gwenn exhaled deeply and leaned back against the desk.

Perry looked at Della, giving her a smile and a wink. Then he turned to Gwenn. Taking her hands in his, he said quietly, "Gwenn, I know this is easy for me to say but try not to worry. You know we'll do whatever we can to help. " I'm sure that between all of us we'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Della went over to Gwenn and put her arms around her. She hugged her tightly, then pulled back. Smiling, she said, "Gwennie, Perry is right. We're going to do everything we can to help you. Believe me, once Perry makes up his mind to do something, he won't stop until he's satisfied that everything is fine. Just think, the timing of this visit couldn't have been better. Not only do we get a chance to spend time with you and Lucas and the children, but we get a chance to help the both of you as well.. Remember all those scrapes we used to get into? We always found a way out. What was it that everyone said about us?...There goes Harper and Street…what a pair. They're joined at the hip… handle them with care."

The girls dissolved into giggles and then their giggles turned into fits of laughter. After they had both gotten their breath, Gwenn looked at Perry and said, " You should have seen her Perry, she was something else. I was the shy one. Della was the complete opposite. When my parents told me we were moving, I was miserable. Even though I was only seven I felt so sad. I was leaving the only home I knew. I was afraid of the whole move. It was the summer before second grade. I was convinced I would be unhappy. I didn't want to go to a new school…didn't want to live in a new house….didn't want any of it. Then we moved next door to Della and her family. The first day we were there I was in my room crying and I heard the doorbell. Then I heard voices, so I went to the top of the stairs and hid behind the banister. I looked down into the foyer and saw this lady and a little girl. The woman was talking to my mother. She had a really nice voice and she sounded very sweet. She handed something to my Mother and said something about our needing dinner. Then she introduced the little girl. My Mom told her about me and the little girl asked if I wanted to come over to her house. She sounded friendly so I gathered up my courage and went downstairs. There was Della and her Mom. They were so nice and so sweet. They made me feel comfortable right away. That was the day Della and I became friends and the rest…as they say…is history. "

Perry laughed. "I'm not surprised to hear that. Della's the same way with everyone she meets. I see it every day. Doesn't matter if it's a client, the doorman or the mailman. Hell, she even has the D.A. and the police Lieutenant wrapped around her little finger." He put his arm around Della, bringing her into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

Della snuggled into Perry for a minute, reveling in the warmth only his closeness could bring. A warm blush crept up her face as it always did whenever anyone would pay her a compliment. Then extricating herself from Perry she looked at both he and Gwenn and gave them one of her brilliant smiles. Trying to be serious she said, "alright you two, that's enough. This is a business meeting. We're here to help, remember?"

Picking up on her friends manner, Gwenn stood straight and brought her hand up in a salute. Matching Della's tone she said, "yes mam , we'll get on that right away. I'll just go and see if Mr. Matthews is off the phone. I'll be right back to escort you to his office." Trying to suppress a giggle, Gwenn turned and walked back to Lucas's private office.

Della turned back to Perry. Moving close, she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him lovingly. Softly she said, "thank you darling."

"What for?"

"You know, for this…for all of this, for offering to help Gwenn and Lucas, for the last two days, for planning it so we could take a vacation…mostly just for being you. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Perry smiled and kissed the top of Della's head. Putting his finger underneath her chin, he brought her face up to his. In a quiet voice he said, "Della, sweetheart, you know I would do anything for you. The most important thing to me is your happiness. I certainly don't mind helping our friends and I most certainly will do anything I can to make sure we spend time alone As for being lucky, I ask myself that every day. Like Gwenn said, you are something else. Now my love, let's go see if Lucas is ready for us." Perry bent down and left a sweet kiss on Della's lips. Then, taking her by the arm, he guided her back to where their friends were waiting.

So here they were, sitting in Lucas's private office. Perry had just finished looking over the files and after scanning the books, he looked up at his friend and said seriously but calmly, " Lucas, you're definitely right about something being off. It would appear that someone got into the books and doctored them up. It also looks like someone helped themselves to some money and I don't like how these land contracts look. I will say one thing, whoever did this knew exactly what to do. There's something else, but I can't put my finger on it. Do you have the originals to these or another copy?"

Lucas ran his hands over his face. He stood and went into the small room connected to his office. A moment later he came back with another ledger and three large manila envelopes. He handed everything to Perry then sat down in his chair, exhaling deeply.

"Perry, here are the originals of the land deeds and a copy of the accounts. I keep them all in my safe. The buyer and the seller always get a copy of the deeds and one copy is filed here in town at city hall in the records department. The only two people that know the combination are Gwenn and myself. My business partner doesn't even know…he's hardly ever here anyway. I thought it would be better this way. Less of a chance of something going wrong." Lucas paused for a moment. Then sounding tired and defeated he asked, "Where do we go from here? What should I do?"

"Lucas, do you mind if we take theses back to our hotel? I'd like Della and I to look over them a little more. Maybe we'll see something more…something will stick out. The answer has to be here, I'm sure of that. What concerns me is the way this happened. This may not be a onetime deal. Whoever is doing this may be very greedy and want more. " Perry was thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Lucas, is there anyone you know who may have a problem with you or your business? …anyone that you've recently argued with…anything of that nature?"

Lucas was silent for a moment and Perry thought he detected something in his eyes. It was if his friend wanted to say something but was hesitant. It was almost as though he was still hiding something …something from him …something from Gwenn. The lawyer thought back to moments before and Gwenn's statement. The words, "we don't keep any secrets from each other," kept playing over in Perry's mind. He thought about his relationship with Della. When they had gotten together, they vowed to always be honest with one another…to never keep secrets. It was a matter of trust. A relationship without complete trust and honesty couldn't survive. So when Lucas had told Perry about keeping his troubles from Gwenn, Mason knew he had to give Lucas advice about telling his wife the truth. With these thoughts still swirling around in his head, Lucas's words brought his attention back to the present conversation. "I can't think of anyone Perry. I can't think of anyone who would do this. That's why this is so frustrating. I've been in this business for years and I've never had to worry about anything like this. Thankfully, I've really been lucky. Maybe my luck has just run out."

Gwenn put her hand on her husband's face and turned him to her. Softly but firmly she said, " you are still lucky, darling. You have me and the children…and you have wonderful friends…we have wonderful friends. We'll get to the bottom of this. No one is going to hurt you. I'll never let that happen. The solution is very simple. They'll have to go through me first."

Even though it was serious in nature, Gwenn's statement seemed to have lightened the moment and the two couples shared a laugh. Lucas reached across the desk and shook Perry's hand.

"Thanks Perry, you too Della. I really appreciate your help with this. I could have gone to my own attorney but like I said I didn't want anyone to know anything…at least right now. Oh and yes, if you want to take these with you that would be fine. Like you said, maybe you'll see something I didn't. You know what they always say about a second pair of eyes."

Della stood up from her chair and said, "I don't know about you two, but Gwenn and I are starving and besides we have shopping to do."

"Yes and I have to pick the children up from school in at three thirty which doesn't leave much time for…"

Lucas put his hand up to stop Gwenn from speaking. Seeming to have a change in mood he said, why don't you let Perry and me pick up the kids. That way, you will have time to shop without being rushed. The kids will be fine. Perry and I will see to that. You just take your time and we come home whenever you're finished."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. However you need to know a few things. First, today was my turn at car pool so you will need to pick up Jenny Douglass, Annie Parker and Rory Davis. Second, do not let Sam and Julie con you into letting them have sweets for snack. There's lots of fresh fruit and cheese and crackers they can have. They will be fine with that…no matter what they say. Julie has dance class this afternoon. Her pink bag is in her room, already to go. Sally Henderson will be picking her up and bringing her home. You will have to take Sam to baseball practice. His uniform is on top of his bureau." Gwenn gave Lucas a mischievous smile. "Think you can handle all that dear?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes honey, I think I somehow will be able to manage all that. It's a piece of cake and….if I run into trouble I'll have Perry to get me out of it."

Della and Gwenn looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Lucas

"They think we can't do it." said Perry teasingly

"That's not true" said Gwenn. We know you can do it, it's just cute that's all."

Well cute or not, we better head on over to the Wagon Wheel for lunch. Now I'm starving and I'm sure Perry is too.

"You have that right." Scooping up the ledger and the envelopes , the lawyer said, "Just let me put this in the car and we'll be ready for lunch. Sweetheart can you please help me?"

"My pleasure counselor, " Della said sweetly. She glanced at Perry, giving him a loving look and a brilliant smile.

Lucas held the door as the women walked out of the office first. As he was about to leave, Perry stopped him. Looking him straight in the eyes Perry spoke quietly but firmly. "Lucas, are you sure there's nothing else you have to tell me? Nothing else you want to say?"

"Perry I…look, can we please just leave it for now?"

"Lucas if you have…Perry started to question his friend but decided to leave it alone for the time being. However he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the story than Mr. Matthews was willing to tell.

As Perry and Della went off to lunch with their friends, neither one could have known that this would be the last carefree day they would have in a long time. They couldn't have known then, that their vacation and more importantly their relationship and their entire future was in peril


	4. Chapter 4

All Is Forgiven Chapter 4

Perry walked through the door of the suite and stopped in his tracks. Taking in the sight, a smile began to form on his lips and love filled his eyes. There, in front of him was a truly beautiful picture. Della sat at the table, head down on one arm, the other flung straight out in front of her. It was apparent that she was sleeping…very soundly. Perry walked over to her and lightly brushed away an errant curl that had fallen across her face. The papers they'd been going over were strewn about…"organized chaos Della called it. Perry laughed to himself as he remembered what he had told Della only a half hour before. After staying up till almost sunrise, Perry tried to convince Della to go to bed. They had been up most of the night trying to find something…anything that would give them an answer or at least a clue to the mess their friends were in. The coffee that had been sent up to the suite hours before was cold and stale. Perry was going downstairs to bring back a fresh pot. He thought the break would do him some good. The Coyote Café was opened 24 hours a day…one of the many amenities the hotel offered. The more formal restaurant, Jaspers, was opened only for lunch and dinner but the little coffee shop was available to patrons around the clock.

Della declined the coffee and had given Perry a sleepy smile accompanied by a stifled yawn. She had told him she'd wanted to look over one part of the ledger again and that when he returned from his very early trip downstairs, she then would consider sleeping …only on one condition. Perry had smiled and raised a questioning eyebrow, silently demanding to know what it could be. Della's answer very tempting. She would go to sleep only if Perry would join her. Perry laughed and told her it was a deal. Bending down and leaving a soft kiss in her hair, he said he'd be back in a few minutes.

Perry bent down and picked Della up as gently as he could so as not to awaken her. Carrying her into the bedroom, he lay her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he started to back away. Della stirred a bit then opened her eyes. Fighting sleep, she looked up at him and asked drowsily, "Perry, what are you doing?"

Sitting down beside her, Perry tenderly took hold of Della's hand. In a very low voice he said, "I came back and you were fast asleep… I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you." Brushing his finger across her lips he whispered, "shhhh…. It's very early in the morning baby. All good little girls should be in bed. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"Hmmmm…I love you too. Remember our deal counselor?" Della's voice was barely audible and she had a hard time keeping her eyes opened. She reached up to caress Perry's face but exhaustion overcame her and her hand dropped heavily back onto the bed.

Whispering again, Perry said, "I remember sweetheart and I'll be right there." Perry slipped off his loafers and got undressed, leaving on only his undershirt and shorts. Going around to the other side of the bed, he slipped in beside Della, wrapping her up in his arms. Settling her as close to him as possible, he pulled the blanket around them. As he held the beautiful brunette in his embrace, he thought back to the meeting the day before. Suddenly, Lucas's words and the look in his eyes flashed before him. Perry felt his face flush…. his heart begin to race. He wouldn't have to ask Lucas if there was anything else he needed to tell him….He knew what Lucas would say….he knew the rest of the secret Lucas was keeping …and he knew that unless it was handled very carefully, it would hurt the people Perry cared about most in the world. He couldn't stand by and let that happen without doing everything in his power to stop it.

The afternoon sun came pouring through the windows of Perry and Della's suite. After getting some much needed sleep, the attorney and his secretary were back at work. Once again they were pouring over the ledger and land deeds of Lucas's business. Unfortunately, they weren't having much success finding answers. Della did come across some pages that looked different. They appeared to have been added to the original ledger. They weren't in the ledger that Lucas had taken from his safe. She had noticed that some of the entries appeared different too…the writing and the formation of the numbers were not the same as on the other pages. Perry, looking over the deeds, realized that some of the wording was different on one or two of the copies. Beyond that, nothing really stood out. It was as if the whole situation was one huge jigsaw puzzle with a hundred tiny pieces. Also, having remembered Lucas's secret, Perry was sure that he would now be able to find the answer to the puzzle. He was sure of something else.. He knew he would have to confront Lucas. Gwenn needed to know the rest of the story… the whole story. There would be one final piece left of the puzzle. Perry knew that whatever the outcome, Della would have to be told. He would have to find a way to tell her…to explain his part in the secret. He began to formulate a plan. He would take her away from here….maybe drive up to the Grand Canyon. Then he would tell her…quietly…calmly. He would tell her over dinner or maybe while they were alone …gazing up at the stars. He would tell her how sorry he was for keeping the secret and beg her forgiveness, swearing never to do it again. After all, there were no other secrets between them. Perry then had a thought which shook him to the core…what if Della couldn't handle the truth or worse…what if she couldn't forgive him? What if, after hearing his confession, Della lost all faith in him…what if she couldn't or wouldn't trust him…..and then the unthinkable happened…she left him? Perry face lost its color and he broke out in a cold sweat. He knew he would have to find a way to make this right. There would have to be a way for the truth to come out and to make sure his relationship with Della was not put in jeopardy. That was what mattered most….it was the only thing that mattered. He would have to approach this with great care. Della must never be hurt. Their love was strong, it could survive anything, even this…couldn't it?

"What's the matter counselor?" Della's soothing voice brought Perry out of his depressing mood. He didn't answer her immediately and she moved closer to him. She put her hand on his arm, keeping it there….letting him know she was waiting for an answer.

Perry removed Della's hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving small, soft kisses. He put his arm around her, bringing her into his embrace and holding her tight to him. Putting his face next to hers, he said quietly, "I'm fine darling." Breaking away, he met her gaze with his own. In a voice filled with reverence, he said, "my Della, do you know I would be lost without you…? I want you to know something Miss Street. No matter how crazy things get, no matter how busy we are, never think for a moment that I don't know how lucky I am. You're what keeps me going…. You're everything to me " Perry smiled at her. He bent low, ignoring the questions he saw in her eyes and kissed her deeply…passionately.. Breaking away he looked at Della and said, "How would you like to take a little side trip sweetheart"

"Do you have something in mind or do you just want to ride around Arizona?" Della asked teasingly

" No, my dear, I have very specific plans for us.. I thought we could drive up to the Grand Canyon. You know even though we have been here before, we've never taken the time to see it. I hear it's an amazing sight. I thought it would be something you would like to do. Perry raised his eyebrows, giving Della a mischievous grin... "and Miss Street it would give us a chance to be alone …hmmm?"

"I love when you make plans for us darling, you're always so creative. When do we leave?"

Perry took hold of Della's hand and led her over to the couch. Sitting down he slowly brought her into his lap. Rubbing her arms up and down, he looked at her and smiled. Speaking quietly he said, "I thought we could leave tomorrow or at the latest Thursday. I don't think getting a reservation will be a problem. We could stay a day or two and be back here late Saturday afternoon…just in time for Julie's dance recital. I overheard you promising her that we would be there and you know how I hate to disappoint a beautiful young lady. I just have to take care of something before we leave."

"Oh and what would that be counselor?" Della's voice was just as quiet, but there was no denying her sultry tone.

Keeping his voice even so as not to alarm her Perry said, "I want to call Lucas and set up a time to meet. There's something I want to talk to him about."

"Can't it wait until we come back?"

"It could but I want to take care of it before we leave. Now, why don't you go pack and I will make those phone calls." Perry looked at Della, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. With his voice low and full of promise he said, "If I play my cards right, Lucas will be able to see me right away. Then I will come back here and give you my undivided attention."

Picking up on the silent meaning, Della's voice matched Perry's. "Sounds good to me," She leaned forward and gave Perry a sweet kiss on the lips. Extricating herself from his gentle grip, she went into the bedroom leaving Perry to make the calls. Gathering what she thought they would need for their little adventure, she was struck by an unnerving thought. Something was wrong….something was off. Perry had been a little too quiet. He also had not been forthcoming for his reason about speaking to Lucas. As fast as the thought entered her head it was out again. Della scolded herself. "Come on Della, be a big girl…there's nothing wrong. You know him…he just wants to clear something up before you leave. Probably came up with something brilliant like always and doesn't want to say anything until he's sure he has all his facts straight….yes, that's exactly what it is….although not telling me is a little strange too. Just stop that now. He offered to help without batting an eye. Poor thing…he's so tired. Probably wasn't even thinking. Yep, this little jaunt is exactly what he needs…what we both need. I know him, we don't have any secrets. He'll tell me when he's ready. All he wants is to spend a few days alone together….and I have to admit it, that's all I want too." Della began to think of the two of them dining and dancing under the stars. A smile formed on her lips and she momentarily closed her eyes as she pictured the scene. As Della happily went about her tasks, she didn't see Perry's face as he hung up the phone from speaking to Lucas. She didn't see the worry in his eyes or his granite expression….the one he used in the courtroom. Della only knew that she loved this man with her entire being and she would do anything she could to take care of him and make him happy.

Perry Mason walked up the stone path of the Matthew's home and rang the bell. In less than a minute, the door was opened by Lucas himself. Ushering Perry into the house, he gave the lawyer a small smile. Leading him back to his study, he offered Perry the comfortable chair in front of the desk. Still standing, Perry asked, "where's Gwenn?"

Lucas noticed that Perry's voice was all business. He'd heard it on the phone not quite an hour before and it worried him. Usually Perry's voice was congenial….friendly. Now he was using his courtroom voice and Lucas was troubled. When Perry had called and asked to meet, Lucas instantly agreed. He assumed it had something to do with his problem. But now, with Perry standing in front of him, Lucas could tell that his friend had something else on his mind.

Lucas answered Perry quietly. "Gwenn's picking up the children, then she's taking them to the dentist. They'll be back in an hour or so. Do you want to wait? Maybe we could go pick up Della and bring her back so…"

Perry held up his hand to silence Lucas. Keeping his voice even, he spoke calmly but firmly. "Lucas, yesterday when we were leaving your office, do you remembering me asking you if there was anything else you wanted to tell me."

"Yes Perry, I do and I also asked you to leave it alone for now."

"I remember and normally I would. However something happened and now I have to advise you…implore you to tell Gwenn everything. You see Lucas, I remembered everything too. It came to me early this morning. Della and I were going over everything again and I noticed some discrepancies. It wasn't anything big but just enough to get me thinking.. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. So now that I remember, I'm here to tell you to come clean with Gwenn. Tell her the rest of the story…tell her the secret." Perry paused momentarily and then continued. "Lucas, you and Gwenn…you're our friends. Della and I….we value that friendship. So take my advice… for God's sake man, tell Gwenn now. At least let it come from you, before it gets out and she hears it from someone else…and believe me, she will. Eventually it will all come out anyway….One more thing, I'm taking Della to see the Grand Canyon. We're planning on leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be back Saturday afternoon …and yes we'll be at Julie's recital…we wouldn't miss it. At the thought of the recital, both men smiled. Perry then returned to the conversation. As I said, were going away and while we're away, I 'm going to tell Della everything. I'm going to tell her, then swear never to do anything like this again and to beg her forgiveness. I have to tell you, I'm not looking forward to facing her with this. She's going to be furious with me and she'll have every right. I just pray she will be able to find it in her heart to understand…and to forgive me."

"Perry…you can't." Lucas's face turned ghostly white.

"I have to. I should have told her when it first happened. Maybe if I had, it would be easier to get you out of this mess. We could have looked in another direction…dug a little deeper." Perry exhaled deeply then continued. "Listen Lucas, if you still want my help…our help, we'll do it. But now, it has to be on my terms and you have to be willing to do as I say. Think about it…you can tell me your decision on Saturday."

Lucas didn't hesitate. He answered Perry with a grateful tone in his voice. Alright Perry, we'll do it your way. I'll tell Gwenn everything….she's probably going to be furious too." Lucas sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. Then he looked back at his friend. "Perry, I know you're right. I should have taken care of this long ago. If I had maybe things would have been different. I was just trying to protect my family and I'll admit it, I guess I was scared. Thank you, Thank you for making me see what's important. Thank you for everything. When you tell Della, blame me. I was the one who wouldn't let you say anything so really the blame lies with me."

"Lucas, blame never does any good. Let's just take care of this the right way. I know it will make things easier and I'm sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of this whole miserable mess.

Now if you will excuse me, I promised Della I wouldn't be long. Take it easy my friend and I'll see you on Saturday."

The two men shook hands and a look of understanding past between them. Perry turned and left. Lucas sat down in his chair, thinking of the conversation that had just taken place. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, hoping and praying that the truth would settle this once and for all. He also hoped that it would bring a happy outcome for all of them.

Driving back to the hotel and to Della, Perry had those exact same thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

All Is Forgiven Chapter 5

The Grand Canyon was known as one of the Seven Wonders of the World. It had been given the title of Crown Jewel of the National Park system and upon arrival, one could immediately see why.. Declared a National Park in 1919, the mile deep, 277 mile long forge drew millions of visitors each year. With its natural beauty, the vast acreage of the park was home to numerous animals and over a thousand species of plants and archaeological sites. Holding it all together was the powerful Colorado River. There were many ways to enjoy the natural beauty, including hiking, backpacking and train rides. The famous mule rides took visitors down deep into the layers of the canyon. Along with all the natural beauty, the two sections, the North and South Rims boasted many restaurants, hotels and Inns for the comfort of its patrons.

Of the many places of lodging, one of the most popular was the Canyon Villas. Set high and back into its own section of the South Rim, it offered guests many opportunities. Both new and returning clientele could be as active or restful as they wanted. The staff also understood some of their guests need for solitude and privacy. They were there to help them achieve any type of stay they sought. The splendid gardens, private patios and glistening tiled pools, were custom designed, keeping in mind the surrounding stunning visual effects of Sedona's Red Rock Mountains.

Perry and Della had heard nothing but rave reviews from the Matthews' so Perry didn't think twice when choosing somewhere to stay. Fortunately, he was able to secure a reservation. Having spoken to the manager and making arrangements the day before, Perry and Della were now on their way. The drive from Phoenix would not be long, only less than two hours and although warm, the morning was picture perfect. Soft fluffy white clouds dotted a clear blue sky and the bright yellow sun spread its warmth on the occupants in the big Cadillac. Della had snuggled close to Perry, her head on his broad chest, her hands on his knee. Perry was driving with one hand on the wheel, the other around Della. The conversation was light and easy. Ever so often Della would look up at the clouds and try to detect a shape. She would then tell Perry, explaining what led her to that her decision. He would laugh, give her arm a gentle squeeze or touch her face with a loving caress.

After checking in at the Villa's, Perry and Della were directed to their own private cabin. While Perry brought in their luggage, Della walked out onto the patio. Taking in the sight around her, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the pristine beauty and the quiet envelope her.

Still standing on the patio, Della suddenly sensed movement behind her. She felt strong hands on her shoulders and a head tenderly resting on hers. Smiling, she turned and gazed lovingly into Perry's eyes. Breathlessly, she said "Oh Perry, it's absolutely gorgeous. Lucas and Gwenn said it's beautiful but this…this is beyond beautiful….this is incredible."

"It is wonderful isn't it?" Perry said. He held Della tight to him and then pulled away. With his hand under her chin he raised her face to his. Quietly he said, "as beautiful as it looks, it can't hold a candle to the woman in my arms. Now, suppose you tell me what you would like to do first? We could have lunch, take a walk and explore, change and go for a swim or do whatever you'd like. "

Della reached up and put her hand on Perry's face, softly running her finger under his ear down his jaw and over his lips. Perry flinched at her touch. Taking her face in his hands, he bent down and met Della's lips with his own. He began leaving soft kisses, then, as he felt Della respond, the kisses quickly intensified. Both breathless after breaking away, Della spoke in a barely audible tone. "No….no fair counselor. Now I…I ca…can't re…remember what I was…go… going… to say….I think it had something to do with taking a walk, then having lunch."

Perry lightly ran his finger down Della's nose then playfully tweaked it. Giving her the smile that was hers alone he said teasingly, "well darling, you know what they say…." 'all's fair in love and war'."

Della cuffed Perry on the arm. Demurely she said, "yes, I think I've heard that somewhere….and…if I'm not mistaken I've also heard something about 'to the victor goes the spoils'."

Perry laughed and pulled Della to him. Then, taking a step back he said quietly, "I heard that too Miss Street and I can definitely say that you are the victor…always. Putting his arm around her he said, "come on, let's go on that walk then I'll buy you lunch…and then….."

"Then counselor," Della said, her voice taking on a sultry tone, "….the possibilities are endless."

The time Perry and Della spent at the Villas passed all too quickly. Their days were spent talking walks, swimming and exploring as much of the area as they could. Perry even tried to convince Della to take the ever popular and famous Mule Ride but she backed off. Perry laughed and asked her where her "adventurous spirit" had gone. Pointing to herself, Della told Perry that if he recalled, she had plenty of adventurous spirit and she would be very happy looking down into the canyon from right there on the bridge.

The favorite part of Perry and Della's day was spent watching the beautiful sunset. They would stand close together, amazed at the magnificent view. The first night Della saw it, she became so overwhelmed she could hardly breathe. Her eyes began to tear and she felt a lump in her throat. Perry, noticing this, simply held her in his arms. She felt warm and wonderful and they stayed like that for some time, happy to be sharing one of natures' awe inspiring visions.

At one point, standing there, Perry turned and caught Della gazing up at him, speculatively. Perry was well aware of how intuitive Della was and that she knew him better than he knew himself. In order to distract her from asking questions he was not ready to answer, Perry breathed deeply and gave Della a brave smile. Then, before she could speak, he tenderly caressed her face and bent down to kiss her, making it impossible for the very intuitive Miss Street to remember anything at all

Dinner the first night was at a popular steakhouse. The second evening they chose an Italian Bistro. Both establishments were known for great food, superb wine and amazing ambiance. After dinner, there was dancing. The first night, the dancing was in the club adjacent to the dining room. Perry held Della close to him, guiding her gently around the floor. The second evening, they danced on the bistro's terrace, swaying softly to the music, as if they were the only two people in the world.

For their last night, Perry had made arrangements for them to have dinner in their cabin. Even though they were enjoying the time alone and it was so carefree, a nagging thought was ever present in the back of Perry's mind. He knew what he had to do. He had waited till now…till their last night. He had been putting it off and now the time had come. Finished with their meal, Perry once again gazed at Della. She was so beautiful. Her face held such a serene glow. To Perry, she looked positively angelic. He almost changed his mind…almost.

Getting up from the table, Perry walked around where Della was sitting and gently helped her up. He took her by the hand and led her out onto the patio. Still holding her hand Perry sat Della down on one of the chairs, then sat in the other.

Della, always aware of Perry's every mood, leaned forward and quietly said, "alright Counselor, what aren't you telling me?"

Perry's face paled and he felt himself begin to sweat. Trying to keep somewhat calm and maintaining an even voice he said, "Della, I do have something to tell you. I should have told you years ago….when it first took place but I was asked not to….I was asked to remain silent. Now I have to tell you…I want to tell you. I want you to know absolutely everything. The only problem is….you see….um….. this is serious….this effects everything…..and…and I know you're not going to be happy when you here it" Perry bent his head and looked down at the ground. Looking back at Della he said, "and I don't think you're going to be happy with me either."

Della's eyes met Perry's. Softly she said," I love you sweetheart, you know that. So why don't you tell me what it is….what's bothering you?" Della's voice was calm, soothing.

"Alright" Perry said, his eyes and voice filled with remorse. "I'll tell you but please don't say anything until I'm through…..please."

Della smiled and nodded.

Perry took a deep breath and began his story.

"Della, 8 years ago, right around the time of Lucas and Gwenn's wedding, I received a call from Lucas. You had already left to go home….to visit your family and to help Gwenn with the preparations. Lucas asked me to come to Tempe and see him. He said it was important, he would tell me everything when he saw me. Then he asked me not to say anything, especially to Gwenn or to you. I didn't like it and told him so but he pleaded with me. I told him I wouldn't say anything until I knew the whole story. He agreed and I left the next day. When you called that night, I told you a half truth. I told you I had to go out of town on some last minute business but I would be in Chicago as we'd planned. I told you not to worry, that nothing would stop me from being there. You never questioned anything. That alone made me feel guilty but I had given my word. The next day, I flew to Tempe and went to the ranch. Lucas was there…so were William and Daniel. At first we made small talk. We talked about how everyone was, the weather and so on. I asked Lucas if he was ready to give up the single life. He said he couldn't wait. Then his voice got really serious and that's when he explained what was going on." Perry paused momentarily, then continued. I don't know how much Gwenn has told you about Lucas's family. His grandfather, Samuel, started the ranch. He bought some land dirt cheap and built the house on it by himself…he built everything by himself and little by little built up the ranch as well. He was honest in his personal life and in his business life too. People liked him…respected him and he made quite a name for himself in the community. He and his wife Julia, had four children, three daughters and a son, William. One of Samuel's greatest wishes was that the Circle J stay in the family. He was thrilled when William agreed to it. Ranching was in his blood. He loved it and thrived on it as his father had. He couldn't see himself doing anything else. Anyway, the time comes and William takes over the ranch. He handles everything just like his father did and it all seems to work out very successfully. He meets Kate, they fall in love, get married and have the boys. Lucas never wanted to stay on the ranch. He loved it yes, but he had other plans for himself. William was fine with his decision. He'd always believed that you should encourage your children to do what they wanted. Lucky for him, Daniel wanted the ranch. So everybody was happy and all was well until…until right before the wedding."

Perry put his hand across his face and rubbed his eyes. Then he went on with the rest of the story.

"William was approached by a group of men from out of state. Apparently, they had been in Arizona scouting out land on which to build shopping plazas and business centers. Of course, William had no desire to sell and he told the men so. Well, it seemed these men didn't take no for an answer. They tried to get William to change his mind…only they did it in an underhanded way. They shot out the tires on his truck, they unlocked the gate so some of the horses and other livestock got away and they threatened William….and his family. William then does something he never thought he would do. He only does it to protect his family. It's the only thing he can think of. He has a copy made of the land deed. It's an exact duplicate of the original with one exception. The deed is written to make the land seem less valuable so it will be worth less…less desirable. William calls the men. He has the deed delivered to them. Suddenly, Perry stopped. There was one other part of the story left to tell. He knew he should tell it. He just couldn't bring himself to say what he knew he should. Fleeting thoughts went through his mind. "I've explained everything else. She'll probably never find this out. What point would it serve? I'll just tell her the rest…it's enough…After all, it's not who delivered that deed…I tried to talk William….to advise him of his legal rights and what would happen if he was found out. Hell, I even told him to contact the police. I know I shouldn't have taken that deed to those men but I was really caught in the middle. Ok Mason, end this now. Just finish the story and let that one part alone…let it rest in peace." Convinced he was doing the right thing, Perry continued. "The men examine it and although they're not sure how authentic it is, they back off. They leave Arizona, William thinks all the trouble is over, the wedding takes place and everybody lives happily ever after…for a few years at least. Then as you know, William passed away last year." Perry stopped talking. Della thought he was finished but one look at him and she knew there was more.

"Della, there's one other thing." Perry's voice was lower now…almost a whisper.

"When I met with Lucas on Tuesday, he told me something else. He thinks that the trouble he's having now is somehow connected to all of this…everything that happened with his Father and those men. I told him I was taking you away and that I was going to tell you everything and I advised him to tell Gwenn. We've never had any secrets between us…except this. I actually didn't remember it until the other day. That's when I knew I had to tell you …you had to know." Perry sat back in his chair and exhaled deeply. He looked down and realized he was still holding Della's hand….it was as if he had been afraid to let go.

For a few minutes there was silence between them. Perry felt both relieved and drained. Della just sat there, her hand in Perry's, trying to absorb what she had just heard. Getting up, she moved an inch or two and stood in front of Perry. Smiling, she sat down on his lap and put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to move, letting what had been said and what had been heard settle in. Still silent, feelings were conveyed and acknowledged. Perry was amazed and grateful for Della's love and understanding. Della, knowing Perry's internal struggle with all of this was happy he had finally told her the truth.

Della raised her head and looked at Perry. With her arms still around him, she said softly, "Perry, thank you…thank you for sharing all of this with me. I know this was hard for you darling. I knew something was bothering you for a while now, I just didn't know what it was. You know counselor, I'm not surprised by the way you felt. You're so honest and have such integrity and values and morals. You set high standards for yourself and everyone else around you. You have so much respect for your clients and your staff and everyone. I know that when you give your word, it means something. So yes, I know how this must of affected you" Della ran her hand through Perry's hair and pressed her lips to his.

Perry looked at Della and just shook his head. He'd hoped Della would understand and forgive him for being so foolish…but her reaction was more than he could have asked for. He gazed deeply in her eyes and said, "Della...You are something else baby. I love you. I love you more at this minute than I ever thought possible. I swear, I will never keep anything from you again and I promise to do anything and everything in my power to make it up to you."

"That's good Mr. Mason because I am going to hold you to that. I only hope that Lucas is as honest and forthcoming when he tells Gwenn." Della then stood and held out her hand to Perry. With her voice sounding silky and seductive she said, "Since this is our last night here, why don't we go inside and you can show me how you plan to keep your promise."

Perry rose out of his chair. Della's request was having a definite affect on him. He bent down and kissed her so passionately and so intensely that Della could barely stand. She had put her arms around his neck and they grew heavy as Perry continued his kisses. He then bent down and effortlessly picked Della up and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her gently down on the bed, he continued to kiss her while very slowly and very sensually undressing her. Shedding his own clothes, Perry slid into bed and again returned to Della, caressing her body up and down and whispering loving endearments. Della became completely lost in him….they became lost in each other. Perry was tender… loving… gentle… taking Della away to their own private paradise. Della rose up and gripped Perry's shoulders, trusting him…holding on….letting him lead her to that paradise. There, in the quiet, peaceful, warmth of the cabin, Perry and Della shut out everything around them, hearing only soft moans and the beating of their hearts…..


	6. Chapter 6

All Is Forgiven Chapter 6

Della Street and Gwenn Matthews waited for the hostess to seat them. They were about to have lunch at Gwenn's favorite restaurant, B.J's. Gwenn loved it here. The wooden booths and tables were sturdy but comfortable and the leather fabric on the chairs made the patrons feel relaxed and contented as they enjoyed their meals or drinks. The congenial staff, good food and great atmosphere made this eatery a popular place.

After the women had been seated and their orders taken, Gwenn looked at Della and smiled. Her voice was light as she asked her friend the questions that had been uppermost in her mind.

"Alright sweetie, we haven't had a minute to talk since you and Perry came back from your little getaway…so to tell me everything…. and I mean everything! "

"Oh Gwenn, there's not that much to tell." Della laughed and felt a slight blush rise up her cheeks.

"That's not what I heard." Gwenn's voice dropped as she continued. "Lucas said that you and Perry had a wonderful time. Perry told him how romantic it was. He said it was like falling in love with you all over again. Lucas also told me that you know everything now. He said you took the news well. You were very understanding….so comforting…so loving. Perry said he was so relieved he told you. He also told Lucas how much he loves you, how lucky he is, how blessed he is to have you in his life. Gwenn reached across the table and took Della's hand. Her voice trembled a bit as she said, "just for the record Kiddo, Perry's not the only one who's blessed to have you in their life. You're friendship means so much to me, it always has, it always will. Lucas and I…we're so glad that you're here…we're so very grateful that the two of you stayed to help us out of this mess. Lucas told me everything too and I'm glad he did. At least now, that everything is out in the opened, maybe, just maybe we'll be able to figure this out."

Della voice was soft and reassuring as she answered her friend. "Oh Gwenn, I know we will. I told you Perry doesn't give up until he finds the answer. He's that way with everything, his clients, his cases. You know, I've known him and worked side by side with him for years now…and loved him just as long." Della shook her head in awe then continued. Yet, after all this time, it never ceases to amaze me the way he is. Whether it's business or personal, Perry pours his whole heart into whatever he does. Even planning this trip out here to see all of you. You're right about our 'little getaway'…..It was romantic…it was incredible. God Gwenn, I love him so much. I love that he's who he is….the way he is. I have so much faith in him. I trust him unconditionally… I love him unconditionally. "Della's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked down at the table, becoming very quiet.

Gwenn was silent for a moment. When she spoke her voice was gentle but firm. "So when are you going to accept his proposal?"

"What?" Della picked her face up and looked at her best friend. Quietly she said, "Gwenn, we've had this conversation before. I told you, I'm happy with the way things are and so is Perry…we're fine, just fine."

"Della, while I would never tell you what you should do, I am taking liberty here because you're my best friend and I love you like a sister. I know you are "fine" as you say with the way things are but I think the next time Perry asks you to marry him, you should seriously consider it. Honey, that man is crazy head over heels in love with you and I know the feeling is mutual…you just said it. If ever there was a couple that should be married it's the two of you. I mean money will never be an issue, he spoils you, looks at you like there is no one else around, is one of the nicest men I know, and is the best at what he does, Not to mention that he's as handsome as a movie star. Now, that's all I'm going to say on this subject…at least for now. Oh good, here come the waitress with our food. After we eat, it's off to the salon. We have appointments with Melissa and Jennifer to get manicures and pedicures. Then we have to meet Perry and Lucas back at your hotel. Thank goodness the kids will be taken care of. They're going to their friends after school. Lucas and I will pick them up later"

"Gwenn, they don't realize what's going on do they?" Della's voice was one of concern.

"No, thank God. They're too young….still babies. All they know is that Daddy is very busy and that I'm helping him….and of course they're thrilled because you're here."

Della laughed and said, "Perry and I love them and we love spending time with them. Alright, let's finish lunch. The appointments sound heavenly. Then it's back to serious business. I know Perry is anxious to get answers. He even said something about calling Paul and having him fly out here."

As Della and Gwenn finished their lunch and went off to the salon, they had no idea that this day which had started so wonderfully, would end so terribly wrong.

Perry Mason stared at the door of his hotel suite. It was eleven thirty in the morning and Della had just left to meet Gwenn. They were going to have lunch and spend the afternoon doing whatever it was that women do together. Later that afternoon, she would return, along with Lucas and Gwenn. Perry looked longingly at the door. Della hadn't been gone ten minutes and he missed her already. The scent of her perfume still lingered in the air and as his thoughts turned to her, a smile formed on his lips. They'd had the most wonderful time at the Grand Canyon. Perry was awestruck as always at Della's beauty and her loving, caring ways. His smile widened as he thought how simply exquisite she looked, even there, with nature all around them Her makeup had been lighter than usual, she had used just a touch and he couldn't get over the fact that she still looked so amazing. He was overwhelmed by her reaction when he told her the story. For a split second, his mind returned again to that dark place. …the place which still held the last part of the secret. When he had picked her up and carried her into the bedroom a look had passed between them. Della loved him, she trusted him. She was about to give herself over to him body and soul and he felt that he had made the right decision. Afterwards, he had taken Della into his arms and settled her as close to him as he could. He had caressed her face and stroked her hair, whispering soothing, loving words to her in order to lure her into a gentle and peaceful slumber. While Della slept cradled safe and secure in his embrace, Perry lie awake restyling with this problem. Finally, a few hours later, he came to the conclusion that all would be well and fell asleep himself.

As Perry shook off the uncomfortable feelings and returned again to more pleasant thoughts, he was interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone. Thinking it was Della or perhaps Lucas, he answered with a warm "hello." A strange, muffled voice came over the wire

"Mason, this just a warning…. a friendly little warning. We don't like any strangers in our town….especially ones who go poking their nose in where it doesn't belong. You hear me Mason? You got that? If you're as smart as everyone says you are, you'll take that pretty little secretary of yours and high tale it out of town. Things happen when people stick around longer than they should, especially if they're not welcomed. You wouldn't like anything happening to you or especially to that real pretty Miss Street now, would you."

"Who the hell is this?" Perry's eyes darkened and he felt his stomach clench.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just take my advice, take that girl of yours and get out of town…NOW!"

The line went dead. Perry stood there for a moment…his heart racing, the blood rushing to his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He waited a moment then made two calls. The first was to Lucas and the second was to Paul Drake.

Later that evening, Perry, Paul and Della sat in the living area of the suite. Lucas and Gwenn had left to pick up the children, then gone home. Perry was feeling a bit frustrated. They had not gotten any further with their inquiry and could find no definitive answer to Lucas's troubles. After receiving the anonymous phone call, Perry had decided to call Paul and have him immediately fly out to Phoenix. He thought perhaps, having Paul doing some investigating might be helpful. Fortunately, Paul had contacts in Arizona and Perry felt better just knowing he was there.

When Perry told everyone about the phone call, both Della and Gwenn's faces paled. Gwenn looked at Perry apologetically and said, "Oh Perry, now we've put you and Della in this horrible situation….now we've put you in danger. You are so wonderful, trying to help us….even extending your stay. All we've done is make it worse."

Although shaken, Della turned to her friend. Trying to comfort her she said quietly, "It's Ok Gwennie, really. We're not going anywhere until we the answer."She reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Della's right Gwenn." Perry's voice was calm, comforting. "I don't give in to threats. I never have and I'm not starting now. This isn't the first time something like this has happened and I'm sure it won't be the last."

Paul then spoke up. "When Perry called me this morning and asked me to fly up here, I was happy to do it. Personally it sounds to me like a set up. Someone, for whatever reason, has a beef with you. The answer is somewhere out there and if I can help in any way, it's my pleasure. Besides, I owe you. Remember that last time I was here? You introduced me to that pretty little filly as you called her. What was her name? Oh yeah, Sue Ann. Well the next day, when we all went out for a ride. It was quite an experience. The horse I had either wasn't as gentle as you said or he plain didn't like me. Anyway, he started to have a little "fit" so to speak. So in order to make me look good in Sue Ann's eye, Lucas switched with me. The girls had gone ahead so she never knew what happened. Man, I'll tell you, there isn't much I wouldn't do for a beautiful woman but that was my first and last time on a horse."

Everyone laughed. Paul's little story seemed to have lightened the moment. Lucas looked at Perry and said, "you have no idea what it means to have you all here." Standing, he continued, "Gwenn and I have to leave now. We have to pick up the kids. After I drop them at home, I'm going to drive out to the ranch. I want to see Daniel and tell him what's been happening. He knows a little about it, but I want to fill him in on the rest of it. Maybe he has an idea that will help us. I'll call you tomorrow Perry. Maybe I'll have something good to report…something that will really help."

"That's a great idea. When you see Daniel, give him our best. Send our love to Ellen. Hopefully, we will see them and the kids before we leave."

"Will do. I know they would really like that." Then as an afterthought, Lucas said, "By the way Perry, could I talk to you a minute….in private?"

Perry said nothing, but led Lucas outside to the balcony. Closing the door behind them, he turned to Lucas and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Perry, I know you said you told Della everything. Does that mean you also told…"

Perry held up his hand and interrupted his friend. "No Lucas, I left that part out. I didn't think it would serve a purpose and Della has enough on her plate right now….we both do. So no, I didn't tell her. I will deal with that when and if it becomes necessary. Now, let's get back in there before Della gets suspicious." The men turned and went back inside. Goodnights were said all around. After the Mathew's left, Paul said, "I think I'm going to go back to my room. I want to make some phone calls and then hit the sack. I'm pooped. Listen, if you guys need me for anything, you'll know where to find me. Goodnight Perry, Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Paul, thanks again for dropping everything and getting here so fast. I really appreciate it."

"No problem pal, glad to be of service. Now I'm getting out of her so you two can be alone." Then, with a wink and blowing a kiss to Della, Paul turned and walked out of the suite, closing the door behind him.

Later that evening, Perry sat on the couch, again reading the papers from Lucas's business. He had dimed all the lights except for the small one on the table next to where he was sitting. The lights had been turned down low because Della had fallen asleep. She was now lying across his lap, her face turned into him, her hands around his waist. As Perry read, his hand automatically went to her face. Ever so lightly his fingers caressed her cheeks and stroked her hair. Della had awakened once, looking up at Perry with heavy eyes and a sleepy smile. "He bent down and left a small sweet kiss on his lips, his voice low and soothing. "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to wake you. The light is probably bothering you. Why don't I carry you into the other room and put you to bed. I'll hold you in my arms till you fall back to sleep, OK?"

"Mmmmm …uh uh. Della's voice was drowsy. I want to stay right here. The light is fine. It really doesn't bother me."

Alright honey, whatever you want. As long as you're sure." Perry, as always, was happy to have Della in his arms and knew she was just as happy to be there. Still, he had a sense that Della's reluctance to leave his embrace had something to do with feeling the effects of all the trouble the Matthews were having, not to mention the anonymous phone call.

The ringing of the telephone pierced the quiet. Perry grabbed it quickly so as not to wake Della from her peaceful sleep.

Again a muffled voice came through the phone. It was hard for Perry to discern the voice. It sounded the same, he just wasn't sure.

"Listen and listen good Mason. If you want answers to what you're looking for, you better get down to 2985 Grand Ave. I would make it fast if I were you…real fast."

Before Perry had time to answer the caller hung up. Perry was thoughtful for a moment then he slowly and carefully maneuvered Della off his lap. Picking up the phone and walking a foot or so away from the couch, he dialed Paul's room. The sleepy detective picked up after the fourth ring."

"Paul, it's Perry. Listen, I just had another anonymous phone call. There's something going on at Lucas's office. We have to get down there right away. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

"Five minutes? Come on Perry, give a guy a break."

"Five minutes Paul. I'm leaving with or without you."

"Alright…alright…five minutes."

Perry hung up the phone. As he turned around, he came face to face with Della, who by this time had heard Perry's conversation with Paul. She stood in front of him, holding his jacket and effectively blocking his exit path to the door. Now completely awake, she asked, "going somewhere counselor?"

Perry, wanting to leave, took a deep breath. As patiently as he could, he said, "please sweetheart, I have to go. Paul is…."

"Yes, I heard the whole conversation."

"Della, I was going to wake you and tell you where I was going. I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, now you won't have to give the matter a second thought. You see," she said, handing him his jacket and then reaching for her purse…. "I'm going with you."

Thirty minutes later the trio pulled into the parking lot behind Lucas's office. Once out of the car, they made their way around the building to the front door. The office was dark, no lights were on. Perry tried the knob and it opened easily. He put Della between himself and Paul. Walking into the office they turned on a light. Seeing nothing in the outer room, they walked towards Lucas's private office. Perry entered first. Turning on the light he looked around. Hearing Della gasp, he glanced in her direction. Looking down, he saw what made Della catch her breath. There on the floor, behind Lucas's desk was a body. It was laying face down, blood surrounding it. The body was a man's.….a very dead man.

Suddenly, in the middle of this discovery, a crashing noise and a door being slammed could be heard. Perry cautiously moved to the back and looked outside. His face paled and a look of shock came over it. It was as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Running away from the building, looking fearful and crying….was Gwenn Mathews!


	7. Chapter 7

All Is Forgiven Chapter 7

Police detective Brian Jackson, his men and Ted Reynolds, the Maricopa county coroner had just finished their investigation. The coroner had left, taking the body. Now, along with Perry and Paul, the police were waiting for Lucas to arrive. The dead man had been identified Ben Andrews, none other than Lucas's business partner. Perry had called Lucas at the ranch to tell him the news. He didn't tell him what, or rather who he saw running away from the building, preferring to do that in person. Now, Jackson was about to question the lawyer and the detective.

"Do I understand you correctly, Mr. Mason when you say that you found Mr. Andrews?" The detective was brusque…businesslike….and thorough.

Perry had to smile to himself. If he closed his eyes, he would have sworn that Lieutenant Tragg himself, was interrogating him.

"That is correct detective. Actually, it was Mr. Drake along with Miss Street as well as myself who found him." Perry spoke in a calm, even tone.

"Miss Street?"

"Yes, she's my secretary. She should be back momentarily. She just went across the street to the all night diner to bring back coffee."

At that moment, Della came through the door carrying two bags. She stopped when she saw the detective and Perry went to her, giving her a small smile. As he took the bags out of her hand, he gently squeezed her arm.

"Did you know him?"Jackson asked, once more demanding Perry's attention.

"No, I didn't. I never met him. I only know of him from what Mr. Matthews has told me."

"And that would be what?"

"Only that they were business partners."

"So you don't know if there was any trouble between them…any hard feelings.?"

"None that I know of Detective. As I told you, my connection here is only with Mr. Matthews.

"When can we expect Mr. Matthews?"

"He should be here soon. I called him about a half hour ago Detective. He was at his family's ranch all evening. He…"

Jackson put his hand up to interrupt. "I know you're a famous lawyer and that you're here visiting the Matthews. I also know that you're helping them with some kind of problem."

"How would you know that?" Perry gave the Detective a quizzical look.

"Phoenix might not be as big as L.A. sir, but people here take care of their own. There's not too much that goes on that we don't know about."

"Well Detective, did you know that Mr. Mason and Miss Street received a threatening call this morning…an anonymous threatening call?" Lucas's voice could be heard from the doorway.

"No, I didn't. Jackson turned his face away from Lucas and turned back to Perry. I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Mason. Perhaps when we are through with this, we can talk about it. However, right now I do have some questions for Mr. Matthews." 

"What kind of questions"

"Look here, Mr. Mason, you know that you can't help Mr. Matthews with anything legal. You're not licensed to practice law in this state."

Perry's voice while remaining calm, rose just a bit. "I'm very well aware of that fact Detective Jackson. However, as a friend and as a member of the Bar, I can advise Mr. Mathews about what to do."

Jackson gave Perry an irritated look. He was getting nowhere fast and he didn't like it. He exhaled deeply then asked, "and just what may I ask would you tell him to do?"

"Let me ask you something first Detective, do you have any reason to suspect Mr. Mathews of anything."

"Not at the moment… see here counselor," Jackson said a bit sarcastically, the emphasis of his voice on the word counselor, "let's stop dancing around this. I need to question your friend and I need to do it now." 

"I don't mean to step on your toes, Detective, but clearly you understand the law. "All I am going to do is advise Mr. Matthews to have counsel present while he answers your questions. Now Mr. Matthews will call his attorney and I am sure he will be here soon. Then he will just need a few minutes to confer with him and right after that, he'll be all yours."

"Oh for pity sake. Just what I need…a big, drawn out deal. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Jackson sighed then turned to the officers who were with him. Alright boys, let's give these people some privacy."

The men walked away and Jackson turned to Perry. "Look Mason, I know you must want talk to Mr. Matthews in private. Why don't you go into that room over there." The detective nodded his head in the direction of the lounge. Perry and Della exchanged looks, then with a shrug of his shoulder, Perry led the small group into the lounge. The detective followed them in. Giving Perry a half smile, he said, "take your time Mason, you have to wait for his attorney anyway. I'm going out to my car. I left something there. I also have some notes to go over." Jackson walked out, leaving them alone. Perry turned his attention to Lucas. His voice was calm but it belied the worry the lawyer felt. "Alright Lucas, call your attorney. Tell him to get here as quick as he can. Jackson is no fool and he wants to get to the bottom of this." Perry took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face. Trying to keep calm, he looked at his friend and asked, "Lucas, have you spoken to Gwenn since you took her and the children home."

"No I haven't Perry. I was with Daniel since around seven. I was just getting ready to leave when you called. Why do you ask?"

"I have something to tell you….all of you. I didn't say anything in front of the police but I want you to hear this from me now…so you'll be prepared."

"What's wrong Perry? Is something the matter with Gwenn?"

Perry didn't answer. It was as though he couldn't get the words out. His face paled and he momentarily closed his eyes.

Della walked over to him. Gently putting her hand on his arm she asked quietly, "Perry? Perry darling, what is it? What's wrong?"

When there was no answer Della called his name again, her voice now a little louder. "Perry, please….your scaring me."

Perry's eyes met Della's and she knew immediately that whatever happened was serious.

The attorney looked at everyone and said as calmly as he could. "Lucas, a minute or two after we found Andrews, I heard a noise outside. I went to the back door and looked out. I …I don't know how to tell you this but I saw someone running away from here….it ….it was Gwenn."

Della's hand went to her mouth to stifle a scream. Her face lost its color and she swayed against Perry. He put her arm around her to steady her while helping her to a chair. Paul, not quite believing what he had just heard, quickly brought Della a glass of water.

There was dead silence in the room. Then it was filled with a sound so tortuous that even the most hardened heart would have taken pity.

"Oh God no …Gwenn…Gwenn…no…no . What did you do darling...? What did you do?…..Gwenn…. Oh God …..Gwenn."

Perry, Della and Paul stood by and watched helplessly as their friend lost control. They were startled when they heard another voice.

"Now this seems like a happy group." Brian Jackson stood in the doorway of the lounge, surprising its occupants. "I came back to get my glasses. Good thing I did. So tell me Mason, is that the real reason you wanted Matthews to call his lawyer.?"

"I'm not going to answer that Jackson. Besides this is a private conversation."

"Well, it would appear that it just became a public one, don't you think?" So now it seems that I have another Matthews family member to question. Tell you what, I'll make it easy on you. Why don't we all go over to your house Mr. Matthews? That way, I get to question the two of you in one place…..it will be one big party. I'll meet you at your house in a half hour.…..and Mason, for your friend's sake, you better make sure I find them at home."

With that, the detective walked out the door. Within seconds Perry instructed Lucas to call his attorney. He then told Paul to ride with Lucas. He was to make sure Lucas's attorney was there and that Gwenn was safe. Paul was also instructed to give the attorney a short summary of what had occurred. Then, Paul was to leave and meet with whatever operatives were available to him. He was to try and get any information he could on Ben Andrews….who his associates were… if any… and what business dealings he had in the past eight years.

Ten minutes later Paul and Lucas were on their way. Perry walked over to where Della was standing. He held out his arms and she began to walk into his embrace. Stopping suddenly, she looked directly into his eyes. Quietly but firmly she asked, "why didn't you tell us ?"

"Tell you what baby?"

"Paul and me ….why didn't you tell us about seeing Gwenn?

"I did tell…"

"You told Lucas because you felt you had no choice. Why didn't you tell us when you first saw her?…if that's who you saw….and another thing…..don't call me baby!"

"Della…honey…." Perry took a step towards her.

"Don't honey me either. You could have told me…. told us. You could have told us right away. Then I would have said that you were seeing things. There's no way Gwenn is involved in this. What's the matter with you? How could you even entertain the notion that she would do such a thing? My God, she's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. Now she's probably going to be a suspect. ….that detective is going to question her. I can't believe you."

Somewhat shocked, Perry backed away. He had seen Della angry before but never like this. In an effort to calm her down, he said softly, "I thought I was your best friend."

Della's eyes flashed and her voice rose. "You know what I mean and…and…. furthermore…." She stopped in mid sentence. "I am going to the car. I need to go to Gwenn…..and you better pray that we get there in time to fix this mess."

Della turned on her heels and with purpose in her bearing, walked out the door. Perry sighed deeply. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he turned out the lights and closed the door.

Della and Gwenn sat around the kitchen in the Matthew's home. Della was trying to get Gwenn to drink some tea and maybe have something to eat. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. Lucas was in his study, being questioned by Detective Jackson. Perry and Jonas Baker were with them. Jonas had gotten there as quickly as he could after receiving the call from his client. Lucas and Paul had arrived a few minutes later, not giving Lucas and Gwenn much time together, before the police descended on the house. Paul quickly filled Jonas in before leaving and Perry and Della had gotten there a short time later.

Gwenn noticed that her friend was quieter than usual. She looked at her closely and asked in a soft voice, "what's wrong sweetie?"

Della glanced at Gwenn. In a low voice, she said, "nothing's wrong Gwennie…..and this is not the time for me to be the topic of conversation. Now, you're sure the kids are being looked after?"

"Oh yes, they're fine. They're staying at the Henderson's. Sally and Jim are wonderful friends…just like you and Perry. Our kids play together all the time and Sam and Julie love them. They were so excited because they were going to have a special sleepover. I never let them have sleepovers during the week except in the summer or holiday's. Ellen offered to let them stay at the ranch but that's a half hour from here. There's still about a week left until summer vacation and I didn't want them to miss the last few days of school."

At the mention of Perry and Dell's friendship, Della took a deep breath. She was still upset at Perry but she didn't want to let on to Gwenn.

A moment later, Perry walked into the kitchen. In a calm, soothing voice he said, "Gwenn dear, the Detective would like to speak with you. He's in Lucas's study with your attorney.

Gwenn stood up to leave, giving Della a rueful look. As she passed Perry, he put his hand on her arm to stop her. Apologetically, he said, Gwenn, I'm sorry about what…."

Gwenn put her hand on Perry's shoulder. In a tired voice she said, "Perry, I'm not a child. I'm a big girl. You saw what you saw and you did what you had to do. I just want you to know one thing. I didn't kill that man. I would never…."she stopped, glanced at both Perry and Della, then turned and left, heading towards the study.

Della watched her friend leave the room. She turned to Perry. With a hint of anger and sarcasm, she said "well, I will say one thing. Gwenn is a lot more forgiving than I am. While we're at it, is there anything else you want to tell me.?"

Perry started to shake his head but he thought better of it. He met Della's eyes, then, inhaled deeply. He knew the moment had come. He had to tell her the last part of the secret…What he had kept from her. There was no way around it. His heart was in his mouth but he kept his voice gentle and soft. "Yes Della, there I something I have to tell you." Please sit down."

Della did as Perry asked. Perry reached over and covered her hand with his. Della started to pull away, but Perry held onto her gently but firmly….refusing to let go.

When he began to speak, his voice was clear but low. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "the night I told you the story about the ranch I had one more thing to tell you. I was ready to, but then I thought better of it. There was just so much I had to say and I didn't think it would matter. But now, with what happened tonight I want to tell you…..and before you say anything else, I planned to tell you when we got back to the hotel" Perry looked down at the floor then back at Della. He began to tell her the final part of the story. "Della, when William had the fake deed written up, I knew all about it…You see, I …I was the one who delivered it to those men" Perry's face suddenly paled. He momentarily closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "I….I'm the one… I'm the one who falsified the deed to….to make it look like the land was worth less than it was. I refused at first. But William and Lucas pleaded with me. They thought it was the only way out. I told them to contact the D.A. I told them I was sure he would be able to help them. Then they said they had already tried that but they didn't feel like they were getting anywhere. Della, they were in a jam. Time was running out and we had all had to leave to come to Chicago. I finally just gave in and did it. I knew it was wrong….dishonest… but I did it anyway. Afterward, I kept telling myself that it was the right thing…..it saved the ranch, helped innocent people. But I knew it was deceitful. I tried to put it out of my mind….to concentrate on you and the wedding, and I eventually succeeded. Everything seemed to go well and we all went back to our lives. Lucas and Gwenn were married. You and I were working together and…in love. I was so happy….you made me the happiest man in the world when you said you were loved me. It was more than I could have ever hoped for….you were more than I could have ever hoped for. I put it all out of my mind and didn't give it a second thought until now. I know it was a mistake…I made a mistake. I know you're angry with me right now but please try to understand."

Della removed her hand from Perry's. Her eyes met Perry's and she seemed to look right through him. "Is there anything else?" Her voice was flat….emotionless

"No, you now know everything ….you know about the whole fiasco…and my irresponsible part in this mess"

Della pushed her chair back and stood up from the table. In that same flat tone, she said, "cover up Perry. Call it what it really is…a cover up. So you not only did something I never thought you capable of, to make matters worse you lied to me. How could you do that? I thought I knew you…How could you do something like this and think it was justified because you were doing it to help someone? How could you do this and not tell me?" "How could you do that to me?" Della lowered her head for a moment. When she looked up again and spoke, it was a whisper so low that Perry barely heard her but he would never forget what she said. "How could you do that… to yourself?" Her voice returned to normal, but her tone was cold. "I'm going to see if Gwenn needs anything."

"I'm afraid you'll have to do that downtown, Miss Street."

Perry and Della looked up at Detective Jackson standing in the kitchen's entry way

By this time, Perry was clearly aggravated. Not to mention, worried about Della. Impatiently he asked, "do you always make it a habit of interrupting private conversations Detective?"

Before Jackson had a chance to say anything, Della asked, "and why would we have to do that Detective?"

Jackson paused a moment then said, "because….Mrs. Matthews is going to be held for questioning in the murder of Ben Andrews."

It was after midnight when Perry pulled in front of the valet area of the hotel. Stepping out of the car, he handed the keys to the attendant then walked around to the other side. Opening the door he extended his hand to Della and helped her out. Once out of the car, Della looked up at Perry. Then silently they walked through the hotel's lobby and got on the elevator which would take them to the floor that housed their suite.

It had been a grueling, emotionally filled night. For over three hours, Gwenn, then Lucas had been questioned by the police. Gwenn had been taken downtown in Detective Jackson's car. She had been advised by both Perry and Jonas not to say anything until Jonas was with her. Lucas had driven downtown with Jonas and Perry and Della followed. When they arrived at police headquarters, Gwenn had been taken to one of the interrogation rooms, Lucas into another. Lucas had requested Perry's presence and Perry had obliged. Although Della had wanted to be with Gwenn, she knew that would be next to impossible so she accompanied Perry when he went in to be with Lucas. He answered all the questions the police asked, namely, when was the last time he saw Mr. Andrews?...where was he during the time in question?... and had Andrews and he had any disagreements of late? Finally, Lucas was excused and the three went out to the squad room to inquire about Gwenn. Told she was still being questioned Della breathed in deeply. Sounding unlike herself, she said she would be outside. Perry was going to offer to go with Della but one look at her and he decided against it.

Meanwhile, Gwenn was being asked the same questions as those that had been asked of her husband. Gwenn repeated the same answers over and over. She also told Jackson and his partner that she too, had received an anonymous phone call, this one telling her that Lucas was in his office and was hurt. Becoming upset, she had not thought to call the ranch. She had grabbed her keys, called her friend, dropped the children off and then had driven directly to the office. When she entered, it was dark and she called Lucas's name several times. Taking a flashlight out of a draw she then proceeded to walk through the office. She went into Lucas's private office and had walked only a few feet. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she then walked around to the desk where she stumbled and fell over something. Standing up and regaining her balance, she pointed the light in the direction of her fall, and discovered the body. Then too shocked and scared to do anything else, she ran out of the building, knocking over the large outside trash cans in her way. When asked why she didn't turn on the lights, Gwenn replied that she was afraid that whoever had killed Andrews would still be there and she feared for her family, especially the children. When questioned as to why she didn't call the police immediately after finding the body, Gwenn could only answer that she was too frightened and had made an error in judgment.

Finally, after what had seemed an eternity and after the police were satisfied that Gwenn was telling the truth she was released with strict instructions not to leave town. Jonas Baker had pointed out that the murder weapon had not been found anywhere in or near the office or anywhere in or around the Matthews's home. So, not having any real substantial evidence, on which to build a case, she was excused. Jonas then drove Lucas and Gwenn home. Outside, before leaving, Gwenn and Della embraced with Della promising to see Gwenn in the morning. Then, emotionally spent, Della leaned against the car. Not knowing how she would react, Perry simply opened the door for her and watched as she slid in, leaned back and closed her eyes.

They rode back to the hotel in silence and that silence continued until they were behind closed doors in the privacy of the suite. After turning on the lights, Perry took off his suit jacket and tie, and lay them over a chair. Della walked over and stood directly in front of him. With her voice cold and impersonal and her eyes filled with anger she said, I want to ask you something."

Perry, by this time exhausted himself and afraid of what was coming could only nod for her to continue.

"You say that I'm so much like Gwenn….you say we're so alike….so loving….caring….all of that…..So how could you think she would do something like this. If you think she would do that, then you must think I would be capable of doing the same kind of thing."

"Della, sweetheart, you're upset with me….and you have a perfect right to be. But you're not making any sense. Look, you're so tired. Why don't you go and get ready for bed and I'll…".

Della's voice rose and her face began to take on a deep red color. "First, IF I were tired, I would go to bed…by myself! However I am NOT tired so I am NOT going to bed! Second, I asked you a question and you didn't answer me. You turned it around like you do in court. Well, for your information COUNSELOR, we are NOT in court and I am NOT a witness! Finally, I can't believe you could actually go and do something so crazy as to falsify that deed and give it to those men. You knew it wasn't the right thing to do yet you went ahead and did it anyway. Since when do you let anybody talk you into something you don't want to do….I don't care who it is! Then you make a big deal about trust and honesty and no secrets between us…. Trust is everything Della…. I don't want any secrets between us Della. On and on….all this time….all these years….so what do I do? I go and fall in love with the great Perry Mason….the man who is supposed to be so honest….so moral….the perfect stand up guy….the man everyone runs to….the man I give my heart to…. You never told me the story of the ranch and I will bet my typewriter ribbon that you would have never told me anything if you weren't almost forced to. I know why you told me…you were worried it would get out and I would somehow hear it from someone else….Well now your conscious is clear…you have nothing more to worry about….except one thing. Now you have to worry about me…that is, if you even care."

By this time Della was seething. Tears were beginning to form and she was having a hard time conveying the rest of what she wanted to say

"I…..I'm go….going to….Gw…Gwenn's. I'm going to…to stay there un….until we…we go home. I'll stay but…only…only for Gwenn." With shaking hands and a quivering voice, Della picked up the keys. "I'm taking the rental. You can come get it tomorrow."

Perry's eyes narrowed and his expression, which minutes before had been soft and caring, turned granite hard. With his voice rising, he looked at Della and said angrily," damn it Della, now you're blowing this whole situation out of proportion. Of course I don't think you would ever be capable of anything like murder…or anything else of that nature. In a million years I would never think that and for you to say that to me is something I never thought I would hear from your lips. I can't help what I saw. I don't understand you. One minute you want me to tell you everything, the next you don't want me to say anything at all. It's like you're crucifying me for telling you I saw Gwenn. Well let me tell YOU something sweetheart, you're right about one thing, Gwenn is definitely more forgiving than you. You know, I didn't ask for this mess…or cover up as you put it but I sure as hell have it now! I….we came for a vacation and this was just dumped right into my lap. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do anymore! What do you want from me? Yes, I made a mistake. So now it's out and now we see I'm human just like everyone else. So I believe in trust and honesty. Big deal. That doesn't make me any more moral than the next guy. …and for your information Miss Street, I am done being the being the go to guy. Next time one of your friends needs help let them go to someone else!" Perry couldn't go on. He felt himself getting further and further out of control and knew he had to stop and end this ridiculous argument right then and there. He was so angry and hurt. His chest was heaving up and down and he breathed slow and deep in order to calm himself. He took a step forward but Della held up her hand. Measuring her words she said, "I think it's best if you leave me alone for a while. I have some thinking to do and I suppose you do as well. You have to figure out how you can keep me from leaving ….. and I have to figure out if I want to stay." The door opened and closed and a heavy silence filled the room. Perry stood there for some time just looking at the door. Then he poured himself a drink, turned out the lights and sat in the dark…trying to figure out what to do and praying for a miracle.

The tears poured down Della's face as she drove in the dark towards the Matthews home. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that it would have come to this…..this terrible fight ….this terrible fight that now threatened to destroy her relationship with the one man she loved more than anyone else in the world…. the man who was everything to her…..the one man she knew who loved her just as much. This terrible fight that now had put her relationship in such a precarious state…..Della had driven for about two miles when she noticed headlights approaching from behind. The car seemed to be coming up rather quickly and she slowed down thinking it wanted to pass. Suddenly Della felt a jolt. The car was hitting the trunk! Della realized this was being done on purpose. Before she had time to react, the car came around and pulled up beside her. Della turned her head for one split second and saw something white. Then, as her car went over the side of the road, the last thing Della saw was a silver pole shining in the middle of the dark night. As her world spun and then went black only one word escaped her lips….. "Perry"


	8. Chapter 8

All Is Forgiven Chapter 8

Perry sat in the darkened room. He wasn't sure how long he had been there. He didn't hear the clock as it ticked away the hours…first one, then another. The glass of Scotch he'd poured earlier sat half empty on the small table, the ice already melted. Perry's mind went back to the minute the door closed.

Della had left….angry….hurt…confused. He was sure that as soon as she had walked out that door, the tears, which she had tried so hard to keep back, had begun to flow. Those spectacular eyes would fill with liquid, then fall down her face…..her beautiful face. Perry had always been there to wipe away those tears….gently….tenderly….lovingly. However, he wouldn't be there now. He closed his eyes and sighed. The very thing he was afraid of had occurred. Della had left…she had left and Perry now feared it was for good. He thought about calling her. He would apologize…take the blame. He desperately missed her…he desperately needed her…. he longed for her touch If he called would she even speak to him? He lifted the receiver. Holding it in his hand, he stared at for a few minutes then put it down. The hour was late and he didn't want to wake anyone At the Matthews. After another twenty minutes, Perry was restless. Thinking the fresh air might help to clear the cobwebs from his confused mind, he decided to take a walk. Standing up, he took the room key off the table and shoved it into his pocket. Not bothering to take a jacket or his wallet, Perry opened the door and stepped out into the empty, quiet hallway. He walked the short distance to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator arrived. Perry entered and nodded to the night operator, stating his request. The ride took less than a minute and as Perry stepped out and walked through the lobby, he stopped as he heard the front desk clerk call his name.

"Mr. Mason.….Mr. Mason." Perry turned and glanced in the direction of the voice. He was about to ignore the man but clerks voice made him pay attention. Perry walked over to the desk. In a voice horse with exhaustion, Perry asked, "what is it Jim?"

Jim's face had paled considerably. In a low voice he finished his conversation on the phone. Hanging up, he looked at Perry and said, "Mr. Mason….I ….I don't know how to tell you…. but….you see sir….there's ….there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" asked Perry, afraid to hear the answer.

I just got off the phone with the emergency room nurse at Mercy Gilbert Hospital. It's…It's Miss Street sir. She's been admitted. Apparently there's was a car accident on the Old West Highway. The ambulance brought her in about an hour ago. The nurse would have called a little sooner but they were real busy there. Anyway, they found the check-in paperwork from here in her purse, along with her ID. They wanted to know if she was staying here. I told them she was. I know the suite is under your name. I'll call over to the cab stand. One of them will be here in a sec. The drivers are real nice. They'll be happy to take you to the hospital. You won't have to wait to get another rental …."Perry's face went white. Jim's voice seemed to be coming from very far away. Perry couldn't breathe and he felt as though he couldn't move. The entire time Jim had been talking to him, Perry only heard four words…Miss Street….accident …..hospital.

Perry Mason sat by Della Street's bedside, holding her hand. Occasionally, he would bring it up to his lips, leaving a tender kiss. Sometimes he lightly rubbed her arm…the one that was free of the IV. Other times, with a gentle touch he would caress her cheek or move the hair away from her face. He never stopped looking at her. Hadn't since he walked into the room and saw her lying in the bed. When Perry first arrived at the hospital, he had gone immediately to the emergency room. He identified himself to the nurse, and asked to speak with the Doctor in charge of Della's case. Sarah, the head nurse had come over to him and led him to the waiting room reserved for the families. She calmly and quietly explained that Dr. Evans was still with Della….she still was being treated and that he would be out to speak with him as soon as possible. Perry, still dazed, nodded as though he fully comprehended everything Sarah was telling him. From the time he had found out about Della to the very second Sarah had spoken to him, only one thing went through his mind over and over again. This was all his fault. Perry was racked with guilt. He had never felt so alone or so scared in his entire life. Filled with remorse and complete helplessness, Perry could do nothing but put his head in his hands and cry.

"Mr. Mason? …Mr. Mason?" Perry felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and heard a kind voice calling his name. Waking from his short fitful sleep, Perry looked up into the caring eyes of Dr. Michael Evans. Taking a seat next to Perry, the Doctor began telling him about Della.

"Mr. Mason, I'm Dr. Evans. I want to give you an update on Miss Street. I know you've been waiting out here for a while now. Miss Street was admitted around 1:30 this morning. Apparently she was involved in an accident out on Old West Highway. It's a pretty rural road and right now we don't know the cause. Her car was found "wrapped around a pole" Hearing this, Perry faced paled and he began to shake. Dr. Evans again put his hand on his shoulder, then continued, "We assessed Miss Street's condition when she was brought in. Her blood pressure was very low and her pulse was weaker than we would like it to be. She also had some internal bleeding and multiple bruises. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair that damage. The most serious of the injuries is to one of her lungs. We are watching it very closely so it doesn't collapse. Luckily, she's young and from what I can see strong and otherwise healthy so that should greatly help in her recovery. I was told that you are here visiting, so let me just assure you that even though you're away from home, we will do everything in our power to make Miss Street's recovery as comfortable and easy as possible."

Dr. Evans paused for a moment. He had one other thing to tell Perry. It was actually a question …and he needed an answer.

"Mr. Mason, from the time the medics got to Miss Street to the time we stabilized her, she called your name quite often ….Some of those times she was rather out of it, others she came around a bit. Those times were very brief. At one point, I asked her how she was feeling… and if she knew where she was. Again she said your name. She also mumbled something about ruining everything and you not wanting her back…..and that she didn't care about getting better. Mr. Mason, I hate to ask you at a time like this, but if I 'm going to give Miss Street the very best care…the care she deserves and needs, I have to ask you…. Is there anything I need to know that would impede her recovery?"

Perry looked at Dr. Evans. Gathering himself he took a breath and spoke quietly but honestly, "I don't know how to thank you Dr. Evans….I want to thank you for everything….really. I want to thank you for taking such wonderful care of Della and for being so truthful about her situation. We are out here visiting friends, the Matthews. Della was on her way to their house….It was late because….you see….Della and I ….we had an argument and she was very upset when she left. It was all my fault. Normally, I would never tell anyone our personal business but you need to know a few things. The argument was very serious. I said some things I shouldn't have. In all the time we've been together, nothing like this has ever happened. It was my fault….all of it. It's ironic you know, because when she left, I realized how wrong I had been. I wanted to call the house …to tell her I was sorry and it was all my fault….I was going to ask her to forgive me. I didn't because it was so late but I was going to do it first thing this morning. I was going to go to the house and beg her to come back. Perry stopped speaking for a moment, then continued. One other thing, Della is a very good driver…an excellent driver and there was nothing wrong with the rental. She knows her way to the Matthew's home so there should have been problem with the road…..like her getting lost or taking a wrong turn. I don't know what caused the accident but I sure as hell am going to find out. Right now though, all that's important is Della's recovery. That's the main thing." Perry's voice became even lower as he said, "Dr. Evans, I love that woman more than anything else in the world. She's everything to me…she's my life. Please can I be with her? I just have to. I promise I won't do anything to compromise her recovery. I'll be very quiet…honest…..I'll stay out of your way….out of the nurse's way but I need to be with her."

Dr. Evans smiled warmly and said, "Mr. Mason, first let me say that I know the Matthew's very well. Gwenn serves on the hospital board. She and my wife are friends and we socialize with them quite frequently. She and Lucas speak very highly of you and Miss Street. I thought the name sounded familiar when I saw her chart but to be honest I didn't stop to think about it. I was more concerned with the patient herself. Now as for staying with her, I feel very strongly about having family members stay with our patients as long as they're not critical or it's not upsetting them. I also have to tell you something. As I said, yours was the only name I heard her say. That's says a lot right there. Even though she's injured, subconsciously, her feelings for you are still there. ….her need and love for you are still there… she must want and need you or she wouldn't have kept asking for you. So yes, Mr. Mason, you can stay with Miss Street for as long as she's here. She was in the I.C. U. but we're getting ready to move her to a regular room. I'll make the arrangements and I will note it on her chart that you will be a permanent fixture in her room. Would that be correct?"

For the first time in hours Perry smiled. With relief in his voice, he looked at Dr. Evans and said, "yes, Dr. Evans, that would most definitely be correct.

Perry opened the door to Della's hospital room as quietly as he possibly could. Walking over to her bedside, he looked at Della for a moment, his heart aching at the sight of her lying there. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Brushing the back of his hand across her face, he spoke silently to her, as if his very thoughts would will her awake. He sighed deeply, then wordlessly said, "Della….Della, oh God, can you ever forgive me? How could you think for one moment, I wouldn't want you in my life…you are my life. You didn't ruin anything darling, it was all my fault…everything …the fight…your accident." Perry stopped his thoughts momentarily, allowing his hand to smooth the hair away from Della's forehead. He continued with unspoken words…with unspoken guilt and shame. "You were right…I should have never have taken that deed to those men. I should have refused….or at least told you about it but that doesn't matter now…all that matters is you….your recovery." Perry bent down and put his face to Della's. Whispering softly he said, "Alright sweetheart, you just rest now and in a little while I want you to wake up OK? I want you to wake up so I can hold you and love you and take care of you so you can get better." Perry then realized that he and Della were not alone in the room. Standing back up and turning slightly, he greeted the nurse sitting in the chair with a smile and a nod. The nurse returned the smile and stood up. Speaking in a low voice she quietly said, "Hello Mr. Mason, my name is Louise Miller. I'll be Miss Street's night nurse. There are three shifts, 7,3 and 11. They are 8 hrs each so she will have a nurse around the clock. Dr Evans ordered it. He also told me that you will be here as well. I just want to let you know that if there is anything…anything at all that we can do for you or if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Rebecca Spencer will be here at 7 and Carole Thompson will be the afternoon nurse. We'll be in and out of the room to check on our lovely patient but mostly we'll be at the nurse's station. As you can see, Miss Street is sleeping now. She's been sedated so she should sleep for a while. She's also been calling for you ever so often. She's a little pale but her color should come back in a day or two. I'm going to get out of your way now and leave you alone. They'll be bringing a cot for you shortly. I know it won't be as comfortable as a real…."

Perry smiled and held up his hand. Gratefully, he said, "Thank you Louise, thank you for taking such wonderful care of my Della. She couldn't be in better hands and I am sure we'll feel the same way about Rebecca and Carole….and thanks for your concern about me. I'll be fine. As long as I know Della will be Ok, I can stand anything. Believe me, that cot will do just fine."

"Alright then Mr. Mason, I'll be going but don't forget that I'll be right down the hall. Just press the blue button on the call wire. Oh and just so you know, the red one is for emergencies. Then with another smile, Louise was out the door.

Perry sat down in the big comfortable chair. His large strong hand, held Della's small delicate one and as his eyes took in the sight of her, Perry made Della a silent promise…a promise he would tell her as soon as she woke up.

It seemed as though he had just closed his eyes when he heard her. Coming out of his fog-like state, Perry woke to Della's moans and cries.

"Mmmmmm …..mmmm….Per….Perry…Perry…sorry…so sorry…mean…didn't mean…no….no…don't ….don't be…mad….don't…. leave me…please…. don't"

In an instant, he was fully awake. He let go of her hand and almost fell out of the chair in an effort to get as close to her as he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and quietly called her name. His hand caressing her face, he bent his head down low. His lips now softly kissed her hair, his words soothing her….calming her as she fought her way back to him, coming out of the anesthesia induced sleep. Struggling to open her eyes, she willed herself to come further out of her haze. She knew he was there, she could hear him calling her name. His touch immediately relaxed her. She sighed contentedly as she heard him use the endearment she had only hours before, so angrily rejected.

"Della, Della, it's me. I'm right here my love. I'm right here. You're Ok. You're in the hospital. You had a little accident but you're fine. Can you open your eyes for me baby? Please, come on baby, I know you can do it. Just for a little bit. I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

"I'm ….I'm try…trying … It's… so… hard."

"I know it is. I know you want to sleep. But I need you to wake up now. I need you to come back to me….all the way back. I need you. My life is empty without you…worthless…..I'm worthless without you. I love you …I love you more than you can imagine. I need you Della Street…I need my baby."

Della's voice was groggy as she blinked once, then twice more, finally meeting Perry's gaze with her own. She then turned her face away from him. In a voice so barely audible that Perry could hardly hear, she said…." love you too…. but …I…want...to ask…..ask you….."

With a tender hand, Perry turned Della's face back to his.

"What is it honey?"

"Just now…when I was trying to wake up…when I was trying so hard to get to you…and right now...um…you said…it's just that I have… have to know if I'm still…"

Perry couldn't help but smile. "If you're still what?"

"If…if I'm still you're….you're baby.

Being ever mindful of her injuries Perry moved slightly and very gingerly took Della in his arms. Looking deep into her eyes he lovingly whispered, "always and forever darling, always and forever."

Perry felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He quickly rubbed his hand over them so Della wouldn't notice. With his voice almost breaking, he said, "I am so glad to see you. I was so worried….so scared….but now that you're here in my arms, I'm not worried anymore." Perry's fingers tenderly wiped away the tears that were beginning to run down Della's face. "Shhhhh, don't cry honey, don't cry. "How I love you. You my darling, are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

Della's voice was shaky as she asked, "Perry, what happened?"

"You had an accident sweetheart, but that's not important now. The only thing that's important…the only thing that matters to me is that you're going to be fine. You're going to have to take it easy for a while. The Doctors and the Nurses here are going to take wonderful care of you. So all you have to do is just lie back and rest and let me take care of you too….let me spoil you."

Della's eyes locked onto Perry's Her voice was soft but anguished as she said, "Oh God Perry, I remember….when I left….the fight…How can you say you love me when I was so mean to you. …all those terrible things I said….I'm so sorry…I…"

Perry put his finger on Della's lips to silence her. "Shhh Shhh Shhh. Sweetheart, don't, please don't. Everything….all of this was my fault. You weren't mean. You couldn't be mean if you tried. You, my dear Miss Street do not have a mean bone in that beautiful, exquisite, delicious body of yours. You just said what you thought…what you felt. I've always admired the way you speak your mind…how brave and strong you are ….how loyal and loving you are to your friends…and to me. I love all that about you. I even love that stubborn independent streak of yours. In fact Miss Street, there is not one single thing about you that I don't love. Perry looked down, then brought his gaze up again to Della. His voice was rough as he said, "if anyone should apologize around here, it should be me. After all, I'm the one who knew the deed was fake. I'm the one who knew the story behind it. If I remember correctly, I said some pretty tough things to you. I was pretty harsh so I don't want to hear anymore about you being sorry. I was an insensitive fool….I'm the one who's sorry. If I had been honest with you from the very beginning, you wouldn't be lying in this bed right now."

"Perry ?"

"What 'baby'?"

I still feel so sleepy. I want to stay awake but I'm just so tired."

" It's no wonder. You certainly had an exciting night. Perry kept his voice light, trying to be a little more cheerful for Della's sake.

"They also gave you a lot of medicine. I think you're still feeling its effects. Why don't you close your eyes and try and rest. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I even get to be your roommate while you're here. What do you think of about that?"

Della looked up at Perry, her eyes already heavy with sleep. "I think counselor, she whispered, that I don't want you to let me go."

"I won't baby, I won't ever let you go. That's a promise, alright?"

"Uh huh. I won't ever let you go either…..I prom…"

Della's eyes closed and she fell asleep, safe and secure once more in the arms of the man she loved.

Later that morning, Louise came into Della's room followed by another nurse. Upon entering, the young women looked at the scene before them. They turned to each other and smiled. Della was sleeping…deeply…peacefully. She lay turned on her side, her body snuggled next to Perry. Her head was lying in the crock of his arm and one hand was around his waist. Her other hand, the one with the IV, was flat on his chest. Perry had his arms around Della and was laying on the very edge of the bed. He was lightly caressing her face and stroking her hair. At closer look, it appeared as though he was sleeping as well. As the two women turned to leave when they heard him whisper, "Louise, do you need to check on Della again?"

Louise turned and walked over to the bed. In a very soft voice she said, "not right now, Mr. Mason. If you remember when I was in here a half hour ago, I checked Miss Street's vital signs. As you know, she slept right through everything which I expected. She's doing much better although, I have a feeling it's not all because of the medication or"...she said with a twinkle in her eyes "the care we're giving her."

Perry returned the smile and said, "please don't sell yourself short Louise. Everyone here has been just wonderful."

"Thank you Mr. Mason. That's what we're here for. It's our pleasure, really. I'm just glad that she'll make a full recovery. How about you? Did you finally get any sleep? From the looks of it, you didn't use the cot."

Although tired, Perry's eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"What can I say Louise, I had a better offer."

The nurse put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Perry continued, his voice still a whisper. "Louise, I know I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble. I know I shouldn't be lying here….I suppose I should move, but you see…well….I made a promise to Della…we made a promise to each other. I can't go back on it and …."

"It's fine Mr. Mason, really. There was no problem with me being able to do what I needed to. Like I said, Miss Street is fine. The best thing for her is quiet and sleep… ….and it looks like she'll get plenty of both those things with you here. Oh by the way, this is Rebecca Spencer. We just finished with the shift change and I wanted to bring Rebecca to see our patient here and meet you." Well, I'm going now. I'll see you again tonight. You have a good day."

"You do the same Louise. Again, thanks for everything. Della and I will see you this evening."

Rebecca then spoke up. "Mr. Mason, I'll be in periodically to check on Miss Street. Feel free to let me know if you need anything. As a matter of fact, would you like some breakfast? I can call down and order you some. Miss Street won't be able to eat for a while but if you tell me what you'd like I can get it for you. I could get you some coffee now if you'd like."

"Thanks Rebecca. That's really sweet of you. I'll tell you, I was so worried about Della, food was the last thing on my mind. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, the coffee sounds great."

"No problem, I'll get it for you right now. Just remember, you have to take care of yourself. You have to eat and you have to rest too."

Perry smiled. Swiping his hand across his chest then holding it up he said, "I will, I promise. Trust me, I know if I don't I'll have to answer to all of you….and Della."

Perry and the young women smiled, goodbye's were said again, then Louise and Rebecca walked out the room leaving Perry and Della alone.

Perry bent down and left a soft kiss in Della's hair. She began to stir and Perry lovingly hushed her. "Shhhh, shhh shhh, sleep baby, you're OK. I'm here darling, I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not leaving. I'm going to take care of you." Too himself Perry said, "Oh yes, sweetheart, I'm going to take much better care of you. I'm never going to give you another reason to doubt my love. I'm going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. We'll be here for Lucas and Gwenn…we'll help them get through this." Perry put his face next to Della's. He silently made her another promise. "Don't you worry my baby, I'll find the answer to your so called 'accident'." Perry was convinced now more than ever, that Lucas's business troubles, the anonymous phone calls, Gwenn being set up, the murder and finally Della's "mishap" were all connected. Perry realized that arriving at this conclusion this was the easy part…..the hard part would be proving it.


	9. Chapter 9

All Is Forgiven Chapter 9

Paul Drake's coded knock could be heard on Della's hospital room door. Perry answered, putting his finger to his lips. He silently ushered the detective out into the corroder, leaving the door slightly opened. It was 10:45 in the morning. After waking up around 8, Della had given Perry the brightest smile she could manage, sighed contentedly and fallen back to sleep. She had been asleep now, for the past three hours. During that time Rebecca checked on her patient twice, assuring Perry that Della was fine. Although Perry didn't want to leave her side, he needed to make some phone calls. Not wanting to disturb Della, Perry covered her, kissed her softly and walked down to the public pay phone near the lounge. First he called Paul, then he called Lucas and Gwenn. He kept both conversations brief, telling them only about the accident, that thankfully Della would be fine and asking if they could come to the hospital. All three agreed without a moment's hesitation. The Matthews offered to go to the hotel and bring them some items they might need. Perry thanked them and said he would call the manager so they could have access to their suite. He then made three more calls. One to his office, one to Detective Jackson, and the final one to a local florist that Gwenn had recommended. Finished with those tasks, Perry returned to Della's room. Having nothing to do until the Detective, Paul and the Matthews arrived, Perry walked over to Della's bed. Keeping his promise, Perry slid back into bed and lay next to Della. He settled her back into his arms, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Gazing down at her, a thought went through his mind. Smiling, he bent down and left just a brush of a kiss on her lips. Finally, overcome with fatigue and a blessed sense of relief, Perry slept until he heard Paul's knock

Looking at his friend, Paul placed a reassuring hand on Perry's shoulder. He had been up most of the night, talking to some contacts and trying to get a handle on the murder. He had received some information from one of the men so around seven in the morning, he called the suite. Failing to get an answer, he decided to sleep himself, thinking he would touch bases with the lawyer in a few hours. Without changing his clothes he fell onto the bed, letting slumber claim him until the call from Perry. Now as he looked at him, Paul realized there was more to this than what Perry told him on the phone. He could tell just by looking at him that Perry had gotten very little sleep, if any. He looked as though he had aged ten years. Paul also thought Perry looked worried….more worried then he cared to admit.

The first words out Paul's mouth were about Della. "How is she? I know what you said on the phone but is she really going to be alright? What the hell happened? Was she able to tell you anything?"

An unspoken look passed between the two men. They both understood that Della was to be protected always…at any cost. Perry knew that Paul was worried about Della too. He loved her like a sister and the three of them were extremely close…..professionally and personally.

"She's going to be fine Paul, really. It's a long story and I'd really like to wait until Lucas and Gwenn arrive. They should be here in a little while. I'm also expecting Jackson and it will be better if I only have to explain everything once."

"Sure pal, whatever you say. You know I'll do whatever I can to help. Listen is Della awake? Is she up to seeing anyone?"

Perry smiled at the handsome P.I. He trusted Paul implicitly and knew the feeling was mutual. He kept his voice low as he answered the man he loved like a brother. "I know Della's going to want to see you as soon as she wakes up. She's been up twice. The first time was around four thirty. She stayed awake long enough for me to tell her I loved her and that I was going to stay with her….I would be here the whole time. She lasted for about five minutes. The second time was about eight. She opened those gorgeous eyes of hers, looked at me, smiled and went right out again. The Doctors and Nurses want her to sleep and rest…so do I. I don't know what they gave her but whatever it is, it's effective. Let's take a quick peak. If she's up, you have yourself a date. If not, get something to eat, then come back. Maybe by that time she'll be awake enough to see everyone."

The two men quietly went back into the room. As Perry predicted, Della was still sleeping. Paul glanced around and smiled. In a whispered voice he said, "man Perry, it looks like a flower shop in here. Nice job Mr. Mason. Tell me how'd you do it and stay here at the same time?"

Perry looked straight at Paul. Without missing a beat he grinned and said, "the telephone, Mr. Drake, the telephone."

Paul rolled his eyes, returned Perry's smile and walked out the door heading for the cafeteria. Before Perry could turn around he heard Della's voice ….low and drowsy.

"Mmmmm….the flower's….they're ….beautiful counselor.….thank you. Ummm….was I dreaming or was Paul here?"

"Well good morning my beauty, welcome back." Perry walked over to Della and took hold of her hand. Tenderly brushing the hair away from her face, he smiled at her and said, "you weren't dreaming darling, Paul was here. He wanted to see you but you were deep in dreamland. He just went to get something to eat then he's coming back."

Della softly returned the smile and said, "it's nice to know some things never change."

The two shared a laugh. Then sounding concerned Perry asked quietly," how do you feel baby?"

"Not bad, considering everything. She paused for a moment, as if she were deep in thought. When her silence continued, Perry very gently and quietly urged her to continue. Sitting down on the bed next to her he asked, "Della, you said you remembered the accident. Can you tell me anything specific….anything at all that might give us a clue?"

I'm sorry Perry. It was dark and…and I wasn't paying attention that closely. All I remember is the car was big…you know, almost like your Cadillac. It happened so fast. I took the short cut to Gwenn's. I just wanted to get there as soon as I could. I know I hadn't driven that far when this car came up behind me. I thought he wanted to pass me so I slowed down. Then he hit the back. He hit it once and I didn't know what to think. I thought he was drunk or something. When he hit it a second time I realized it was on purpose. That's when I really got scared. Then he came around on my side." Della took a deep breath. She looked up at Perry and said, "there was one thing I do remember."

"What was that honey?"

The car was like yours except for one thing. It wasn't a convertible."

Careful to not disrupt her IV, Perry caringly brought Della up into his embrace. His buried his face in her hair, deeply breathing in her scent. Not yet ready to release her, Perry left soft kisses in her hair. Finally, pulling back he spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "That was wonderful sweetheart. It will give us more to go on than you think. By the way, I also called Gwenn. She and Lucas should be here soon. I thought you just might want to see her."

Della's hand gently caressed Perry's face. She met his gaze with her own and said, " is there anything you don't think of Counselor?"

A boyish grin came over the attorney's face. He shrugged his head to one side and said " I aim to please ma'am."

"Very nice," Della answered sweetly. "But Perry…."

"hmmm?"

"How are you ever going to find that car. It's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Oh ye of little faith" Perry and Della looked up and smiled. Standing in the doorway, with a teasing look on his face was Paul.

" Mr. Drake, how nice of you to stop by. Care to join us?" Although somewhat uncomfortable and still groggy from all the sedation, Della did her best to sound a little more like herself. She was aware that both men were very concerned about her and she wanted to do her best to alleviate their worry. Now that he could see her for himself, she knew Paul would be fine. She realized however, that her wonderful loving attorney would be a harder sell. Perry blamed himself for her accident….along with the fight…..that awful fight. Even though he seemed to be Ok, Della could see the underlying worry in his eyes. It was up to her, Della knew, to convince Perry that she was fine and that everything would indeed be alright.

Paul walked over to the bed. With his trademark smile he bent over and kissed Dell softly on the cheek. Trying to keep his emotions in check he turned to his friend and said, "Perry, I thought you told me Miss Street was in an accident. You must have been mistaken. She looks too lovely for that to have happened. Turning back to Della, his voice was low as he asked, "how do you feel beautiful? Are you really as alright as you look?'

"Yes Paul, I am. I must admit, this accident wasn't the way I had planned to spend the evening. However, I am really fortunate to have such wonderful care. …such wonderful friends….and," she said, in a barely audible voice, meeting Perry's gaze with her own…."you."

Perry gave Della the smile that was just for her. Quietly he said, " you're absolutely right sweetheart. You….we are very lucky. We do have wonderful friends and the care that the Doctors and Nurses are giving you is here is the best." Moving closer to Della he put his forehead next to hers. Very softly he said, "you're right about something else too….you do have me and in case you need a reminder, it's forever."

Della voice was barely a whisper. "I don't need a reminder Counselor, but it's nice to hear all the same."

"Listen if you two kids want to be alone all you have to do is tell me. There must be a do not disturb sign somewhere around this place."

Perry and Della looked at each other, then turned to Paul. There was a devilish twinkle in his eye…..

As Rebecca Spencer walked down the corroder towards Della's room bringing her medicine, she heard laughter and talking coming from that direction. Recognizing the sound of one of the voices, she breathed a sigh of relief. It would appear that Miss Street had a visitor. It would also appear that whoever it was, along with the very handsome Mr. Mason, was responsible for bringing a smile to the face of the very beautiful Miss Street.

Rebecca stood by Della's bedside with Della's medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Looking at her patient she smiled and said, " I can tell you are definitely feeling better."

"Yes I am," replied Della sweetly. Thank you and thank you for taking such good care of me."

"It's my pleasure. Now, I have some medicine for you and I also have to check your vital signs. Then I'll be out of your way."

Raising her eyebrow, Della gave Rebecca a quizzical look. Perry noticing this asked,"what's wrong honey?"

Della glanced at Perry, then back at the nurse. Quietly she asked, "Rebecca, what is the medication for?"

"It's an antibiotic. Dr. Evans wants to make sure there's no infection now or later so he ordered this. You're also getting it through your IV so this is just a little extra insurance. The IV will probably come out today or tomorrow. I also know that the Doctor will want you to continue with the medication for about a week after you're released. He'll be making afternoon rounds so you'll see him later. He would have seen you this morning but you were sleeping. You were doing fine and he didn't want to disturb you." Rebecca noticed Della's reluctance to take the pills. With a caring voice and not wanting to upset her patient she said, "you know, I think it would be alright if you waited till you saw Dr. Evans before you took the medicine."

Realizing that she had been misunderstood Della said, " oh no Rebecca, it's not that. It's …well you see, I'm feeling much better…..really..…except that I still feel so tired. I just didn't want to take any more medicine that would make me sleep again."

Rebecca laughed and said, "don't worry about that. We would only give you pain medicine if you needed it…but I do understand how you feel."

"Della smiled her thanks and took the pills from the cup in Rebecca's hand. After she had swallowed them she asked, "what exactly did they give me anyway?"

"That's our secret," Rebecca said laughing. Then her voice taking on a more serious tone she said, "usually when a patient has surgery or the type of emergency treatment as you did, the anesthesia stays in their system for anywhere from 24 to 48 hours. Plus the trauma to your body can really wreck havoc. I'll bet you're going to feel a million times better tomorrow….and" Annie said, looking at Perry, then turning back to Della," you have someone here who's better than any medicine."

Moving her eyes away from Rebecca, Della turned and gazed intently at Perry. The nurse could barely hear the next words Della spoke. "I know"

Rebecca, realizing she was in the middle of a very private moment cleared her throat. "Ahem… alright Miss Street, I'll let Dr. Evans know how well his star patient is doing. Like I said he will see you later on this afternoon and I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Just one more thing. Promise me that if you have any pain at all, you'll let me know." Della was about to answer when Perry gently squeezed her hand. She will Rebecca, I'll see to that …promise." They both smiled at Rebecca and Della nodded in agreement. Rebecca laughed and patted Della's shoulder. She then made some made some notations on her chart. Turning to leave, she looked at Perry and Paul. Pretending to be stern, she gave them an admonishing but friendly stare. "Don't forget gentleman, she said, the patient still needs to rest. So please see that she does. With a wink and a knowing smile to Perry, the nurse walked out of the room. Not a moment later Lucas and Gwenn walked in, concern written on their faces.

Before a word was said Perry noticed tears in both women's eyes. Seeing how emotional they were, Perry spoke up. "Lucas! Gwenn! We're so glad to see the two of you. You know, I could really use a cup of coffee. Lucas, why don't we let these two lovely ladies talk and you and Paul join me. I don't really know my way around the hospital that well and I could use an experienced guide." Perry laughed, keeping his voice light. Turning to Della, he asked lovingly, "would that be alright with you baby? I won't be gone long, I promise. You could have a little visit with Gwenn and by that time I'll bet Detective Jackson will be here."

"Yes Counselor, that would be fine…very nice." As Perry bent down to kiss her, Della whispered, "thank you." Nestling Della's chin in his hand, Perry winked then brushed her cheek with his fingers. I'll be back in just a little while honey, I love you,"

"I'll be here…and …I love you too."

As soon as the men left the room, Gwenn turned to her best friend. Fighting back tears and trying to keep her voice even she said, "Della, are you sure you alright? My God, when Perry called us early this morning I couldn't believe it. I thought I was still dreaming. He didn't say much. He said he would fill us all in together…you know, when the Detective gets here." Gwenn paused a moment, then continued, " I just want to know one thing, what were you doing out by yourself at that hour of the night…or I should say morning.?" Della put her head down a minute. When she didn't immediately respond to Gwenn's question, the blonde beauty quietly repeated her name…and her query. "Della?…sweetie, why were you out so late?" Della raised her head and looked at her friend. At that moment, Gwenn realized Della was somewhat hesitant to give her the answer she wanted. Her voice was caring as she said, "Della, c'mon, this is me….remember? Your best friend…. your sister….well… almost. You know, the one who knows you like a book. The one who knows you better than you know yourself. I know something is going on. I saw it last night at the house….before we had to go downtown. You and Perry were…well just let's say things didn't seem right between the two of you." There was a momentary silence in the room as Gwenn waited for Della's reply. Suddenly, realizing she had figured it out, Gwenn said, "Wait let me guess…you and Perry had an argument…an argument about me." Gwenn gave Della "the look " and Della knew she had no choice but to tell her friend the truth. She took a deep breath and began her explanation.  
"Gwenn, first, I'm Ok really. I was very lucky. Second, Perry and I did have an argument and it was pretty bad…. We said some things to each other that we didn't mean and should have never said. It was foolish and ridiculous. We've never fought like that before and we'll never do that again. Perry and I …we don't fight….I mean we have disagreements and that sort of thing, but nothing like last night. Anyway, it's all resolved now and everything is fine….better than fine so don't worry." Della closed her eyes a minute. She then continued with the rest of the story. When she was finished, Gwenn put her arms around Della and hugged her. She pulled away and said, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. So this really is my fault…our fault. If only…"

Della held up her hand. "Gwenn, listen to me. This is not your fault. I think…I think somehow, this would have come out eventually. I just have a feeling. The most important thing is that we're Ok.…all of us. They didn't arrest you, I'm going to be fine and we're going to get to the bottom of all of this. I know Perry. I've known him a long time….. I've worked with him a long time … not to mention, I know how he thinks. I've loved him a long time….I've loved him forever….but you know all that. We always talk about it. Perry and I didn't get a chance to talk about it but he has a theory. I'm sure of it. I think that's the reason he wanted everyone here at the same time. He's has a plan…..and if I know him as well as I think I do, he's already put that plan into motion. "Now let's forget all this upsetting business for a while and concentrate on the serious matters at hand. How are the children and how are you? Lucas and you…everything seemed Ok. It is isn't it?"

Gwenn looked at her friend and shook her head in amazement. Della was the patient and here she was, making light of a bad situation and making sure she and her family were alright.

"Gwenn covered Della's hand with hers. "Yes Miss Street, we're just fine." You're right you know, I think talking about the serious matters are of the upmost importance too. So now, let me ask you? When is it?"

"When's what"

"Why the wedding dear, the wedding?"

Della rolled her eyes. There was just the slightest hint of exasperation in her voice. "Gwenn, you know that I love Perry…. I've said it before and I'll keep on saying it but marriage….." Della sighed, then continued, "look Perry hasn't said anything…and if he does…"

Now it was Gwenn's turn to hold up her hand. She looked straight at Della and said firmly, "Della, we had this conversation the day we had lunch at B.J.'s…remember? So I know I don't have to tell you how that man feels about you. All I'm going to say is this. Don't make a mistake. When Perry asks you again, and I'll bet you anything he will, don't say no. Look at what the two of you just went through. It's so apparent to everyone…it's so clear. You and Perry… you belong together. A love like yours comes around once in a lifetime. Grab it and hold on…hold on for all it's worth"

"I know what you're saying makes perfect sense but…"  
Della didn't get a chance to finish. There was a knock on the door. Della nodded to Gwenn to answer it. Standing there, with a notebook in his hand and a look of concern on his face was Detective Brian Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

All Is Forgiven Chapter 10

"Come in please Detective." Della's voice was pleasant, as her hand moved in a welcoming manner, ushering the tall, gangly officer inside.

Jackson entered the room. He stopped a few feet away from Della's bed and gave a half smile to the woman lying there. His eyes looked downward toward the floor and he shuffled his feet somewhat uncomfortably. Hearing Della's soft voice and her kind tone, the man picked his head up to face her. "Uh….I'm glad to see that you're alright Miss Street. I…I'm sorry this happened ….your accident and everything." The Detective then turned to Gwenn and said, "by the way, Mrs. Matthews, you'll be happy to know that as of this morning, neither you or your husband is a suspect. Our investigation in your part in any of this came up empty…..no evidence….nothing. We checked the phone company records and it looks like the phone call you received came from a pay phone over on Grand….right near the office. In fact, the two phone calls that Mr. Mason received came from the same phone. I'm sorry to have put you through all this. It does look like a set up and you can be sure that my department will do its best to get to the bottom of this."

"It's about time you believed us Detective." Perry's voice could be heard in the door way. "Maybe now, when we tell you something, you won't make it into a sparring match."

"Mr. Mason"…..Perry held up his hand. "It's OK Detective. Believe it or not, I do understand. Let's just try to work together now, alright? All I want to do is find the S.O.B. who ran Della off the road and set Mrs. Matthews up. Not to mention the phone calls."

Perry walked over to Della. Not giving a second thought to the other occupants in the room he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Then with a tender hand, he smoothed the hair away from her forehead. His eyes lovingly met hers, silently relaying their own private message. He smiled and quietly asked, how's my girl?"

"I'm fine counselor." Reaching out, Della grabbed Perry's hand and squeezed it gently….partly to assure him about the way she was feeling and partly remembering the conversation she and Gwenn had finished a few minutes before.

Returning his attention to the Detective, Perry's voice was calm and even. He went into his courtroom mode. Facing the group he began to explain his reason for the meeting.

"First, let me thank you all for agreeing to meet here. Della and I appreciate it. I've been thinking about everything that's happened and I have a theory. I am willing to bet that everything…all of these incidents… the phone calls, Della's accident, the murder…all of it, is somehow connected to Lucas's business troubles. I'm just not sure if it's a one man job or whoever is doing this has a partner so to speak."

"Perry, what can we do to help?" Paul asked, shoving his long body into one of the chairs by the widow.

"Paul, contact your operatives here. The ones who were starting to get some information. Dig, and I mean really dig. Find out everything you can about Andrews. Lucas, that's where you come in. You're the one who knew him the best. There has to be something we're just not seeing.

Detective, I need you and your department to find the car. Della described it as dark and big, maybe a Cadillac, definitely a hard top." That's right isn't it darling?"

"Yes, but Perry I think there's something else…I just can't remember it now."

That's alright Miss Street" said Jackson. "Your description gave us enough to go on. Don't forget, there will be a nice big dent on the passenger side too. I'll put my best men on it. Now if you'll all excuse me, the sooner, I leave the sooner I'll be able to find that car. Again, I'm real happy you're going to make a complete recovery. You take care now." Then with a wave of his hand, he was out the door.

"Shows you can't judge a book by its cover." Paul pulled his body out of the chair and stood up. "Well, looks like we have a job to do Lucas. Let's get started. Why don't you ride with me and we'll go over to Kendall's office. He's the operative I've been working with. Maybe he's heard something."

"That's a good idea honey." Gwenn walked over to Lucas and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to leave myself. I have to stop downstairs at administration. They have some papers for me. I need them for the next board meeting. Then I have some errands and of course I have to pick up the kids after school." She turned and walked back to the bed, leaning over to give Della a hug. "I'll call you later sweetie and I'll try to come back tonight. Then with a wink of her eye she added, "you rest, take all your medicine and… don't forget our conversation."

The three said goodbye leaving Perry and Della alone. As soon as the door closed Perry turned to Della. "Hmmmm….looks like I missed something good."

Della giggled. "And wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Wonderful?"

"Mr. Wonderful, huh"?

"Yes, my love …Mr. Wonderful." Della turned to stifle a yawn, but Perry caught it.

"Alright gorgeous, I saw that little yawn. "I think it's nap time for you my baby."

"Perry…"

"It won't do you any good to object. I'll just overrule it. Perry grinned and there was a teasing gleam in his eyes. He sat down on the bed beside Della, wrapping her up in his arms and leaving a soft kiss in her hair.

Della looked up at him and smiled. "I wasn't going to object counselor. I was just going to tell you that I love you… I love you very much."

Perry covered Della with the blanket. Stroking her hair and caressing her face he said softly, "I love you too darling. Close your eyes and just rest now."

Della's voice was drowsy. Giving Perry a dreamy smile, she said, "Perry?"

"What honey?"

"Thank you for staying with me … for being here. I know you really wanted to go with Paul and Lucas. If you want to catch up with them, go ahead. I'll be….."

Perry silenced Della first with a kiss then by putting his finger on her lips. "Sweetheart, I'm exactly where I want to be and I will be here when you wake up. OK?"

"Uh huh"…. Holding on to Perry, Della closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking of her conversation with Gwenn and the one thing she couldn't remember about the accident.

As he held the woman he loved in his arms, Perry thought back to the last ten days. As mixed up and crazy as it had been, he could see an end in sight. He also thought about his relationship with the amazing woman who now lay sleeping so peacefully in his embrace. Now more than ever, Perry was certain of the path he wanted them to take once Della was fully recovered and they could resume their everyday life. He also was certain that he could make Della realize that this path made perfect sense and that it would be the right one for the two of them to follow.…. together

Della opened her eyes and yawned. It took her a moment to realize where she was. As she looked around the room, she smiled happily. Closing her eyes again, she turned over and relished in the knowledge that she was once again safe and protected. The door opened but Della lay still in the bed. Feeling Perry next to her, she opened her eyes and flashed him a brilliant smile. Perry bent over and placed a soft, sensual kiss on her lips. Breaking away, he met her gaze with his and said quietly, "Good morning baby, how do you feel?"

"Mmmmm, I feel wonderful Counselor…and very happy." Della sat up and put her hand on Perry's chest. With her voice still sounding sleepy, she asked , "What time is it.?

"10:30"

"10:30? But it can't be…. I have to take a shower. I have to get dressed. Why didn't you wake me?"

Perry threw his head back and laughed. The look in his eyes and on his face echoed the relief and happiness he felt inside. His Della was back…safe…well…. and completely healed. It had been a week since her car accident and last night was her first back at the suite. In an effort to find the culprit who was responsible, for the accident, Paul and his Phoenix operatives, along with Detective Jackson and his men had been working almost nonstop to come up with answers. They were also trying to get a line on the killer and were having a hard time with both aspects of the case. Lucas's was more than happy to help and assistance was appreciated by everyone. Perry was determined to stay and see this case through to the very end for more than one reason. He had called Gertie, giving her an update. Originally, Perry had closed the office for a week when he had left for Arizona with Della. Since there were no imminent cases that needed his attention and he wasn't required to be in court, it had been very easy to keep the office closed for another few weeks. Gertie was ecstatic to hear that Della would make a full recovery and told Perry she would handle everything back in L.A.

The night before Jackson had called Perry with some news. They had finally gotten a break in the case. Two of his men had gotten a lead on the car and were following through. Perry thanked him for his efforts and set up a time for him to come to the suite. After speaking with the Detective, Perry had phoned Paul to check on his progress. Paul said he'd be there in the morning as well and would bring the file. He did have some information and was waiting for the latest report from one his operatives. The next call Perry made was to the Matthews. Lucas assured the attorney that both he and Gwenn would be there too.

Della was already asleep and had been for a few hours. Perry had planned a quiet evening. They'd had a simple but delicious dinner in the suite, then settled down to watch TV. The handsome, young singer, Andy Williams, had a new Summer variety show. Della loved his easy going personality and his romantic style. Months before, Perry had purchased some of his albums for her. Halfway through the show, Perry felt Della go limp against him. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. Della was fast asleep in his arms. Carefully maneuvering her away from him, Perry stood, then bent over and picked Della up. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. As he covered her, she stirred a little and soft sounds escaped her lips. Perry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Shhhh… Shhhhh….Shhh. It's Ok honey, I'm here…I'm right here. Rest my sleepy girl. Dream beautiful dreams." Perry left a sweet kiss on Della's lips. He was a bit concerned about her. Although she was physically healed, her emotional state was still a worry for him. For three nights prior to her release Della's sleep was disrupted by the same haunting dream. A man with stark white hair was following her. She was running from him and whenever she turned to see how much distance she had put between them, the tall man with the white hair was still right behind her. She could only get a fleeting glimpse of him and as soon as she would feel his hand on her shoulder she would awake from a fitful slumber, crying out and shaking. She refused any sedation, choosing instead something…or someone much better…..the one person she knew who could make all the demons disappear. Perry held her…his strong arms giving her safe shelter… his soothing words calming her…helping her to clear away the confusion and fear brought on by the darkness of her nightmare.

Perry was brought back to the present by the sound of Della's voice. As he looked at her beautiful face, he was once again flooded with a sense of relief. Last night was quiet and peaceful. Della had slept through the night without waking up. Perry had called the desk, requesting no calls be put through until they heard from him.

Perry took Della's hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. He gazed deeply into her eyes and said, "the reason I didn't wake you is because it was your first night out of the hospital and you needed to rest. Second, you looked so beautiful and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you and third….you know I always love to watch you sleep. Now, why don't you take your shower while I make you breakfast. I spoke to everyone last night after you fell asleep. They'll be here in an hour or so. Something telIs me we're almost at the end of this mess. I could be wrong but I just have a feeling about it."

Della smiled and ran her hands through Perry's hair. Quietly she said, "I always trust your feelings Counselor….and yes, I will take you up on your offer." Giving Perry a quick kiss, Della threw back the covers and headed to the shower. When Perry heard the water running, he went over to the chest he was using and pulled out the top draw. He moved his hand around till he felt it. Removing the small box from its hiding place, he momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, needing to make sure the precious gift was still there, he opened the lid and peered inside. Smiling to himself as if he was a little boy keeping a secret, Perry ever so lightly ran his fingers over the treasure. Closing the top, Perry held the box to his heart. After a minute, he put the box back in its place and closed the draw. Then grinning like the cat who had eaten the canary, Perry walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Della


	11. Chapter 11

All Is Forgiven Chapter 11

By noon, Paul, Lucas, Gwenn and Detective Jackson were sitting around Perry and Della's suite. If one didn't know better, it was almost as if the setting was Perry's office back home. Perry was seated behind the desk and Lucas and Gwenn were ensconced on the sofa, along with Jackson. Paul was in the club chair his lithe body turned sideways, his long legs languidly draped over its arm. Della, notepad and pencil in hand, had taken up residence in her usual spot…the corner of the desk. Perry had wanted her to "take it easy" and do nothing. Della protested, saying she felt fine and getting back to "work" was just what she needed. Perry tried to object, but once she had seated herself on the corner of the desk, then made a nominal attempt to pull the hem of her fitted summer knit skirt closer to her knee, he knew he was beat. Anyone sitting across from her would have a view of her fabulous legs from the knees down, but from Perry's vantage point on the other side of the desk, her skirt offered a tantalizing view of the lower part of her thighs. He had no idea if it was done intentionally or not, but he didn't ask her to leave again.

When the Matthews arrived, Gwenn made coffee and fixed a tray with cheese, crackers and fruit, the only tasks Della allowed her friend to perform. After a few minutes of the usual small talk and battering back and forth, Perry's expression became serious. His voice took on his working tone as he said, "let's get down to business. Paul, what do you have for me.?"

"Alright Perry, it's some story. It's pretty involved but I'll give you the short version. There's actually two parts to this. As you're aware, a little over eight years ago, William was approached by some men from out of state. Then all the nonsense with the deeds happened and they left town. They tried the same scam in a couple of other states and when they weren't successful there, decided to go to Europe. About a year ago, Andrews came back. He found out through the grape vine that Lucas was looking for a partner. He wasn't here when the other three approached William so no one knew he was part of the group. He wanted to get back at the Matthews for refusing to sell."

Lucas interrupted Paul's explanation. That's right Perry, business was great. It was so good in fact that I was working sixty hours weeks. I was starting to burn out plus I had wanted to spend more time with Gwenn and the kids. I thought this would be the perfect solution.

Giving Lucas an understanding look, Paul continued. "You all thought that was the end of it, until Lucas started noticing problems. He was right when he thought that maybe there was embezzlement. Money was being skimmed off the top. The reason no one could find it was because Andrews took little bits at a time. He was smart enough to change some of the numbers in the ledgers and make copies of the entries. That's why those pages were loose. He covered the trail. It was almost like keeping two sets of books, only he thought it would be easier this way. Then, he deposited the money into an account in Switzerland. He started a dummy corporation over there. Every so often he would fly over to make sure things were running smoothly.

At this point, Lucas spoke up. "Perry, remember when I told you that Ben was never around much. Well that was the reason. I had a feeling that something was going on. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Nice guy" said Perry sarcastically. He gave Lucas a concerned look, then nodded for him or Paul to continue."

Paul went on with the explanation. " Anyway, Andrews wants revenge on Lucas and decides he'll funnel the money out and start rumors that Lucas is the one stealing from his clients. He figures that will be the end of him, business wise and then at the end, when everything turns sour, Andrews himself will come in and take over…he'll tell everyone that he's taking over and that they'll be fine. On top of that he gets greedy. He reneges on his promise to cut the other three shysters in. He offers them some land in New Mexico, telling them that it's prime value and they can end up sitting on easy street the rest of their lives. They come back from Europe, find out the land is worthless and they were set up. Stevens is the "brains" of the outfit so he comes up with a plan to get back at him. Stevens calls Andrews and tells him they saw the land and it looks good. He wants to go over some things with him but he wants to do it in private….after hours." Paul stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, then continued. "After he shot Andrews, Stevens called Lucas's house. He didn't care who he set up, either Lucas or Gwenn. It would be the perfect motive and the perfect opportunity. The police would think that either one of them shot Andrews because of what he did. They would be left holding the bag so to speak The police would arrest one of them and our boy would have the perfect chance to get away."

Perry let out a long slow whistle. He leaned forward on the desk, raised his elbows, and clasped his hands together. "That's some story Paul. I just have one question, how do you know all this and what makes you so sure that Stevens is our guy."

Paul smiled slightly, raising his body out of the chair. "That's the beautiful part pal. That's where our friend the Detective here comes in." Paul looked at the officer, giving him a knowing smile. "Go on Jackson, tell them the missing piece of the puzzle."

The detective stood up and walked over to the desk. Picking up a file, he began to speak. "Mr. Mason, right after you called and told me about Miss Street, I had my officers put the word out about what we were looking for. I use a couple of guys…snitches. They're good at what they do and for a c note you'd be surprised at their willingness to help. Well, they asked and around lo and behold, hit pay dirt. Not only did they find the car, they found the murder weapon…..a nice little old 45. They called me and I met them. They handed the gun over and we ran the prints. They came back from the lab late yesterday. The gun is registered to Stevens. I called Interpol. I had a feeling they could clear up some things. I told them what I needed and they sent it to me over the wire so we'd have it right away. It's pictures and files of Stevens and the other two…George Phillips and Harve Bennett. Apparently, they weren't so clean over there. We know that Stevens rented a house here but we don't know where the other two are. We went to Stevens house to arrest him, but he was nowhere in sight so we put out an A.P. B. at the airport, train station and bus depot. We also have the main roads in and out of the city covered. Jackson stopped for a minute, then continued. You'll really love this part. Late last night, an anonymous letter comes to our attention. It says that Phillips and Bennett are in cahoots and they're the killers. We don't know where they are so we can't arrest them. Then lo and behold who do you think show up at the airport at midnight?"

"Let me guess. Lucas said, Laurel and Hardy?"

Everyone laughed at Lucas's description. Jackson said, "in the flesh. We arrested them right there on the spot, took them in and spent all night interrogating them. When we told them about the letter they sang like a couple of birds. On top of that, we think that the letter was written by Stevens. We're working on that. Anyway, after we hauled in those two and they talked, I called Mr. Drake here and gave him the pleasure of hearing the story. I thought I owed you that much."

Perry stood up and went around the desk. Extending his hand, he said, "Thanks Jackson, really. You and your men did an excellent job….and thanks for all cooperation with Paul and his men.

Lucas stood and reached out his hand as well. "Thank you Detective. Gwenn and I …we're very appreciative of everything you did….of all your hard work."

"Jackson smiled at the group. Directing his comments to Lucas, he said, "that's quite alright Mr. Matthews. To tell you the truth, after seeing what loyal friends you have, I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't do everything to help you as well. I just want you to know, we're still going to do everything to catch Stevens. By the way, I have a picture of him here in the file."

Jackson opened the folder, removed the photograph and handed it to Lucas. Matthews looked at it and passed it to Gwenn. The picture went from her to Perry and Paul and finally to Della. She took one look and began to shake, her face losing its color, tears flowing freely down her face. Instantly Perry was beside her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her tight to him. The next few minutes were spent in silence as Jackson, Paul and the Matthews watched Della's meltdown. Perry led Della to the couch and helped sit down. Gwenn brought her a glass of water and watched as she took it with trembling hands. Perry, kneeling at her side, alternately rubbed her arms up and down and gently caressed her face in an effort to calm her. After a few minutes, Della's sobs slowed and her breathing returned to normal. Perry tenderly brushed the hair away from her face and in his softest voice asked, Della?...baby…. what is it? What's wrong?...can you tell me please?"

"Della's voice quivered and she spoke so softly Perry could barely hear her.

"It…It's hi him"

"Him?"

"Y…Ye….Yes….h…him"

"Della, it's Ok honey. It's Ok. Just take your time darling….Whenever you're ready, you can tell me, OK? Perry took hold of Della's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He smiled at her lovingly but did not release his gentle grip.

Finally Della was able to speak. In a still shaky voice she said, "It's him…. the man in my dream."

"Della….are you sure"?

"Yes Perry, I am." Della let out a long breath, then continued, "Right before it happened…right before he crashed into me…I turned my head. I don't know why I did that…it was just for a second….but I saw him….and Perry…. that's what I had to tell you. That's what I couldn't remember.

Perry leaned forward and kissed Della tenderly on the lips. Then standing, but still holding her hand, he looked straight at the Detective. His manner was calm, but his voice was ice cold. What he said next sent a chill through the room because those who heard him, knew without a doubt, he meant every word.

"Jackson, you better pray that you find Stevens before I do. Otherwise you won't have to arrest him."

The ringing of the telephone broke the silence. Perry, standing next to it, answered with his free hand.

"Hello?" There was no reply. Perry spoke again. "Hello?"

A muffled voice came over the wire. "I told you to get out of town, didn't I Mason? See what can happen when you don't listen? That pretty little secretary of yours was lucky…this time. Next time she won't be. It'll be a real shame especially cause she's not just your secretary. See, I know about you Mason. I've been watching you. You sure spent a lot of time with Miss Street when she was in that hospital. No boss I know does that for just his secretary. So you better watch her real good. Never know when I'm gonna show up. I'll get her first. She'll be gone and then I'm coming after you. You'll be next. I took care of my other problems and I have no trouble taking care of this. If I were you, I'd be looking over my shoulder from now on…..and don't even think about staying around or sending your little doll face there away. I'll find her…wherever she goes and then…"

Perry didn't wait for the caller to continue. His voice was even but the rage he felt inside boiled to the surface as he spoke. "Listen you bastard, you want me?… fine… then come and get me….but you let my secretary alone. Stay away from her or I swear you'll regret the day…"

The caller hung up. Perry turned to Jackson and said, "in case you didn't quite get that Jackson, that was our friend the anonymous caller. Only he's not anonymous anymore." Taking a deep breath, he continued. Seems our friend Stevens, isn't through with us…actually me. It's nice to be so popular."

Della put her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. Perry turned to her and gently helped her up. Pulling her close he said softly, "don't worry sweetheart. It'll be fine…Everything will be fine."

Turning to Paul, Perry spoke in a calm but no nonsense voice. "Paul, I want round the clock protection for Della starting yesterday. I'm not letting her out of my sight but it won't hurt if there's someone else too. Just a little insurance. Work with your operatives here. Call Faulkner too. Ask him to get here pronto. Let him bring whoever he needs….whoever he thinks is the best. I want the same kind of protection for Lucas and Gwenn." Perry paused. Quietly he said, "and the kids. Oh and you better put a few men at the ranch. This piece of scum is after me but I don't like the way he's talking and I don't want to take a chance. I can take care of myself. I just want to make sure everyone else is covered." Perry put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Go on Paul, do what you need to do buddy. …do what you do best." Perry gave his friend a small smile.

"Alright pal, I'll take care of this right now. When I finish I'll be back and I'll be staying….I'm sticking to you and beautiful like glue….and I'm not taking no for an answer. My men are very well trained. They don't need me to stand over their shoulder and follow them around. You're not the only one who doesn't want to take a chance." A look of understanding passed between the men. Paul leaned over and gave Della a light kiss on the cheek. " Don't worry beautiful, we have it covered. It's going to be OK. "

Della tried to sound like herself. She kept her voice calm. "I know Paul. I'm not worried because we're all in this together. So I know it'll be alright. We'll see you in a little while."

"Ok everybody, I'll see ya later. Jackson, I'll be in touch." With a wave of his hand Paul was out the door and on his way to make his calls.

Perry then returned his attention back to the officer. "Alright Detective, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

"When I leave here, I'm going right to the station. I'm putting extra men on this case. I'm going to expand that A.P.B. that we have on him to the surrounding counties. That call could have come in from anywhere although I think it has to be close by. I'd like to put a tap on this phone as well as over at the Matthews and at the ranch. Would that be OK with you folks?"

Lucas spoke up. "That's fine detective. Thanks very much. We appreciate it."

"Alright then, I'll be going now. Mr. Mathews, if you and you're wife are ready to leave, I'll be happy to escort you down to your car." The Detectives voice took on a kind, solicitous tone.

"That's a good idea Lucas. Why don't you and Gwenn go along with Jackson. We'll call you in a little while alright?"

Gwenn, realizing Perry's need to be alone with Della went over to her friend and gave her a hug. Breaking away, she looked at both of them and said quietly, "we do need to get home. I'll talk to later sweetie. Try to get some rest." Gwenn pulled Della into her for another hug. Behind her back, she gave Perry a worried look.

With another goodbye, the Matthews and the Detective were out the door

"Perry turned to Della. Before he could say anything, she looked straight at him. Her voice was low but clear. "We'll I'll say one thing about Mr. Stevens, he doesn't give up easily."

"Della, I…"

"Perry, it's alright. We'll find him, I know we will. Paul and his men…the police….and us. We're in this together, remember? I don't want to hear one word about my not helping you or my being too tired or having to rest. I'll rest and I'll be fine.. I know you worry about me and I love you for that. You always take such good care of me ...Well now my handsome Mr. Mason, it's my turn to take care of you. I love you and nothing or no one will change that. It's simple….I just won't allow it. You know I am just like Gwenn. She's not the only one who will stop at nothing to protect the man she loves. So yes, we'll find him and then the police will arrest him and it will be over." She leaned into Perry, laying her head on his broad chest. Her voice became even softer. "Then we can go home."

Perry wrapped his arms around Della. His hand went underneath her chin as he gently brought her face up to his. With his eyes filled with love and speaking softly he said, I know that we're in this together…all the way. Perry paused a minute and brushed his hand very lightly over Della's face. By the way Miss Street, have I told you lately that I love you?

Della's voice was sultry. Her eyes were smoky with desire. "Not in the last two hours but I know how you can make it up to me."  
Della put her arms around Perry's neck, bringing his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his and slowly….very slowly began a decent which started on those lips and then continued under his chin, down his throat and onto his neck. Her hands went to his chest….rubbing ….massaging. Perry's breathing was coming in small gasps. He tried to stop her by gently grabbing both her hands and holding them to him. It was hard for him to talk. "Della, baby….maybe we shouldn't. You know what Dr Evans…I mean….last night was you're first night out of the hospital…and then this morning." Della paid no attention. She broke free of Perry's hold. Moving her hands under his shirt, she rubbed his chest in circles so lightly that Perry felt shivers through his whole body. Della then ran her tongue over his chest and Perry couldn't think. All he could do was follow Della as she stopped what she was doing, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Perry turned the key and opened the door of the suite, letting Della enter before him. He sat down on the couch in the living area of their suite and rubbed his hands over his face. Della walked over to the desk. As she set Perry's briefcase down, she reached out and ran her hand over the soft leather. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Even though this had originally started out as a vacation, Perry had brought it with him. Della smiled to herself. From now on, she would have to figure out a way for her always prepared Mr. Mason to leave his prized piece of luggage home whenever they were on vacation. 

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Mason's emotions suddenly got the better of him and he let loose with the expletives.

Della walked over to the bar and poured a glass of Scotch. Quietly she walked over to Perry. Making no statement, asking no questions, she held out the glass to him with understanding eyes.

Perry's gaze met hers and he smiled apologetically. As he took the glass from Della, he covered her hand with his and silently conveyed his needs. Della sat down next to him. She turned his face to hers and in a low voice said, we'll get a break in the case soon darling, you'll see." Della leaned in and left a soft kiss on Perry's lips.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just that it's been three days. Three long, hot, days. I thought we would have been finished by now. I know we said we'd stay and help Gwenn and Lucas. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that we were able to help them but I didn't expect the rest. We're no further along than we were the day that slime ball called. I just want to take you home honey. I know you want to leave. Maybe we should rethink this. Maybe we should just pack up, call the airlines, and get out of town." Perry smiled at the last line.

"Perry, listen to me." Della's voice was soothing…caring. You were the first one to say that we should stay. It was the only way to draw him out, I'm not crazy about being a decoy either but it's the only way to do it. This crazy man will make a move soon and when he does, we'll all be ready for him. Paul and Detective Jackson and everybody…they're doing everything they can to catch him. Of course I want to go home….and we will …soon. Gertie and our Jackson are keeping the office going, so we're covered there. The most important thing is that we're together. That's the only thing I care about."

Perry took Della's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, leaving a tender kiss. Almost teasingly he said, "You sound like Paul and me."

"What can I say Counselor? you trained me well."

Perry nestled Della's chin in his hand. Lovingly he said, "you my beauty, are something else. You are my strength, you keep me going." Alright, I'll be more positive. Stevens will get caught soon and then we can go home. Happy, Miss Street?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason I am…but then again, I'm always happy when we're together." 

"You look tired Della. How about if you lie down and rest? I'll even tuck you in. Then when you wake up, I'll take you out to dinner…..wherever you want."

Standing up, then extending her hand to Perry, Della said, "you've got yourself a deal counselor."

Perry put his arm around Della and walked her into the bedroom. He went behind her and gently unzipped her dress, slowly removing it from her body. Della slipped off her heels and Perry helped her into the bed, covering her with the light blanket. Leaning over her, he left a soft kiss on her lips and whispered. I'll be back in a few minutes sweetheart. I just want to go over some of the reports again. I won't be long. You rest now. I love you."

"I love you to Perry." Della's eyes had already begun to close.

Perry looked at her for a minute. Then he quietly walked out of the room, closing the door almost all the way.

Perry heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jackson he went to answer it and came face to face not with Jackson but another man….a tall man with white hair…..who was pointing a gun straight at Perry's heart!


	12. Chapter 12

All Is Forgiven Chapter 12

Della Street stood in the middle of the suite. Her face was devoid of color. Her body shook. She couldn't breathe. It was as if the air had suddenly been completely sucked out of her. She couldn't believe it. The nightmare she'd had in the hospital…the nightmare Perry had made go away with his soothing voice and tender touch was back…..Only this wasn't a nightmare….this was real….. Just minutes before, Perry, the love of her life, was taken at gunpoint by that lunatic….that horrible man….the man who had caused her accident….the man who had committed murder and set up her best friend…..the tall white haired man from her nightmare…..Ed Stevens. Jackson and Paul and their men had been looking for him for over a week and now he had taken Perry God knows where.

Della had been resting. Perry promised he'd be in to join her as soon as he looked over some things. That made her feel better. She always rested better…slept better lying in Perry's arms…those strong arms that were oh so gentle and tender. Della was relieved that Perry would rest for another reason. He had been working with Paul and the police and he was exhausted….and frustrated. Della hoped that even if it was for a little while, she could take Perry's mind off all the trouble.

Moments after Perry had covered her, kissed her and walked into the other room, Della heard the loud knock on the door. Perry had opened it and what happened in the next few minutes was indelibly seared in her mind. Della heard a man's voice….and it sounded angry.

Della slipped out of bed and was about to go into the other room to see who was there. As she opened the door, separating the two rooms a little wider, her eyes went wide with fear and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out. She heard Stevens…..and saw the gun.

"Well Mr. Mason, we meet at last."

"What do you want Stevens?"

'Ah yes, I thought you'd know who I was." Stevens took a step into the suite, closing the door.

"Tell me what you want from me Stevens. Everyone's looking for you. You'll never get away." Perry kept his voice calm.

"That's where you come in Mason. You're my ticket out of here. So if you don't want anything to happen to your friends or Miss Street, I suggest you come with me now. Where is that secretary of yours anyway?"

"She's not here. Just leave her alone. You have me, you don't need her."

I wouldn't say that exactly. It's a shame she's not here. She could join this little party we have going on. Now come on, I don't have all day. We're going to go in the elevator and then right out the lobby doors. This gun is going to be under my jacket, right against your back so I suggest you not do anything funny. If you do, I guarantee that your sweet little secretary will be one unhappy lady."

Then before Della could catch her breath, Stevens had grabbed Perry roughly on the arm, opened the door and walked out with him, holding the gun at his back 

Della willed herself to move. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. She knew in a situation like this every second counted. She didn't know how she did it, but a minute later she was dialing the police. As calmly as she could she managed to ask for Detective Jackson, giving her name and telling the officer who answered that it was an emergency. She was put through immediately and when the Detective came on the line, Della quickly and clearly told him what happened. Jackson said he would be come right away. Hanging up, Della then dialed Paul's room. When Drake picked up, all he heard was Della's trembling voice.

"Paul….he was here….he has Perry….please Paul…please …I need you."

Paul didn't ask questions or stop to think. By the time Della hung up the phone, he was there…coming through the door and hugging Della tightly. Having Paul there allowed Della to do the one thing she'd needed to do since Perry had opened the door…. It allowed her to cry.

Perry had been gone for three days and as yet there had been no word on his whereabouts...no call from Stevens demanding a ransom or anything else. The tap on the phone had been set up almost immediately and the police themselves were making the suite their second home. Della and Paul were grateful for their quick response and all that was being done to find Perry but at times, Della wished that they would all just go away and leave her alone. Their being there was a constant reminder to her of Perry's missing presence. Della missed him terribly….she feared for his safety…for his very life. She could think of nothing or no one but him. She had never felt so alone or helpless in her life. It was as if part of her was missing. Being of assistance to Paul and the police kept her focused…kept her going. It was the only thing that helped. Lucas and Gwenn had come to her the minute she called them. They stayed with Della as much as possible. Paul was very thankful to them, as it allowed him to concentrate on finding Perry while knowing that Della would not be alone.

Gwenn did not like Della's appearance. While Della remained calm and efficient as always, there was a pallor around her. Gwenn knew her friend was trying to do everything she could to help but Gwenn was worried. Della had just been through her own nightmare and while Gwenn knew Della was completely healed and was a strong woman, she still had concerns. Della refused to rest, sleeping only when it was necessary. She hardly touched the food…whether it was from the hotel or food that Gwenn had cooked and brought to them. Not wanting to add to her friend's problems, Gwenn gently reminded Della that Perry would be unhappy if he knew Della wasn't taking care of herself. Della gave Gwenn a small smile and with tears in her eyes, said she would try to do a little better.

Just before midnight of the third day, the phone rang. Paul went to answer, first waiting for a signal from the officer on duty. The officer gave Paul the go ahead and Paul picked up, saying a calm and quiet "hello"

"Well, well, well, Mr. Drake. That's right….I know who you are. Nice to hear you're up so late"

"Alright Stevens, how's Mr. Mason? Why don't you let him go. Kidnapping is a federal offense you know. You're already looking at a long list of problems. Don't add to them by making another mistake."

"You let me worry about that Drake. Now, if you or the dame ever want to see Mason again, you'll cut the small talk and do what I say."

"Let us talk to Mr. Mason. We're willing to do whatever you ask, so how about it, hmmm? Let us talk to him."

"Tell you what I'm gonna do. Put his little secretary on. She can talk to him. After all, it might be the last time." Stevens voice was cold, his laugh sinister.

Paul handed the phone to Della who took it with trembling hands. Trying to keep her voice steady for Perry's sake, she said a very quiet "hello"

There was no sound on the other end and for a split second Della thought the worst had happened. Then she almost broke down in relief as she heard Perry's voice.

"Della"

Perry! Oh Perry, are you alright?

I'm fine Della…I'm OK….Don't worry…just take care of yourself and….

Stevens voice came over the wire once again. "Alright, you love birds had your time. Now, you're his secretary so take notes. I'm gonna tell you exactly what I want and you're gonna write it down….just like I tell you….and you can tell Drake and the police that it better be exactly the way I said or this will be the last time you talk to lover boy. Oh yeah, I know the police are there. I'm not stupid. I figured you'd call them."

Della found a voice she didn't think she had

"Alright Mr. Stevens, I have paper and pen. Tell me what you want."

"First, I want a private plane with enough fuel for a couple of days. Then I want food, water and a million in cash in unmarked bills. Finally I want the plane to be ready by six o'clock tomorrow night and I want it standing at that private air strip…the one that's just a few miles out of town…..and tell Drake and the boys in blue there better not be any screw ups. or you know what will happen. Got all that toots?"

"I have it." Della's voice had turned cold

"Good. You better get cracking missy. You don't have much time. By my calculations, its eighteen hours….and I think I'm being pretty generous. I'm gonna call you tomorrow at five-thirty. It takes twenty minutes to get here from your hotel. I want to make sure you're there….then whoever is bringing the money can leave. That's what I want." The line went dead.

Della hung up the phone and for a split second, didn't move. Then, she turned to Paul. With her eyes flashing in anger and in a voice he'd never heard before she said, "here's his demands. We only have eighteen hours. You better call Detective Jackson now. I'm not waiting till morning. We can't do anything about getting the money tonight but first thing tomorrow morning I'm going to call Lucas. I'm sure he'll give us the money. You can go with Lucas. Perry can take care of repaying him when…." Della stopped and took a deep breath. We just have to play this by his rules. I'm not going to take a chance of anything going wrong. You have to make sure of this Paul. You have to make sure this gets done….we have to make sure this gets taken care of."

Paul took Della's hands in his. Looking at her with concern, he quietly said," I know how you feel Beautiful but we have to do this right. I'll call Jackson right now but as far as the money goes, you know Perry isn't going to go for it. He doesn't believe in pay offs…even if it's for him. So…..

Della interrupted him. "Perry isn't here right now so we're going to do this my way. I want him back and I don't care how it's done. If it means giving that horrible man the money, then we'll do it….we'll do whatever it takes. Do you understand Paul?"

There was a rage inside Della that she'd never before felt. It had begun the minute Perry was taken from her and had been boiling to the surface ever since. The havoc and terror this evil man had wrought had made Della angrier than she had ever been in her life. Now, thinking of the pain and suffering he was inflicting on Perry, it unleashed feelings in her she never thought possible.

Paul looked at Della as if he were seeing her for the first time. He started to say something but thought better of it. He knew what Della was feeling….how she must be feeling. He was fighting his own rage and knew what this was doing to her. He also knew they'd have to be careful. He had been faced with this type of problem before. He had years of experience dealing with people like Stevens. Only this time it was different…This time it was personal and Paul didn't even want to think about what could happen if something went wrong.

At eight o'clock the next morning, Della phoned Lucas. He told her not to worry. He would meet her at the bank at nine o'clock. He would get the money for her. He would do whatever it took to get his friend back.

Della hadn't slept well. She had been up most of the night and when she finally fell asleep, she tossed and turned, calling out for Perry. She awoke somewhere around five a.m. and not being able to sleep anymore, called down to the front desk and asked them to send up two pots of coffee, rolls and muffins and the newspaper. Knowing Jackson and some of his men would be there around seven, or even a bit earlier, she felt it was the least she could do.

When the cart arrived Della quickly scanned the paper for any news of the kidnapping. She let out a deep sigh when she saw nothing reported. Jackson promised to keep it out of print and Lucas said he would call in a favor or two. Della was relieved for several reasons. Paul had said that Stevens may not have been acting alone….there may have been another person aiding in this crime that no one knew about. There was also the media. The TV and the radio and the papers all had a field day when Perry was involved in anything public….good or bad. They never could get enough of him and ever since Della had come into his life, it seemed to have escalated. Della had to smile as she remembered the last time this occurred. They were attending a charity event. The party was over and she and Perry were leaving. They were waiting for Perry's car when out of the blue a reporter and a photographer from the "Times" planted themselves right in front of them. Perry had been more then gracious although Della could see he was uncomfortable. Fortunately, the car had appeared at exactly the right minute. Perry held the door open for Della, then went around and slid into the driver's side. He made sure he pulled away at a normal speed but as soon as they were out of sight, he sped up a bit. He put one arm around Della, gently pulling him to her. He drove for few minutes longer then slowed down, carefully maneuvering the big Cadillac down a side street and parking it alongside the curb. Turning to Della, he took her in his arms and held her tight to him, breathing in her scent. Pulling back, he brushed a wisp of hair away from her eyes, met her gaze and brought his lips to hers in a long and very deep sensual kiss. When at last they broke away, Perry's voice was husky as he said, "I have been wanting to do that ever since we left the party." Then his voice changed to exasperation. "Damn those reporters, I don't know what they find so fascinating about me. I'm no different than the next guy. It's like living in a fishbowl and now you're swimming right along with me. I'm sorry darling. I'd give anything for this not to have happened."

Della's voice was sultry. She ran a slim, delicate hand up and down his thigh, causing him to flinch. Her voice was smooth and silky. Running a finger down his jaw she leaned over and said, "I'm getting used to it and besides I'm a very good swimmer….and I know precisely what they find so fascinating about you Counselor. I also know something that will make you forget all about what happened tonight." Snaking her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers, she whispered in his ear. From where Perry had parked the car, it was twenty minutes to Della's apartment…. they arrived there in ten.

Della was brought out of her daydream by Paul's coded knock. When she opened the door for him, the handsome PI was momentarily stunned. Della looked awful…she looked sick. Not only was her face pale, she seemed listless and there was no light in her eye. Paul was scared. He knew she hadn't been sleeping and was worried and frightened but this was beyond her being upset. It was like she was fading away right in front of him. He realized that the only thing keeping her going was the thought of Perry's safe return. Paul felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly rubbed his hand over his face to hide them from Della. Taking a deep breath, and clearing his voice, he stepped through the door. Gathering strength he didn't have and mustering courage he didn't feel, he said, "Good morning beautiful, how you holding up."

"I'm….I'm fine Paul. What are you doing here so early?"

"Paul did his best to lighten the tension. "I was going for an early morning walk and I saw the waiter taking the cart away. I knew you had ordered food so…"

"So you couldn't sleep either and thought you might just keep me company, hmmm?" Then lowering her voice she said softly, "I know you're worried too Paul but Perry is coming back to us. I know it….I know everything will be alright. Now, Mr. Drake, how about that coffee?"

The two smiled and shared a hug. As Della turned and walked over to pour the coffee, Paul's smile disappeared. He had a terrible feeling and it was getting worse by the minute.

By four o'clock in the afternoon, all the plans had been set. Lucas had spoken to the manager at the bank, explaining the situation. Mr. Parker had been very cooperative, telling Lucas, he would take care of everything as quickly and quietly as possible. Lucas then called Daniel who also was more than willing to help with the money. Since the amount was so high and time was of the essence, Lucas needed help obtaining ready, available cash. The money was now in a briefcase, sitting on the desk ready to go. Paul, with Lucas's help had arranged for a plane to be available. Detective Jackson or Paul would be delivering the money. Jackson also had made other plans. One of his officers would pose as the pilot. He had flown planes during the war and was very experienced. There were to be other officers in the hanger, posing as pilots and technicians. Since the field was opened, there weren't a lot of places for the police to hide. Jackson could only hope that Stevens could be overtaken quickly allowing for Perry to make his escape. There was one thing Jackson kept to himself. He was worried. All it could take was one wrong move…one mistake and the outcome could be very bad.

Della had been in the bedroom with the door closed. Paul heard the water running, then quiet. He thought perhaps she was resting. Paul was glad about that. Della needed rest and now when there seem to be an end in sight, Paul was relieved to have one less thing to worry about.

An hour later the bedroom door opened and Della walked into the living area of the suite. She went over to the slider and looked out at the view. She was dressed in a light blue two piece summer suit with short sleeves, large square white buttons and a fitted skirt. The color was Perry's favorite and she had bought it with him in mind. She remembered when she first wore it, last summer at a Bar Association lunch meeting. Perry did a double take that morning when he saw her. They were supposed to go back to the office after the meeting but they ended up at the beach instead. Della allowed herself a small smile at the memory. Even though her nerves were raw and her mind was filled with fear and worry, she looked beautiful. Her makeup was flawless and perfect as always and her hair glistened in the afternoon sun. Paul and Jackson were talking but she paid them no attention. Della was silent. There was nothing to say. She had only one thing on her mind….the only thing that mattered…the safe return of the man she loved.

Paul, going over some last minute plans with Jackson, happened to glance up at Della. Wondering why she was so quiet, he excused himself and went over to her. In a low voice he asked her, "you Ok beautiful?" She nodded, but did not turn to face him. Paul was about to try again to get her attention when something stopped him. He returned to the table and Jackson and the final plans.

At 5:20 the ringing of the phone disrupted the quiet. Paul started to answer it but Della beat him to it. As quick and sleek as a cat, she crossed the room and picked up the receiver. Keeping her voice as calm as she could and summoning an inner strength, she said a clear "hello." The voice on the other end sent chills down her spine and made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, Miss Street, do you have the money?"

"Yes, it's here."

"You know what to do. Tell whoever brings the money to come to the bottom of the steps of the plane. It's the red and blue one with the numbers in black…..HKT 1749. Tell him to have that money and…. he had better come alone. He has forty minutes."

This time Stevens didn't have to hang up the phone. Della's trembling hand broke the connection first. She then turned, picked up the briefcase from the table and started for the door. Paul and Jackson were deciding who was to make the drop when out of the corner of his eye, Paul saw Della holding the case. Realizing what she was about to do, he walked over to the door, keeping her from leaving. Trying to be calm, he took a deep breath and said quietly, "mind telling me where you're going?

Della didn't smile or laugh. Her voice was low but firm as she answered the handsome P.I.

"Where do you think going? I'm taking the money to Stevens …I'm going to get Perry back…and I'm going by myself."

Drake froze. For a minute he thought he hadn't heard Della correctly. Then realizing she was serious, he tried to reason with her.

"Della honey, you know I can't let you do that. Perry would kill me if I let you deliver the money. God forbid if something happened to you I would never…Perry would never…" Paul couldn't go on. The thought was too much to process.

Paul remembered the way Della spoke to him the night before when they had received the phone call from Stevens. What he heard Della say next and the way she said it put a fear into him so strong, he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Della looked at Paul with darkened eyes. Those eyes that were always so beautiful…so spectacular….so warm and loving now appeared as though they belonged to someone else. Her voice was cold as ice and her tone was harder than concrete.

"I said I was going by myself. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. I'm taking that man the money. You and the police have made your plans. I have made mine. I know where the airstrip is. I have the keys to the new rental and I'm going. I'm not going to ask for your permission or blessing. I don't need it…I don't want it. I only need and want one person and I'm going to get him." Della opened the door to leave. Paul gave Jackson an imploring look. The detective started to ask Della to let Paul or one of his men handle the drop but she put her hand up. "Detective, if you want to come along, you better hurry, you too Paul. You can do whatever you have to so you can get Stevens and you can have him after…after I'm done with him. We only have 40 minutes and I am NOT going to be late and….she looked at both men but her next statement was clearly intended for Paul…..if I were you, I wouldn't try to stop me."

Paul, by now in shock could do nothing but watch Della as she walked quickly to the elevator. Then in a last ditch attempt to stop her, he ran the length of the hallway, hot on her heels, Jackson running beside him. As they rounded the corner, Paul's heart sank as he heard one of the elevator doors shut. Reaching them, Paul put his hand on the buzzer and didn't remove it until the other one arrived. As the two men entered the metal cubicle, Jackson turned to Paul and asked about the woman he had come to know ….the woman who seemed to be so warm and caring….the woman whose tenacity and courage he now admired. "Is she usually like this when she doesn't get her way?" Paul's heart was racing as he answered the Detective. "On a good day." The remark was a half hearted attempt at some humor but Paul knew there was nothing funny about the entire situation. As the elevator took them to the lobby, Paul suddenly had an ominous feeling. Of the two men waiting for them at the airstrip, one of them would not be leaving there alive.


	13. Chapter 13

All Is Forgiven Chapter 13

Della Street drove the rented Cadillac through the entrance to Chandler air field. The airstrip housed private airplanes as well as a few freight planes. Although the strip was surrounded by expansive opened fields, there were only two hangers and a small office ….these being adequate for its needs.

Della pulled up to the front of the office and stopped the car. Turning off the ignition, she then sat back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. Although she appeared calm, inside she was a mess. Scared, shaken to the core, Della took a deep breath to steady herself. After three terrifying days of fear and worry, it had come to this…this moment when she would have to bargain for Perry's life. For a split second, Della asked herself if she could do it. As fast as the thought went into her head, it went out again. Della knew the answer. She had made her choice…it was the only one to make. Steeling herself, Della said a silent prayer. Opening her eyes, she sat straight up in the seat and looked at her watch…it was 5:58.

Once out of the car, Della quickly looked around. She made no attempt to go inside the office, she knew the police were there…watching…waiting to make their move. She knew she could be seen by another pair of eyes….Stevens. She had no idea if Perry could see her as well.

Della noticed the plane. It was parked a hundred feet or so away from the hanger, its nose pointing towards the end of the runway. Della took another deep breath, said a silent prayer and walked towards the plane. It took her only a minute to reach it but to Della, it seemed as though it was an hour. Her feet felt like lead and her heart was racing. Before she knew it, she was at the bottom of the plane's steps. The sun was in her eyes, making it hard for her to see clearly inside….

"Now that's what I like, someone who knows how to follow directions. Nice to see you again Miss Street and I must say, you're looking well…a lot better than the last time I saw you. Remember?…..the night you had that unfortunate accident?" Stevens voice was smug...sardonic

Della ignored him. Trying to remain calm she said, "I brought the money. It's all here. Now, let me see Mr. Mason…Let him go."

"You want to see Mr. Mason? Well here he is. Suddenly one of the shades were pulled up and Della could see Perry at the window. She had to take deep breaths to keep from crying out his name. Although she didn't have a clear view, just seeing him brought tears to her eyes and she had to swallow very hard to keep from crying. From what she could see, he looked tired, pale and unshaven but to her, he was the most wonderful sight in the world. Seeing him, gave Della strength and there was determination in her voice as she looked at Stevens and said "let Mr. Mason go….. NOW!"

"You know, I've changed my mind. I think I'll just let him come along for the ride…just as added insurance. So you bring that case up here like a good little girl, then you can be on your way. I wouldn't try anything funny either. This gun is loaded and I never miss.

Della realized she was getting nowhere and that if she was going to help Perry she needed to be inside that plane. She knew that he would probably be furious with her but at that moment she didn't care. She took a step forward and before she knew it she was standing inside the planes entrance, face to face with Stevens. Out of the corner of her eye, Della had noticed that the curtain leading to the cockpit was partially opened. Her eyes then looked beyond Stevens and sought Perry's. Perry was wild eyed with fury. The gag Stevens had stuffed in his mouth muffled his cries but Della knew he was yelling at her to get off the plane. She locked eyes with him, determination darkening her gaze, and shook her head. Then she turned her attention back to the man with the gun.

"How nice of you to be so cooperative Miss Street. Apparently Mr. Mason has trained you well and now that you've seen him you can just put the case down, turn around and go right back down those steps…

…..and then it happened

Della's presence on the plan had distracted Stevens from his captive and had given Perry an opportunity to work his hands and feet free from the ropes that had bound him. Although Stevens prided himself on being a good marksman, he wasn't very good at tying knots. Free at last, Perry, out of his mind with fear for Della, yanked the gag out of his mouth, jumped out of his seat and ran towards the front of the plane in an effort to stop this monster from hurting her again. Just then a shot rang out. The officer who was posing as the pilot shot Stevens, but missed when Stevens ducked. Stevens then turned and aimed his gun at Perry. Two shots rang out at the same time….then silence.

For just a few seconds no one moved. Then the officer in the plane spoke up. "Alright Mr. Mason, It looks as though everything's OK now. This guy is dead." That was all Perry needed to hear. He stood up from where he had been lying on the planes floor and went over to Della. She had wedged herself in between the two narrow rows of seats in the front of the plane. Before she knew it, she was in his arms, being held tightly against him. Too emotional to speak, and to numb to think, all she could do was burry her face into Perry's broad chest and sob. She felt those wonderful strong arms around her and heard his soft voice telling her that everything was over, he was fine and how much he loved her. The next thing she felt were Perry's lips on her face, gently kissing away her tears, then moving to her mouth and placing sweet, tender kisses on her lips.…. silently letting her know again, what she meant to him and how much she was loved.

Perry broke away first and smiled as he held Della's face in his hands. With rough emotion he spoke. "Della, darling, are you alright? What were you thinking coming here? What was Paul thinking letting you do this?"

Della's voice took on a slightly angry tone. Backing away herself she said, "if you think for one minute that I was going to let anyone but me come here, then you are sadly mistaken. In the first place, I wasn't about to trust anyone with this, even Paul and in the second place, wouldn't you do the same exact thing if the tables were turned….and as I recall, you did exactly that not two weeks ago…well almost the same thing….and don't tell me there's no comparison. The fact remains, Mr. Mason that no one and nothing could have stopped me from doing this."

Perry looked down at this incredible woman, his eyes full of wonder and admiration. Just when he thought she couldn't do anything else that would surprise or amaze him, here she was, standing in front of him, strong, confident and stubborn. He started to put his arm around her and winced in pain as he raised it. Della, immediately noticing Perry covering his arm with his hand, very gently moved it away to see what was causing him discomfort. She gasped as she saw what it was. Perry had been shot in the upper arm and the blood was now seeping through his shirt and dripping down the sleeve.

"Perry, oh my God! You're bleeding! You've been shot! Come on, we have to get you to the hospital. We can't wait another minute."

Perry looked at his arm and then at Della. Giving his wound a cursory glance, he knew it wasn't serious, although it hurt like hell. So as not to alarm Della or cause her any more concern, he said quietly, "It's not that bad sweetheart….honestly, it doesn't hurt that much."

"I don't care if it winds up only needing a band aid. We are going to take care of this." Perry, realizing he had no choice in the matter and loving his darling Della all the more for it, put his good arm around her and let her help him down the stairs of the plane and to the waiting ambulance.

Della opened the door to the suite and as she and Perry walked through, her hand went to the wall and she turned on the light. Perry went over to the couch and sat down, letting out a deep sigh. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts go back to that moment when he saw Della come through the door of the plane. Perry was terrified for her. He knew Stevens was crazy and he also knew that in the next second, Stevens could shoot one of them or both. After that, everything was a blur. The whole fiasco was over in seconds but it felt like hours. Perry smiled to himself as he thought about Della and how tough and determined she had been. The minute he saw her in that plane… the minute heard her voice, he knew that there was no stopping her. She had been like a tiger protecting her cub. His heart swelled with love for her and he had to wipe away the tears that he felt in his eyes. Perry chuckled to himself. Paul had told him he'd had a hell of a time trying to change her mind about delivering the money. He knew he couldn't stop her, he could only pray she would be safe and no harm would come to her. Perry told Paul he understood. He also realized that nothing short of a train wreck or an explosion could have stopped that beautiful, brave, amazing woman from coming to his rescue.

The minute they had come off that plane, everything seemed to return to normal. The police had made sure there would be an ambulance at the scene. It was parked down the road, hidden out of sight. The police didn't want Stevens to get suspicious so they kept the ambulance where it couldn't be seen. As soon as Jenkins, the officer who had posed as the pilot came off the plane, he radioed the ambulance. It arrived in less than a minute allowing Perry to be treated immediately. Thankfully, the wound was just superficial….a graze. The paramedics, cleaned it, applied medication and wrapped it. Perry was instructed to see a Doctor in the morning so he could be checked again. The medics told him that the Doctor would probably want to give him antibiotics, but other than that, he would be fine.

Lucas and Gwenn were also at the airstrip, being brought there by a police car. Paul knew that they would want to see Perry and Della as soon as possible so he asked Jackson to make it possible. Jackson was happy to oblige and the Matthews arrived as Perry was being treated. The reunion was somewhat emotional. Della and Gwenn cried of course and when Gwenn went to hug Perry, her tears continued. Lucas and Della embraced as well, with Lucas giving Perry a strong, hearty handshake. Lucas and Gwenn were effusive in their thanks to Perry, Della and Paul for all they had done to help them solve the mystery of their business problems, not to mention having to deal with all the danger. Amidst more tears, Della and Gwenn embraced again, with Della promising to call Gwenn in the morning and Gwenn inviting the trio for breakfast. Then, with final goodnights, the Matthews were driven home by Jackson who also was going to drop Paul off at the hotel. Perry and Della then drove back to the hotel with Della at the wheel.

So here they were at last, back in the place that had been their home for the past month. Perry, grateful that both he and Della had survived their harrowing experiences and that their relationship was perfect again, said a silent prayer of thanks.

Perry realized that it was very quiet in the suite…a little too quiet. Opening his eyes, he saw Della standing by the slider. She looked as though she was a million miles away. Perry stood up, and went over to her. Very gently he turned her to face him and quietly asked, "what's wrong baby?"

Della didn't answer him. Perry, realizing that Della was struggling with something placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to him. In a soft voice he said, "let's sit down, Ok?

Della's gaze met his and she gave him a brave smile. Perry put his arm around her and led her to the couch. Sitting down, he slowly pulled Della into his lap. Feeling that safe, secure, peaceful feeling wash over her once more, Della lay her head on Perry's shoulder. Beginning to understand what she wanted to say and feeling her body trembling against his, he kept his voice soft and soothing as he again asked, "Della?...sweetheart, please tell me. You know that you can always tell me anything, so please, tell me what's bothering you."

Della raised her head and looked at Perry. With tears brimming in her beautiful eyes, she said quietly, "I…I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again. I couldn't think straight and I didn't know where you were and I didn't know if what I was doing was the right thing …and….and…." Della couldn't go on. All the emotions she had kept inside…all the fear….all the worry…came pouring out. She began to cry, the crying quickly turning into deep sobs.

Perry pulled her against his chest as tight as he dared, letting her cry and rubbing her back in steady but gentle circles. He knew she was releasing all the tension and agony that his kidnapping had caused. All he could do was to hold her. When her tears subsided he brought her a glass of water and made sure she sipped it slowly. After she was through with the glass, he took it from her and placed it on the table. He then shifted their bodies so that they both lay stretched out on the couch, settling her as close into him as possible. With a tender touch, his hands caressed her, starting on her face and working down the length of her body and back up again. That seemed to have a calming effect on her. Perry whispered loving endearments, hushing her into a mellow state. "Shhhh. Shhhh, Shhhh, Della, it's Ok. It's all over now and everything's fine. We're going to be fine. It's OK baby….my brave girl…you've been through so much. Just let me hold you….Let me hold you and love you. I just want you to be alright."

Not moving from Perry's arms and keeping her head buried in his chest, Della's voice was muffled. "I'm not brave….it's an illusion."

Perry brought Della's face up to his. With a slight break in his voice he said, "Let me tell you something my Darling. If what you did tonight, not to mention these past three days was an illusion, then I would love to see the real you in action. There are no words to tell you how I feel…..What it meant that you never gave up….how you fought for me….so yes, my wonderful, beautiful girl, you are not only brave, you are incredible. Now, I think we should get some rest. How about if we go into the other room and I'll hold you in my arms all night….well the best as I can anyway. "

"For the first time in days, Della gave Perry a brilliant smile. Putting her hand on his face she looked up at him and said softly, I'm better now Counselor….just fine….and I will always be fine as long as we're always together,"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Perry I do. We can do anything….get through anything as long as we have each other. I never want to be apart from you again.

Perry pulled back and met Della's gaze with his own. Then gently maneuvering her away from him, he whispered, "well, in that case I have something for you."

Standing up, he walked into the bedroom, retrieved the surprise from its hiding place and returned to Della. Kneeling down at her side, he kissed her tenderly, then cupped her chin in his hand, holding it gently but firmly. His voice was slightly emotional. "I need your full attention because," he said, placing the small box in her hand ….. "I have something to ask you"


	14. Chapter 14

All Is Forgiven Chapter 14

The June breeze blew lightly across the valley, bringing with it the wonderful aroma of flowers and plants that surrounded the cabin. That, mixed with the warmth of the morning sun signaled the start of another beautiful Summer day.

Della was comfortably seated on one of the chintz covered lounge chairs on the patio. She was dressed in a lovely soft blush colored nightgown and robe, a peaceful smile on her beautiful face. As she sat there, she looked down at her hand and her smile grew larger. Della breathed a contented sigh, leaned back against the chaise and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift back to the week before…The day Perry came back to her….the day their nightmare was over….that same day when her world was turned wonderfully, crazily upside down.

Della would never forget those few minutes after she and Perry had returned to the suite. She had wanted to stay strong…not give in to her emotions and let Perry see how frightened she had really been. Della should have realized he would notice. She thought she was doing a good job….but then, he was next to her and that voice….she never could hide anything when he used that voice on her. Della couldn't help it. She tried, but when he sat down next to her, she completely fell apart. She allowed herself to be lost in him and it was wonderful, crying out her fears as Perry held her, caressing and stroking her. He wiped away her tears and hushed her….his touch calming…his voice soothing. Gentle, tender hands brushed the hair from her face. Loving and caring as always, his only concern was that she was alright. She assured him she was fine and said she would always be as long as they were together. After that, it had all been a blur. Perry whispered he had something for her, disappeared into the bedroom and returned moments later, looking, she thought, a bit pale. He'd knelt down and his voice wasn't quite right. His eyes sought hers and with a tender but firm touch demanded her attention.

Again Della looked at her hand. Slowly, lovingly, she ran her fingers over the rings…a simple gesture reminding her once more it wasn't a dream…..and of all that it implied. When Perry had first placed the box in Della's hand, she took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. Even before Perry asked the question….even before he opened the box to reveal the spectacular gem inside….Della knew the answer. It would be the same as always. She would tell Perry she loved him…she wanted to be with him forever…. but she couldn't marry him…it just wouldn't work. Yes, she was ready to tell him…to say those words….disappointing him yet again. Della never had the chance to say those words. Perry was talking….what was he saying?…..his voice was so quiet she almost had to strain to hear him…. "Della, I know you what you're going to say but please baby…please hear me out….then you can say what you want. I know you think it won't work. I know you're scared. I'm not discounting your feelings. I would never do that.…. we love each other….you said so yourself….not two minutes ago you told me you would be alright as long as we're together. So let's be together all the way. Let me love you and spoil you and take care of you the way I always wanted to. I want to tell the world…show the world what you mean to me. I know you have doubts and I'm going to do all in my power to make those doubts go away….I'm not perfect….we're not perfect but love isn't perfect either. I can't promise you that every day will be perfect but I can promise you that every day I will cherish you and love you and take care of you. I only know one thing. Life is so fragile… these past few weeks have shown me that. Sometimes you just have to take a chance…take that leap of faith. So will you do that darling?" "Will you wear my ring and take that chance? I promise, you'll never be sorry."

Della gazed into Perry's eyes. She too, thought back these past days. She remembered how Perry looked the day of her accident…how he took care of her…how he never left her side. She remembered her conversations with Gwenn….and she thought about what the two of them had just endured. Yes, she'd always had doubts…. But now at his moment all those doubts seemed to have vanished. Perry had made them disappear…just like he made those horrible nightmares disappear. Suddenly, realization came over her and she knew what she wanted…. what she'd always wanted deep down inside. Her tears matched Perry's as she put her small delicate hand in his large, strong one. Finding her voice, she said softly, "I believe Counselor, you have something that belongs to me."

Paul Drake was in his room packing for his trip home. He was happy to be heading back to L.A. and happier still that everything had turned out so well for the Matthews. Most of all, Paul was thrilled that Della had recovered and Perry had survived his ordeal. Perry and Della were staying for another two days, then, they would be returning home. When Paul heard a knock on his door, he called out a quick "come in" and went on with his task. Not hearing any sound, he turned to see his friends standing in the middle of the room, silent but with smiles on their faces. Paul gave the couple a quizzical look. At that moment Della extended her hand. Paul Drake's shouts of excitement could be heard by the couple walking by his door. He had received his answer.

At ten o' clock the next morning, the Matthews doorbell rang. Gwenn had just finished preparing breakfast and expecting their friends, went to answer the door. Gwenn opened it and came face to face with a beaming Perry and Della. One look at them and Gwenn knew something was up. Keeping her suspicions to herself, Gwenn smiled sweetly and said, "well good morning you two, come on in. Breakfast is all ready. By the way, where is Mr. Drake?

"He'll be along shortly said Perry. He's driving over in his rental, then he's leaving for the airport from here.

"Wonderful" said Gwenn. I was afraid he would leave without us having a chance to say goodbye. Oh, the kids are outside with Lucas. They were so excited when I told them you were coming for breakfast. Let me go tell them you're here. Gwenn turned to leave but Della put her hand on Gwenn's arm to stop her. "Gwennie," Della could hardly contain her excitement. "Please wait. There's something I have to tell you. You know how you always said that one day you knew you were going to get a phone call from me?" Della paused a moment as she noticed her friends face. She breathed deeply and extending her hand said, "well, I thought that this would be better than just any old phone call."

Gwenn's shriek was so loud that Lucas and the children came running in from outside. "Hey, what's going on?" Lucas looked baffled. "What's all the shouting about? What's wrong with the girls? Why are they crying?

Perry smiled as he looked at Lucas. "We had some news we wanted to share with you. We were going to tell you together but Della couldn't wait."

"Gwenn was breathless as she turned to Lucas. " They did it!... They finally did it!... Look!" Gwenn took hold of Della's hand and showed Lucas the object of the woman's tears.

"Lucas let out a long whistle followed by loud whoop. His words echoed the happiness of those of his wife's.

"We'll I'll be! It's about time! He shook Perry's hand and gave him a hearty slap on the back. Then, picking up Della, he swung her around so fast that when he put her down, she swayed a bit. Laughing, Perry put his arm around her waist to steady her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

By this time, Sam and Julie had become caught up in the enthusiasm and for the next few minutes the Matthews home was filled with laughter and excitement. Lucas then caught his breath and said, "Ok kids, let's go check on breakfast. As he was leaving the room, he stopped momentarily in front of Della. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and said seriously, "I'm so happy for you honey, you know that don't you? There was a slight catch in his voice and Della could only smile and nod. Gwenn looked down at Della's hand again and said, "My God Della, this is the most breathtakingly beautiful ring I've ever seen….It's exquisite ….simply stunning…it's classic….just perfect….I…I don't know what else to say."

"I do" said Perry. He took Della's hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Glancing down at Della's hand, he then looked back up at the two women. "The ring" he said quietly…."is exactly like Della."

The terrace of the Matthews home stood ready and waiting. Along with the magnificent sunset, it was beautifully yet tastefully decorated….the perfect backdrop to what promised to be a perfect evening. A white lattes arch that had been positioned in the center of the terrace was covered in light colored greenery, pink star gazer lilies and white roses. Tall pillar candles, encased in hurricane lanterns, had been placed on wrought iron stands, which now graced each side of the arch. Standing just underneath was Gwenn Matthews. She looked lovely in a soft rose colored afternoon cocktail dress and was holding a bouquet of flowers similar to those on the arch. A few feet away from her, looking dapper in a dark suit, was Paul Drake. At that moment Paul was trying to calm down his best friend….. a handsome as always, yet very nervous Perry Mason.

There was so much to do that Della hadn't the time to be nervous….until this morning. She had spent the night at the Matthews. She and Gwenn had stayed up to talk. When Della had finally gone to bed, she had trouble falling asleep. Butterflies were already starting to dance inside her and she missed Perry. It was the first time in a month, save for those three horrible days, that she hadn't fallen asleep in his arms and hugging her pillow close was a poor substitute. Perry had awakened her with a phone call and hearing his soothing, loving voice, worked wonders on her frazzled nerves.

So now the time had come. In one way, Della was glad that there was so little time. This allowed Perry and Della to have the small intimate ceremony and reception they desired. It was only to be the entire Matthews clan including Daniel and his family and Paul. The ceremony was to take place at sunset on the terrace.

Before any one realized it, the vows were said, rings were exchanged and the ceremony was over. Perry took Della into his arms and placed a tender sensual kiss on her lips. When they broke away, he gently brushed the tears from her face with the back of his hand. The small group broke into applause and offered their congratulations. Dinner was served in the spacious, well appointed dining room. Afterwards, everyone returned to the terrace for dancing. All too quickly the wedding was over. Having changed, Della and Perry said their thanks and goodbyes. There were a few emotional minutes for Della and Gwen, with the girls hugging tightly and Della promising to call as soon as she and Perry returned home. Perry, in an effort to lighten the moment, told a silly joke. Then with laughter echoing through the house, Perry put his arm around his wife's shoulders and lovingly guided her out the door and to the start of their new life together.

Della suddenly felt warm lips on the side of her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at Perry, flashing him a brilliantly spectacular smile. Perry took her hand and pulled her up into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Tenderly he brushed the hair away from her face and said softly, "would you please tell me how you can look so exquisitely beautiful, this early in the morning, without makeup and your hair like that, especially after yesterday? I mean we had such a whirlwind day and then driving here and getting in so late."

Della gave him a sultry look and said seductively , "that's easy counselor, I happen to be in love with, the most, loving, romantic, wonderful man in the entire world."

Perry looked at this beautiful woman, whom he loved more than life itself. Without saying a word, Perry picked Della up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with her still in his arms and looked deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. Very quietly and very softly he asked her, "are you happy Mrs. Mason?"

Della lovingly caressed Perry's face with her hand. Leaning in close, she touched her lips to his neck, placing a soft kiss on the pulse pounding wildly there. "What do you think, Mr. Mason?" she whispered, then kissed him again.

Perry moaned softly. He could feel Della smile against his neck, then her lips parted and she lightly nipped his highly sensitized skin, causing him to jump slightly. Della laughed deep in her throat.

That voice, that laugh, had always stirred passion within Perry Mason. But now things were different. Their simple vows, irrevocably consummated between them, had added an unexpected level of freedom that Perry had never anticipated. It was exhilarating…intoxicating. He wondered if Della felt the difference too.

But then, Della slipped her hands inside his robe and pushed it open. She turned slightly in his arms and kissed her way down his throat, to his chest. Leaning back slightly, he ran a hand up her spine and tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her to him. His ability to think, to do anything more than just feel, was burned away as her kisses moved slowly down his chest. Perry lay back on the bed, puling Della along with him.

Della pushed away from him slightly. Perry's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the wicked grin on his wife's face. Della's fingers worked at the knotted belt holding his robe closed. As the robe fell open, Perry gasped aloud as her hand skimmed his over-heated skin. She teased and tempted him until his could no longer hold himself back. They made love then, in the quiet and privacy of the bedroom of their mountain cabin, each expressing and fulfilling their deepest desires.

Later, lying sated in the arms of her exhausted husband, Della Street Mason basked in the knowledge that when you open your heart and fall in love with the right person, and he loves you in return, then all things are possible.

Epilogue To Follow


	15. Chapter 15

All Is Forgiven Epilogue

This is the final chapter of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Again, many thanks to Rachel for all her help. I would also like to thank everyone for their kind words, whether at the sites or privately or those of you that emailed me privately. It is much appreciated.

Perry Mason opened the door to his private office. Standing aside, he smiled and made a sweeping gesture, allowing his secretary to enter first. As Della walked in and immediately began to bring life into the room, Perry shook his head in wonder. Della was doing all the familiar tasks she took care of every morning. Perry watched as she turned on the lights, drew open the drapes that covered the slider and proceeded to make a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing, she called the service and picked up the messages from the weekend…all the others having already been left on her desk by Gertie. Della then walked into her office to pick up the stack of messages as well as the bin that held the mail. Usually she accomplished these tasks before Perry arrived so that everything would be ready for him and they could start their day. That's the way it had always been…every morning for over eight years….it was always the same. Except for this morning…this morning was different… this morning Perry was happier and more content then he had ever been in his life…..this morning Perry was more in love with Della then he ever thought possible. Yes, this morning was different… because this morning, Perry had not only opened the door for his secretary…he had opened the door for his wife.

Perry couldn't believe it. He and Della had arrived home the past Thursday after spending five glorious days at the Canyon Villas. While planning the wedding, Perry told Della to choose any place she wanted for a honeymoon. She hugged Perry and said that while she loved him for wanting to take her away, she thought it was better if they just went home. They had been gone a month and Della was anxious to return to L.A. Perry didn't think a little more time away would be a problem. Besides, he said, with everything they had gone through and with planning a wedding so quickly, he thought the extra time away would be good for them. He told Della that he wanted to be alone with her, this time with no interruptions. What he didn't say was that he wanted her to have a chance to rest. Although she was completely healed in every way from her accident and the effects of his ordeal, she still looked somewhat tired to him. He knew she would deny it if he said anything. He also knew that once they returned home, they would resume their hectic pace and Della would as she always had, work those long days that more often than not turned into long nights, right along with him.

Lucas came up with the solution. He had taken Perry and Paul to the ranch one day to see Daniel and to get away from all the "wedding week mania" as he had dubbed it. Perry was telling the men about his plans and how Della just wanted to go home and why. Lucas suggested they go back to the Grand Canyon, even for a few days. Perry, pronouncing the idea perfect, immediately called the villas to make a reservation. He was delighted when he was able to procure the same cabin they stayed in not three weeks before. As soon as he returned to the Matthew's, he swept Della up in his arms and left a kiss so sensual on her lips, that when they broke away and he told her the plans he'd made, there was no objection from his beautiful finance'.

Della came back into Perry's office carrying the bin containing the mail. As Perry went to her, she gave him a brilliant smile…the one she held only for him. Taking the basket out of her hands, he returned a smile of his own and set it down on the round table. Turning back to Della, Perry wrapped her up in his arms and proceeded to kiss her so passionately that when they broke away, Della was witless. Regaining her composure, but not leaving her husband's embrace, she looked up at him. Trying to sound admonishing, but having very little success, she said, "you know Mr. Mason, this is a law office. "There is to be no 'hanky pankie' going on with the employees and besides…" there was a mischievous gleam in her eye…. "if you keep this up, we'll never get anything done today….and if I'm not mistaken, Gertie should be here any minute."

Perry raised his eyebrows. Feigning a serious tone and trying to suppress laughter, he said, "My dear secretary, I am well aware that this is a law office….and as the lawyer of this office, I reserve the right to take any liberties and make any decisions that I feel would be advantageous to the betterment of this office and its staff…..and ….I definitely think that this lawyer kissing his beautiful wife is without a doubt one of the best ways I know of keeping him very happy."

"Well my dear boss, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your happiness." Della was trying her best to keep from dissolving into giggles.

Perry threw his head back and laughed. His infectious tone made it difficult for Della to keep her composure and in a minute she was laughing right along with him. Moments later, having pulled themselves together, Perry kissed the top of Della's head. His voice was husky, his eyes, dark with desire. "You know darling, technically we're still on our honeymoon and I still want to take you away somewhere very exotic and very romantic. …but until then, I think we should get through today as fast as possible. Then I can take you out to dinner, feed you, hold you close in my arms while we dance and then take you home and….."

The attorney didn't have a chance to finish. There was a knock on his door. Della placed her hand on Perry's chest and a finger on his lips. Extricating herself from her husband's gentle grip, she walked to the door and opened it, allowing Gertie to come in. The receptionist was thrilled to see them. There were hugs and congratulations and heartfelt thanks from both Perry and Della for keeping the office going. Della knew that Gretie was dying to hear all about the proposal, the wedding and yes, even about the honeymoon. Della smiled warmly and promised to take her to lunch that week and give her a full report. Over coffee, Gertie brought the Masons up to speed and a full hour had passed before she returned to her desk. Sometime later as Perry and Della were looking over the mail, the phone rang. Della pushed her chair back from the table, walked over to Perry's desk, sat on the corner and picked up the receiver from its cradle.. She listened as Gertie relayed the message she had just received. When it was apparent that she was finished, Della took a deep breath and said expectantly, "alright Gertie, tell him that Mr. Mason will be there as soon as he can." Hanging up, she slid effortlessly off the desk, gathered a notepad, pen and Perry's briefcase from the shelf behind it and walked back to where he was seated. She leaned over and placed a warm kiss on his lips. Then, raising her head, she gave her favorite attorney a knowing look. In her best secretarial voice, she said, "well Counselor, looks like the honeymoon's over."

Perry raised his eyebrows in a questioning stare. Della continued. "As you heard, that was Gertie. She just had a phone call from John Martin. You're presence is required at police headquarters as soon as possible. He was arrested early this morning…..for murder."


End file.
